Viento de Plata
by OneHellOfWriter
Summary: Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta, un Sangre de Dragón un tanto peculiar, una asesina no tan mala y un montón de embrollos. Cada persona es libre de dar su lealtad a quien considere pertinente. / No explicaré mucho más aquí, pero se agradecen los reviews ante este arduo pero humilde trabajo. ADVERTENCIA: Lemon / NSFW.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Los bucles y saltos que tiene el destino y la historia son de lo más interesantes para aquél que sabe dónde y cómo buscar. En uno de esos pliegues del tiempo, de esos que quedan ocultos y llenos de polvo, se esconde una historia. Versa sobre un Alto Elfo, como los de su raza, era alto, orgulloso e imponente, pero toda esta majestuosidad se vería desecha al encontrarse en el lago al Espíritu de la Luna que bajó para admirar su propio reflejo en el agua. En silencio, el amor brotó entre ambos y se extendió como una llama que quemase una llanura. Todas las noches, el elfo visitaba aquél lago para avistar a su amada y así fue durante muchos años. Los rumores se esparcieron y muchas personas, amigos y enemigos, intentaron apoderarse para sí mismos del Espíritu, pero todos ellos fueron derrotados por el elfo y la sangre corrió por el lago. Una noche, la etérea figura de la Luna no volvió más y el elfo sintió las sombras de la desesperación cernirse sobre él. Sin embargo, un llanto llamó su atención, un rayo de luz de luna caía entre unos matorrales cercanos, de dónde provenía el lamento. Se acercó y su corazón se vio reconfortado por la visión de un bebé recién nacido envuelto en un manto de plata. Lo alzó en brazos y supo que aquél era el fruto del amor que había protegido con tanta insistencia.

La pequeña creció y, aun siendo una niña, su padre y su gente sabían que aquella era la criatura más hermosa concebida sobre la tierra. Tenía la piel blanca como la misma luna, los cabellos negros como el ónix, los labios rojos cubiertos por la sangre de aquellos que codiciaban egoístamente y en los ojos, el firmamento nocturno.

Muchos salieron en su búsqueda, pero el elfo se la llevó lejos de todo y todos, ocultándose del mundo, hasta que su rastro se perdió en el tejido de la historia.

Se cuentan grandes maravillas, poderes extraordinarios, dones divinos que esta elfa podía otorgar a voluntad, nadie sabe esto con certeza, pero ¡bendito será aquél que tenga la dicha de, aunque sea por error, posar sus ojos sobre ella!

 _Es una bella leyenda, de las más gastadas de tantas veces que se ha contado. Sin embargo, nuestra historia se desviará hacia otro cauce, al menos hasta que sea el momento de volver a tomar los empolvados volúmenes de la estantería._


	2. 1 La Mina de Markarth

LIBRO UNO

I

La Mina de Markarth y el Regreso de Ulfric a Ventalia

Las flamas de la guerra abrasaban todo Skyrim. Los conflictos, la corrupción, la efímera ilusión de libertad, todo quedaba nublado y lleno de un montón de claroscuros que harían dudar aún al más firme de los corazones. En medio de todo esto se hallaba Ulfric, hijo del jarl de Ventalia que se había unido a la Legión Imperial en busca de saciar su obligación moral de ayudar en la Gran Guerra. La Torre Blanca y Dorada cayó a manos de los Thalmor y su poder se extendía lentamente. La Cuenca también había caído invadida por los Bretones que clamaban que ésas tierras les pertenecían. Ulfric se apresuró a expulsarlos de Markarth e instaló a sus hombres para evitar que volvieran a tomarla. Los Thalmor no vieron esto con buenos ojos, así que, bajo amenazas de un ataque contra su ciudad bajo la excusa de ''evitar derramamientos de sangre'' el jarl Igmund cedió y Ulfric fue encarcelado.

Aquí se encontraba el nórdico, siendo arrojado a una cámara húmeda y fría de una mina de Markarth, como si fuera un rebelde de poca monta.

-¡Hey! ¡Vuelve acá! ¡Exijo ver al jarl!- se aferraba con furia a los barrotes.

-Es inútil, no van a prestarte atención.

Ulfric se giró y vio a una mujer que llevaba el mismo atuendo deshilachado que el resto de los prisioneros, tenía el cabello largo, ondulado, muy negro y muy brillante. El polvo manchaba su piel y llevaba una venda de color azul oscuro con detalles bordados en color dorado en los ojos. Estaba sentada en una silla que había en la entrada de la celda, junto a una mesa desvencijada.

-¿Uno nuevo? Jejeje… Será divertido, comenzaremos a apostar. Yo te doy dos semanas antes de morir o volverte loco.- había un orco recargado junto a un cancel de hierro semi escondido en una saliente en el fondo de la cámara principal de la cueva.

-Cuida tus palabras, orco, o podrías arrepentirte. Estás hablando con Ulfric, hijo del jarl de Ventalia.

El orco estalló en risotadas.

-Aquí no te valen de nada los títulos. Tú eres quien debería cuidar sus palabras. He partido muchos cráneos en el pasado y no me pesa hacerlo una vez más.- se irguió en una pose amenazadora, pero Ulfric no se sentía intimidado.

-En ese caso…

-Caballeros…- el nórdico vio interrumpida su frase- creo que a pesar de todo todos tenemos aquí algo de noción del diálogo. El pobre sujeto es nuevo aquí, Borkul, ¿por qué no le das oportunidad de adaptarse antes?- la voz apaciguadora de la elfa de antes intervino.

Ulfric tomó aire para protestar pero un ademán en la mujer lo detuvo y se tragó con dificultad lo que tenía para decir. El fornido orco reflexionó unos instantes la petición y después soltó una risa discreta pero burlona.

-Puede que tengas razón. Después de todo, no sería divertido acabar con él con tanta simpleza.- y volvió a su rincón junto al cancel.

La elfa sonrió levemente, y tomó del brazo a Ulfric quien se tensó bajo su delicado pero firme agarre.

-Ven conmigo.- susurró y él la siguió hasta una de las cámaras más profundas de la mina que, afortunadamente, se encontraba vacía.

Ulfric se soltó con algo de rudeza y la mujer se detuvo frente a él.

-Debes ser más cuidadoso, aquí hay gente peligrosa que no te conviene retar. Sólo un idiota se enfrenta a Borkul así como así, incluso a puño limpio es mortal.

-Los verdaderos hijos de Skyrim no retroceden ante nadie.

-¡Déjate de tonterías! Toda esa palabrería del orgullo nórdico no te servirá de nada aquí. Debes ser más astuto que todos ellos. Escabúllete, mantente al margen y vivirás… Al menos más que el promedio de los que caen aquí.

Ulfric permaneció en silencio analizando a su interlocutor. Era bastante delgada, probablemente producto de las pésimas condiciones en las que vivía, sus movimientos eran delicados y elegantes pero precisos y notó sus manos pequeñas y de dedos largos y blancos, frágiles. Era casi seguro que ella llevaba bastante más tiempo que él allí abajo y, si el entorno era tan hostil como se presumía, su única defensa habría sido su ladina manera de actuar.

-Siento ser tan brusca, pero he escuchado historias sobre ti…- la interrumpió.

-Si has escuchado lo suficiente sabrás que soy capaz de controlar el Thu'um, no habría durado ni dos segundos en pie.- la irritación se hacía casi sólida en su entonación.

-Eso he oído, pero sería una completa estupidez hacer eso. Llama la atención y les darás más motivos para tenerte aquí de por vida, pero vale ya. He cumplido con advertirte. Has lo que te apetezca, no es mi asunto.- se encaminó a la salida pero Ulfric, quién sintió una punzada de culpa al escuchar su tono endurecerse, la tomó por el brazo con suavidad.

-¡Espera!- ella se detuvo.- Discúlpame, tú no tienes la culpa de mi situación.

-Pues claro que no.- se giró para estar de frente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Gracias.

-Ya, ya… No importa.- y relajó los hombros.- Ven, te hará bien sentarte un rato.

La elfa lo guio hasta la mesa en la que estaba en un principio y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Y a todo esto, ¿tú eres..?- se sentó en la silla que quedaba al frente de ella con cierta desconfianza, pero ya no estaba a la defensiva.

-Soy un simple viajero. Vago por la tierra dispensando justicia, pero sólo a aquellos que la merecen. No te preguntaré quién eres, los rumores corren rápido y tú mismo has confirmado lo que dicen.- y alzó la cabeza.

Ulfric contuvo su sorpresa.

-¿Una asesina? ¿Cómo podría una ciega dar un tajo efectivamente?

-No estoy ciega. Es un entrenamiento. Mi oído es mucho más fiel que cualquiera de mis sentidos.

-Nunca había escuchado semejante cosa…

-Ah… Las groserías típicas de un nórdico, pero yo no tengo nada que demostrarte a ti. Después de todo no podríamos decir que tú eres más hábil que yo si te capturaron aún con tus hombres cerca…

Ulfric suspiró con desespero. La elfa inclinó la cabeza levemente.

-Dime, ¿por qué luchas?

-Para salvar a mi pueblo. Los Thalmor han de ser expulsados.

-¿De la mano del Imperio que te ha dado la espalda? ¿Acaso has notado que el Imperio ha pasado a ser un peón más de los Thalmor?

-Aún así…

Se quedó callado mirando al suelo, buscaba desesperadamente un motivo que justificara las acciones del Imperio, pero no encontraba ni una sola.

-Todos luchamos en el bando equivocado alguna vez, aun cuando nuestras intenciones son honorables. Depende de ti defender tu cometido… O tus intereses, si es ése el caso.

Ulfric alzó la vista con intensidad hacia la elfa.

-¿Tú por qué luchas?

La elfa suspiró y meditó un momento alzando la cara al techo.

-Por mí. Por la gente que no puede luchar por sí misma. Por la libertad… Tal vez por vanidad, en cierto punto. Aunque claro está que fracasé estrepitosamente. Justo como están las cosas ahora, no creo poder tener libertad en ningún sitio.- finalizó con sorna.

Los días pasaban y el sepulcral silencio sólo se veía interrumpido por la visita de los guardias que les llevaban comida y las esporádicas conversaciones que sostenían de vez en cuando Ulfric y su peculiar compañera. Había otros prisioneros, pero cada uno se mantenía en sus asuntos, excepto aquellos que entraban en riñas y terminaban muertos. Había uno al que se le tenía especial respeto, el líder de los Renegados, era un hombre con un poder considerable. Ulfric había mantenido una distancia prudencial con todos por consejo de la elfa.

-Aún no me has dicho tu nombre ni por qué estás aquí.- le soltó Ulfric un día.

-¿Es importante saberlo?

-Quiero tener alguna noción de con quién estoy tratando al menos.

La elfa lo pensó un instante y después respondió midiendo sus palabras.

-Isildë Tyesúrë. Tuve la mala fortuna de haberme encontrado una riña entre un grupo de Renegados y otro de guardias. Ya sabes que no son los más brillantes, así que les vino a bien encerrarme por si acaso tenía relación con los Renegados.

-No me sorprende, últimamente la gente está muy confundida… Pero eso no me explica quién eres.

-Has preguntado por mi nombre y te he respondido. Nunca accedí a decirte quién soy.

-¿Qué ocultas?- se comenzó a exaltar.

-¿Es necesario que tenga algo que esconder? Solamente no creo que sea relevante. No es divertido contarle a alguien todo de ti sin más.

Ulfric reflexionó un instante, después sonrió levemente y se relajó.

Así iban y venían retazos de información, algunas hasta se convertían en conversaciones considerablemente largas que iban de las más diversas temáticas, desde las artes y la filosofía hasta las anécdotas que no tenían mayor utilidad que sacar alguna risa. Se suponía que deberían extraer minerales de la tierra para poder pagar sus crímenes y ser liberados finalmente, pero la elfa le había contado el secreto a voces: sólo salían aquellas personas que a los Sangre Argéntea les conviniera tener libres, de otro modo, estaban condenados a pudrirse allí dentro. Finalmente, después de días de agonizante espera en la incertidumbre salpicada del enorme rencor hacia el Imperio y hacia los Thalmor que se le había ido añejando en el corazón a Ulfric, un guardia se acercó para abrir la reja.

-Hay alguien a quien le interesas libre. Puedes irte.

Y condujo al nórdico, quien murmuró una despedida a Isildë que le fue levemente respondido con un asentimiento, a una cámara contigua, donde guardaban todas sus pertenencias y lo aguardaba Thongvor Sangre Argéntea.

-¡Ajá! ¡Aquí tenemos a un auténtico nórdico! ¡El único que realmente hizo algo por esta ciudad!- le estrechó la mano- Creo que podrás hacer más por el pueblo de Skyrim libre que encerrado en esa sucia mina, ¿no?- soltó una risilla.

-Gracias… -Ulfric estaba desconcertado mientras se colocaba de nuevo la armadura y sopesaba sus opciones con rapidez.

-Esperamos mucho de ti, no nos decepciones… Y creo que sería mejor que regresaras a tu hogar, al menos por ahora.- la voz se le tornó sombría.

-Lo haré, pero antes de partir tengo una petición.- Ulfric dudaba mucho que accediera, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Lo que sea en que podamos ayudarte.

-Deja que la elfa venga conmigo.

-¿Disculpa...?- alzó una ceja con disgusto.

Antes de que Thongvor pudiera poner algún pero de por medio Ulfric continuó.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con los Thalmor. Ha pasado su vida defendiendo a gente inocente, es una guerrera muy apta y estoy seguro de que será un valioso recluta entre mis filas.

El noble de Markarth lo sopesó un momento, lo frenaba su inmenso odio a los elfos. Con un suspiro se dio por vencido.

-Bien, pero no le quites el ojo de encima. No se puede confiar en los de su raza.

Uno de los guardias asintió ante un movimiento de la mano de Thongvor, se retiró y volvió trayendo tomada del brazo a la elfa.

-Puedo caminar sola, muchas gracias.- y se soltó con elegancia del agarre del guardia.

-Haz tenido mucha suerte, no abuses de ella, elfa.- el tono de voz del noble era ruda y se suavizó al dirigirse a Ulfric.- Tendrán vía libre, no se demoren aquí.

-Gracias. Escucharás noticias de nosotros más temprano que tarde.- Ulfric posó su mano en el hombro del Sangre Argéntea y éste se retiró junto con los guardias.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Isildë mientras se vestía con la armadura ligera negra y con capa y gorro que le habían devuelto.

-¿Es importante para ti el saberlo?

Ella sonrió y no dijo más.

Salieron de Markarth por la noche, sin llamar la atención. En los establos les proporcionaron caballos y les permitieron partir con la bendición de Talos en ellos. Al principio cabalgaron juntos hablando de su liberación, pero al llegar al primer cruce importante del camino, se detuvieron. Ulfric la miró con algo de incomodidad.

-¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿A dónde irás?

-No lo he pensado, supongo que a donde me lleve el viento. Lejos de Markarth para empezar.

Ulfric podía sentir su mirada, aún a través de la venda, pero no era algo común. Ella _sabía_ en dónde estaba él exactamente, a pesar de la falta de visión.

-Ven conmigo. Estoy seguro de que al menos podrás encontrar algo que valga la pena para ti en Ventalia. Le he dicho a Thongvor que te reclutaría, pero claro esa era una mera excusa para que te liberaran, no tienes que acceder si no es tu deseo.

La elfa sonrió. La primera sonrisa sincera que le había visto.

-Iré contigo, entonces. Después de todo, no tengo algo más importante qué hacer.

Ulfric le devolvió la sonrisa y cabalgaron de nuevo.

-Nunca me han encantado los caminos de la Cuenca, son demasiado estériles para mi gusto.- apuntó Isildë cuando dejaban atrás el paisaje rocoso de aquella comarca para entrar en uno más verde.

-¿Prefieres los paisajes veraniegos? Te será difícil encontrar uno en Skyrim.

-No, el otoño. Eso sí me gusta. ¿Has estado en Paraje de Ivar? Los bosquecillos aledaños son preciosos. Parece como si estuvieran atrapados en el tiempo, siempre en otoño.

-Sí, he visto ese pueblo. Entrené algún tiempo con los Barbas Grises.

-De allí tu control sobre la Voz…

Las conversaciones entre los dos viajeros eran ligeras y fluidas aunque cargadas de mucho significado y sustancia que sólo podían atisbarse entre líneas. Los caminos de Skyrim estaban prácticamente abandonados, no muchas personas viajaban por temor a ser capturadas por alguno de los dos bandos en la Guerra Civil. Cuando mucho se cruzaban con caravanas de khajitas que amablemente les deseaban un buen día. Ulfric le había contado a Isildë del rechazo constante que recibían a causa de la fama de traficantes y ladrones que tenían.

-Conozco a unos cuantos khajitas, la verdad es que son buena gente.

-¿Y lo que se dice de ellos?

-Bueno, el Gremio de Ladrones tiene mayores méritos y no veo que nadie en Riften los haya echado de la ciudad.- Ulfric no respondió.- Si las personas no se juzgaran las unas a las otras por su raza o creencias todo sería mucho más pacífico.

Hacia el final del viaje ya habían conocido lo suficiente el uno del otro como para saber a grandes rasgos la mentalidad y temple del otro. Tal vez no compartían demasiados detalles, pero la atmósfera entre ellos era muy relajada.

Dejaron atrás el verdor y el paisaje se volvió blanco, a lo lejos, al caer el anochecer, se recortaba contra el horizonte la ciudad de Ventalia.

-Ahí está delante. Ventalia, mi hogar.- e hizo énfasis con orgullo haciendo un ademán, como presentando la ciudad.

-A pesar de que el frío intenso no me viene tan bien, debo admitir que se siente imponente.- sonrió Isildë.

-¿Se siente?

-Sí, cada sitio tiene una energía en particular.

-Y más que eso, aún tienes que descubrir…- se interrumpió al ver un grupo de personas que corrieron hacia él de inmediato cuando lo vieron aproximarse al puente de entrada.

-¡Ulfric!

-¿Qué sucede?- se apeó y tomó por los brazos a la mujer que se adelantó a los demás.

-¡Tu padre! No… Tienes que venir.

Ulfric se puso pálido y corrió al interior de la ciudad. Isildë dejó su caballo en los establos y se internó en la ciudad mientras se colocaba la capucha y se retiraba la venda con disimulo, manteniendo la cabeza baja. Con el barullo de las personas que estaban fuera murmurando alto, nadie notó cómo se deslizaba hacia el Palacio de Reyes. En la sala principal, que estaba llena de gente, pudo divisar a Ulfric, estaba con un hombre moreno que llevaba un sombrero que le susurraba algo mientras lo tomaba por los hombros. El nórdico se puso aún más pálido y tenía pinta de desmayarse en cualquier instante. Los gritos de la gente no se hicieron esperar, un par de hombres lo sentaron en el trono que había en la misma sala y la gente se acercó aún más hablando todos a la vez. Se volvió a colocar la venda y tomó a un guardia por el codo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Nuestro jarl, el Oso… Ha muerto. Ulfric es su hijo, el heredero al trono.- y se retiró a intentar poner algo de orden.

Isildë suspiró y salió hacia el pueblo. Preguntando a los lugareños dio con la posada: El Calor de la Vela. Abrió la puerta dejando entrar una ventisca con nieve y se acercó al mostrador.

-Discúlpeme, quisiera alquilar una habitación.

-Claro, tengo la del fondo disponible. Serán 10 septim… Lo siento, pero tú no eres de por aquí, ¿no?- cuestionó una mujer rubia que había estado distraída limpiando.

-No, no lo soy.

-¡Oh, bueno! En ese caso tal vez quieras quedarte a tomar un trago y podemos conversar un po…

-Será sólo la habitación, gracias.- le dejó las monedas en la mesa y se retiró a la habitación dejando a la mujer con cara de desconcierto.

Cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo nada más entrar. Se quitó la capucha, la venda de los ojos y se sentó en una silla que había en una esquina a descansar. Mordisqueó un trozo de pan que había en un plato y del bolsillo sacó una larga pipa. La llenó, la encendió y comenzó a disfrutar del inhalar y exhalar humo. Suspiró por lo bajo, no se había esperado aquello. Probablemente se marcharía después de descansar algunas horas, sería mejor no irrumpir en aquél momento tan personal. Además, ya estaba en su hogar. No necesitaba más de su presencia.

Parpadeó lentamente, en ocasiones casi olvidaba qué se sentía tener los ojos libres de aquél vendaje. El humo inundó lentamente la habitación y, al llegar la madrugada, sólo las brasas en la pipa se alcanzaban a divisar entre la negrura.


	3. 2 Alianzas, Riñas y un Encuentro

**Ahora que ya tengo su atención, me gustaría agradecer a los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic y también quiero decirles que mi Beta y yo estamos haciendo un gran, gran esfuerzo para que el fic quede lo mejor posible y llevamos (aunque suene un poco ridículo) un arduo trabajo de investigación y análisis de teorías y otros menesteres para que esto quede perfecto para ustedes, es por esto y por cuestiones personales que probablemente no estaré actualizando tan seguido, pero les aseguro que cada capítulo tiene toda nuestra dedicación y que valdrá la pena la espera. Agradezco de antemano su comprensión.**

 **LaDiosaYenapa:** ¡Gracias por tu review! No sabes qué feliz me hace leer esto. Habrá todavía mucho más por descubrir de nuestra elfa. Espero verte seguido por aquí.

* * *

II

Alianzas, Riñas y un Encuentro en Riften

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando despertó, apenas había descansado lo suficiente como para continuar con su viaje. Se calzó las botas y se puso la capa para salir a batallar con el fuerte viento que hacía en las calles de piedra que no hacían otra cosa que propiciar aún más las bajas temperaturas. Alzó la vista al cielo que estaba nublado, probablemente comenzaría a nevar en cualquier momento y volvió a cubrirse los ojos con la venda. Los tacones bajos de sus botas apenas y hacían sonido bajo sus pasos y se vieron opacados aún más por el rechinar de la puerta de entrada de la ciudad. En el puente principal no mejoraba la sensación, estaba silencioso y sólo los árboles en los alrededores aullaban y de vez en vez se podía captar alguna maldición en voz baja que soltaban los pocos guardias que se refugiaban manteniéndose lo más cerca que les era posible a los muros de piedra.

Casi había alcanzado la mitad del puente cuando la detuvo la voz enronquecida de Ulfric.

-¿Te vas sin decir adiós?

-No parecía conveniente hacerlo.

Se acercó a él. Había estado allí desde hacía rato intentando calmar su tumultuosa mente después de su abrupto recibimiento.

-Habías dicho que te quedarías.

No sonaba molesto, sino cansado.

-No quiero importunar. No creo que necesites un problema más.

-Precisamente por eso quiero que te quedes.

Isildë no respondió.

-He tomado una decisión. Es hora de que los Thalmor dejen nuestra tierra en paz… Incluso si eso significa declarar una guerra.

-¿No ha pasado ni un día y te has decidido ya?

-Sí. Y necesitaré tu ayuda si quiero tener éxito en esto. Por lo que vi, eres muy buena en lo que a la diplomacia respecta.

-¿Te parece?- una nota sarcástica saltó en su voz.

-Creo que puedo considerarte una amiga ahora, así que te lo pido como tal. Además, creo que me debes un favor.

-Eso es un truco sucio.- sonrió ella.

-Aprendí de alguien.- le devolvió.

Suspiró.

-Está bien. Pero al menos deberías alojarme, no me agrada que la posadera haga preguntas.

Ulfric le sonrió y ambos regresaron al Palacio.

Al amanecer, Ulfric tomó posesión del trono de Ventalia en una ceremonia formal donde honraron adecuadamente a su padre y dio un pequeño discurso, después las personas se fueron retirando lentamente dejando sola la sala del trono. Isildë llevaba la capucha puesta y miraba disimuladamente el interior, se veía muy espacioso sin tantas personas dentro. Ulfric se sentó en el trono, recargó los codos en las rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos soltando un fuerte suspiro. Isildë se acercó, se detuvo frente a él y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Él alzó el rostro y le tomó la mano en agradecimiento. Ella podía notarlo, llevaba en sus hombros un peso que nadie excepto él mismo era capaz de llevar y comprender. Al menos podría serle buena compañía.

En los meses siguientes el Palacio se volvía un verdadero desastre auditivo cuando a Ulfric le tocaba poner en regla los asuntos pendientes que su padre había dejado inconclusos por la guerra y para esto tenía a dos personas que le seguían la discusión. Uno de ellos era Jorleif, un hombre sencillo que había sido amigo de la infancia de Ulfric y que el mismo había nombrado administrador al volver a Ventalia, tenía una forma calmada y cortés de hablar, era bastante prudente también, así que procuraba mantenerse al margen de los conflictos. El otro era Galmar Puño de Piedra, el único que competía con Ulfric cuando los ánimos empezaban a caldearse y comenzaban a subir el tono de voz, era un nórdico de modales rudos y de pensamiento extremista acerca de lo que él consideraba que debería ser un verdadero nórdico y había tenido algunos roces leves con Isildë por motivos que ella consideraba superfluos.

Uno de los tantos temas que se trataron en aquellas sesiones era las condiciones de vida de los elfos oscuros y los argonianos inmigrantes, los primeros vivían aislados en una zona de Ventalia conocida como el Barrio Gris debido a la fuerte discriminación que sufrían de parte del resto de los ciudadanos; y a los segundos ni siquiera se les permitía cruzar la muralla de la ciudad, habitaban como podían los muelles por el mismo motivo que los dumner. Para Galmar si no eran nórdicos entonces no era un tema prioritario, Jorleif alegaba que no podían ignorar esa situación y Ulfric sólo prestaba atención con expresión fatigada y seria. Isildë los escuchaba recargada en uno de los muros de la oficina del jarl y adivinaba el pensamiento de Ulfric. Ella sabía muy bien las terribles torturas que Elenwen, la embajadora Thalmor en Skyrim, le había hecho pasar y comprendía hasta cierto punto su desconfianza general hacia la gente proveniente de otros pueblos, sin embargo, no aprobaba la manera en la que se le estaba dando largas y las pocas acciones que se realizaban para hacer sus vidas al menos un poco más llevaderas. Pero siempre se lo guardaba para sí, Ulfric era el jarl y ella no quería interferir en sus decisiones, en parte porque lo consideraba antiético dada la inexperiencia y juventud de Ulfric y la suya propia, y en parte porque la política siempre le había dado pereza y no tenía ninguna intención de terminar inmiscuida en aquellos menesteres.

Cuando la ciudad y la administración estuvieron más o menos bajo el control de Ulfric y después de cerciorarse de que éste no la necesitaría pronto, le pidió una licencia al jarl. Isildë estaba bastante acostumbrada a andar de aquí a allá y la vida rutinaria dentro del Palacio comenzaba a cansarle.

-¿Para qué querrías irte tan repentinamente?- le cuestinó Galmar con gesto adusto.

-Repentinamente no, Galmar. He esperado pacientemente el momento en que mi partida no perjudique a nadie y mis motivos son personales. No creo que tenga que compartirlos contigo.- su voz sonaba apacible pero llevaba una advertencia implícita.

Galmar gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Volverás, ¿cierto?- el jarl se veía algo tenso por el aviso.

-Ciertamente, sólo necesito tomar algo de aire fresco. En cuanto esté satisfecha de explorar volveré.

Ulfric sonrió.

-No te metas en líos, ¿sí?

-Esa es mi especialidad.

Después de recibir la bendición de Talos de parte de Ulfric, escuchar de Jorleif unas cuantas sugerencias para el viaje y sentir la mirada de reproche de Galmar, Isildë partió hacia el sur. Después de pasar tanto tiempo en el frío le apetecía un clima más cálido. Por el camino no se topó con grandes inconvenientes, más allá de los animales salvajes y algún bandido que se había querido pasar de listo, los zorros le huían al paso y las aves canturreaban en los árboles mientras iba dejando atrás el paisaje nevado para entrar en uno con árboles de hojas rojizas y pasto seco. Detuvo a su montura, un precioso caballo de pelo color castaño claro, y se permitió observar con precaución. Una ciudad se perfilaba contra el cielo anaranjado ante la puesta del sol. Riften, hogar de ladrones y corrupta hasta la médula, según le había contado Jorleif. Dudó unos instantes pero reanudó la marcha hasta llegar a los establos. Le pagó algunas monedas al encargado para que cuidara del de su equino compañero y le cortó la charla con sequedad. Al acercarse a la puerta de entrada, uno de los guardias le cortó el paso.

-¡Hey tú! Debes pagar el peaje antes de entrar.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Peaje..?

-Sí, no importa que seas una ciega o estés entera, de todas formas tienes que pagar peaje para tener el privilegio de visitar la ciudad.

Isildë se sintió ligeramente ofendida por el señalamiento del guardia, pero su tono de voz siguió tan templada y tranquila como siempre.

-Mira, tú y yo sabemos que tratas de estafarme y yo no tengo tiempo que perder, así que o te quitas de mi camino o me encargaré de que te quedes sin trabajo.

-¡Ya, ya! No necesitas recurrir a eso. Puedes pasar.- y abrió el portón.

-¡Qué amable!- inclinó la cabeza ella con un tinte socarrón en la frase.

El guardia bufó y la elfa comenzó a andar por la calle principal. Le hubiera gustado darle un vistazo, pero podía escuchar pasos de la gente que comenzaba a regresar a sus casas después de un largo día de labores y no era prudente hacerlo. A tientas encontró el barandal de uno de los puentes que comunicaban las calles de aquél poblado y, deteniéndose, escuchó la voz de un hombrecillo asustado al otro extremo.

-¡Pero Zafiro! ¡No ha sido culpa mía! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que robarían la carreta?

-¡Nada de peros! Tuviste la oportunidad de pagar y la perdiste. Tal vez así aprendas a escoger mejor a quién solicitas créditos.

-Espera… ¿Insinúas que tú..?

-Eso da igual, págame o atente a las consecuencias. No creo que desees quedar en mal con todo el gremio, ¿o sí?- lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa mientras el tipo temblaba.

-¡Disculpen! ¿Serían tan amables de indicarme la posada? Había estado viajando y el atardecer me ha tomado de improviso.- con suavidad se había deslizado entre un individuo y otro logrando que Zafiro soltara al tipo.

-Estás interrumpiendo algo, forastera.- estaba visiblemente molesta.

-Lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención pero me veo en la necesidad de pedir ayuda.- y alzó la cabeza dejando que la capucha dejara ver la venda que llevaba.

Zafiro torció los labios en una mueca desdeñosa y el joven alzó las cejas sorprendido, con premura le tomó la mano a Isildë guiándola para que lo tomara del brazo.

-Descuide, yo la llevaré. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes.- dijo el presuroso.

-No te preocupes, no quiero molestar.- respondió Isildë dejándose guiar por el chico que daba pasos lentos pero continuos hacia ''La Abeja y el Dardo''.

-No podrás esconderte siempre, Shadr…- la voz venenosa de aquella mujer logró arrancarle un escalofrío al antes mencionado.

Shadr la guió dentro de la posada y dejó que hablara con Keerava, una argoniana reservada y bastante grosera de modales… Esto hasta que se le mostraba una bolsa llena de septims. Aceptó el dinero de Isildë y dejó que Shadr la ayudara mientras les mostraba el camino hacia la habitación.

-Avísame si necesitas algo.- dijo Keevara y se retiró.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras la elfa se sentaba en una silla desvencijada y sacaba de uno de sus múltiples bolsillos la pipa.

-Parece que tienes problemas con la mujer de antes.- su tono ya no sonaba frágil y dudoso, sino firme.

-¿Uh?.. ¡Ah, sí!- respondió el segundo recuperándose del pequeño sobresalto que se había llevado ante el cambio en el semblante de la mujer.- Le debo algo de dinero que le pedí prestado. Creí que podría devolvérselo pero… Bueno, tengo la impresión de que me ha estafado.- soltó sin más.

-¿Y quién es ella exactamente?

-Es miembro del Gremio de Ladrones, es una organización criminal que tiene su base aquí, en Riften, viven en las cloacas como las ratas que son. Se dedican a estafar, robar e intimidar a la gente de por aquí.

-Bello.- encendió la pipa.- No te preocupes por ella, no tendrás que pagarle nada.

-¿En serio? Pero…

-¿Cuándo puedo encontrarla por las calles?

-Bueno, pasa aquí parte de la noche bebiendo un poco y cazando víctimas y después se va a La Ratonera, será a eso de las once.

-Bien.- sorbió lentamente la sustancia de la pipa.- Ya me haré cargo de ella.- terminó en medio de una bocanada de humo que Shadr alejó de sí haciendo un abanico de su mano.

-Espera, ¿qué piensas hacer?- se notaba nervioso e incrédulo.

-Confía en mí. Nunca olvido un favor.

-Claro…

Esa misma noche, Isildë se escabulló detrás de Zafiro cuando ésta salía de la posada, iba algo distraída y las monedas que llevaba sonaban con un alegre tintineo al ritmo de su paso. Al llegar a la altura del cementerio de Riften y con la oscuridad cobijándola se acercó a ella y la tomó por el cuello de la capa.

-¡¿Pero qué..?!

-Silencio. Ahora escúchame bien,- Isildë empujaba una daga de plata contra el abdomen de su víctima.- vas a dejar tranquilo a Shadr, tú sabes bien que ha sido por tu causa el que no haya podido pagarte.

-¡Lo que le pase a ese idiota no es asunto mío, sólo tomo lo que por derecho es mío! ¡Y quítate de mi camino si..!

-No creo que estés en posición de discutir conmigo.- empujó más la daga logrando que se quedara quieta.- Te lo dejaré más claro, si vuelves a amenazar a Shadr haré que te tragues todo el oro que le robaste…- lo amenazador de su semblante y voz se veían incrementados por el ambiente del cementero y la escasa luz de luna.

-¡Está bien! Dile a Shadr que no me debe nada…

Isildë sonrió y guardó la daga para después echar a andar de vuelta a la posada.

-¡Te arrepentirás! ¡No tienes idea con quién te metes!

La elfa ni siquiera dudó uno de sus pasos, sólo dejó que la satisfacción de una tarea completada la llenara.


	4. 3 La Llave

**¡Uno más! Estoy feliz de haber podido actualizar relativamente rápido. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **LaDiosaYenapa:**

¡Y los problemas que faltan por venir! Gracias por los halagos, como dije, estamos haciendo un gran esfuerzo en cuanto a investigación, trama y redacción para que tengamos un resultado limpio para ustedes. Estaré intentando mantener este ritmo en las actualizaciones. También yo hice la misión con elocuencia, pero me gustó este detalle acá, ja ja.

* * *

III

La Llave

-¿En serio? ¿No me buscará más?

-No, a menos que vuelvas a pedirle ayuda a la gente equivocada, claro está.

A la mañana siguiente Isildë había ido a reunirse con Shadr a los establos de Riften para informarle de su misión nocturna. Estaba lista para partir después de eso, planeaba continuar con su viaje hacia el sur, después de lo que había ocurrido no le convenía quedarse en esa ciudad por mucho más tiempo.

-¡No sé cómo agradecerte! No creía que nadie se preocupara por mí…

-Ya, déjalo estar. No fue complicado hacerla desistir de todos modos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras la elfa alistaba todo en las bolsas laterales de su caballo.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?

-¿Por qué?

-No es nada, sólo esperaba que te quedaras un poco más.

-No sé cómo estar quieta, pero lo más probable es que un día regrese.

-Eso espero.

Montó y se echó la capucha.

-Bueno, nos veremos después. Cuídate hasta entonces.

-Sí, tú también. Que los Divinos estén contigo.- se despidió Shadr.

La brisa que mecía los árboles en los bosques aledaños era refrescante y tenía un olor puro, se escuchaban algunas aves matutinas cantando y las pisadas cautelosas de algún zorro que rondaba cerca. Algunos recuerdos de mañanas parecidas a aquella flotaban en la mente de Isildë, sonrió al recordarse de niña y las vivencias que había tenido. Posiblemente este mismo sopor de tranquilidad la hizo bajar la guardia lo suficiente para que no se percatara a tiempo de que alguien la seguía de cerca y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar correctamente, la habían rodeado cuatro hombres con armaduras ligeras de cuero negro. Uno de ellos se adelantó y se bajó la capucha, era pelirrojo con el cabello a la altura de los hombros y una barba de candado.

-No fuiste tan afortunada esta vez, ¿eh? Debiste pensar que nadie sale impune al meterse con el Gremio de Ladrones. Baja del caballo y no tendremos que ser tan violentos contigo.- canturreó socarronamente.

Isildë se apeó y sonrió con cortesía.

-Buenos días, caballeros. ¿A qué debo el honor?- sabía bien que era probable que no pudiera vencer a los cuatro a la vez y no le convenía arriesgarse.

-Sabes bien a qué. Amenazaste a Zafiro anoche, seguro que la recuerdas, ¿no?- el líder se aproximó a ella y le colocó una daga bajo la barbilla.

-Estaba defendiendo a un amigo mío, ha sido una desafortunada coincidencia que su agresor haya sido de tu gremio.

-Desafortunada es exactamente la palabra para describir tu situación. Ahora…

-Siendo tú el líder seguro que sabes de negocios.- lo interrumpió. El pelirrojo alzó las cejas con interés.

-Continúa.

-Mira, ya has visto mis habilidades, estoy segura de que no toman por sorpresa a tu gente muy a menudo, ¿o sí?

-Pues no, lo cierto es que no.

-Y estoy segura de que debe haber algo en Tamriel que no hayan sido capaces de… obtener por sus medios, tal vez alguien podría darles una mano. Alguien que pudiera ser exonerada de sus crímenes a cambio de un útil servicio.

El hombre lo sopesó un segundo.

-Piénsalo, Brynjolf, no es tan mala idea. Podría ayudarnos con lo de…

-¡Silencio!- la observó de pies a cabeza, analizando sus opciones.

-¡Vamos! Además sin el factor sorpresa no soy una gran amenaza.- soltó la elfa alegremente.

-Mmhh… Vale.- guardó la daga.- ¡Pero no te quitaré el ojo de encima! Ven con nosotros.

Uno de los hombres tomó al caballo por las riendas y anduvieron en silencio el camino de regreso a Riften. Al llegar, el mismo hombre del establo recibió al animal y el guardia les cedió el paso. La condujeron por las calles empedradas hasta llegar a un orfanato, de ahí, bajaron unas escaleras hasta los ríos que cruzaban bajo la ciudad, cruzaron un puentecillo y abrieron una de las puertas. Una vez adentro, Isildë pude sentir el olor a humedad y podedumbre, estaba oscuro. Las alcantarillas, tal como había dicho Shadr. Avanzaron por el entramado de túneles y llegaron a una sala donde el aire no se sentía tan viciado como antes, imaginaba que sería más espacioso y había agua estancada, no podía estar del todo segura. Se detuvieron.

-Quédate aquí y no intentes nada o tendrás a todo el Gremio encima. Vigílala, Runa.

-Como digas.

-¿Al menos me dirás en dónde estoy?- preguntó Isildë con aire casual una vez que Brynjolf se hubo alejado.

-Estás en el Jarro Ajado. Un punto de reunión, por decirlo así.- respondió Runa con sequedad, pero no se escuchaba áspero como Brynjolf.

-¿Y quiénes se reúnen?

-El Gremio, naturalmente.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por las crecientes voces de disgusto de Brynjolf y un hombre más.

-¡Te digo que es una oportunidad!

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a ellos.

-¿Tú eres la elfa que amedrentó a Zafiro? No pareces la gran cosa.

-Las apariencias son un arma peligrosa, ¿no lo crees?

El hombre bufó levemente.

-Chica lista. Bueno, si quieres salvar tu cuello hay un trabajo disponible del que podríamos discutir. Si todo sale bien, olvidaremos todo este embrollo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Te escucho.

-Aquí no, ven conmigo.

Avanzaron a rodeando el pequeño estanque, pasaron al lado de la barra del Jarro Ajado llevándose consigo algunos murmullos curiosos y entraron por una puerta semi oculta que llevaba a una cisterna que albergaba un montón de camas y espacios de entrenamiento. El hombre se detuvo detrás de un escritorio que se encontraba al fondo.

-Bien, la misión es muy simple en realidad: tienes que entrar a las ruinas de Irkngthand, buscar una llave o alguna manera de entrar y volver aquí con la llave o la información. Toda esta operación debe mantenerse en sumo secreto. No debe enterarse ni un alma, ¿comprendes?

-¿Irkngthand? ¿Ruinas dwemer? ¿Para qué querrías entrar allí? Dudo mucho que sea por el bien de la investigación…

-La información extra no es parte del trato. Y bien, ¿aceptas o no?

Isildë lo sopesó un momento, había algo en la esencia de aquél hombre que le inquietaba enormemente.

-Acepto.

-Entonces, más vale que te pongas en marcha. Brynjolf irá contigo, no confíes en nadie más que él.

-Creí que era sumo secreto…

-No soy idiota como para permitir que se te ocurra escapar a medio camino.

-Vale…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Por qué?

-Me gustaría saber con quién estoy trabajando.

-La información extra no es parte del trato.- su tono de voz se ensombreció y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal a su interlocutor.

-Bien. Adelante entonces.

Cuando estuvieron armados, cargados con provisiones y pociones, les otorgaron un mapa y partieron desde Riften hacia el norte. Cuando la ciudad se perdió en el paisaje otoñal que dejaban atrás, Brynjolf comenzó a conversar sintiéndose incómodo por la tensión que había entre él y la elfa.

-Así que… ¿Qué te trajo a Riften? ¿Eres amiga de Shadr?

-Ahora lo soy.

-¿No lo conocías de nada? ¿Por qué lo defendiste entonces?

-No necesito un motivo para ayudar a alguien que lo requiere.

-Una curiosa forma de pensar. No hay mucha gente que la haga de héroe estos días.

-No pretendo ser un héroe, sólo hago lo que considero correcto.

-Ya…

El pelirrojo se veía algo intrigado, pero no hizo más preguntas. El resto del camino se vio entorpecido por bandidos, manadas de lobos y las criaturas hostiles habituales de Skyrim. Dejaban personas y paisajes atrás y las conversaciones superficiales iban y venían entre tramos del camino y descansos para los caballos. Isildë sabía que tendrían que pasar cerca de Ventalia para poder alcanzar las ruinas y se sentía inquieta entre más se acercaban, pero no dijo nada a su acompañante. Afortunadamente para ella, no había lugareños que pudieran reconocerla a ella o a su montura cuando atravesaron ese tramo.

A medida que avanzaban al norte, el clima se sentía más frío y la nieve caía helándoles las mejillas. Llegaron al pie de la montaña, aún quedaba un tramo más cuando dejaron los caballos y se dispusieron a continuar sigilosamente.

-Puede que esté lleno de bandidos…- señaló Brynjolf.

-Sí… No debemos darles oportunidad de que se den cuenta que algo ocurre.

-¿Pretendes matarlos a todos?

-Pasar desapercibidos si es posible sería más inteligente, dudo que quieras enfrentarte a todos, ¿o sí?

-Claro que no. A discreción entonces.

Sus pasos se amortiguaban en la nieve y la espesura de la tormenta los ocultaba de miradas indiscretas. Subieron por las ruinas despacio, inadvertidos. Al llegar a la entrada había un último vigilante, era imposible esquivarlo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- susurró el ladrón.

-Silencio.

Podía escuchar sus pisadas leves y amortiguadas, el tintinear de su armadura y su pesada respiración. Se giró para observar la lejanía y soltó un bostezo. No había terminado de darlo cuando la daga de plata de Isildë le rebanó el cuello sin que éste pudiera analizar qué había pasado antes de caer muerto. La sangre manchó la nieve y Brynjolf alzaba las cejas impresionado.

-Zafiro no exageraba sobre ti…

-Hay que llevarlo dentro o se enterarán.- le cortó.

Brynjolf tomó al cadáver e Isildë cubrió las manchas de sangre con la nieve y entraron.

En el interior de las ruinas podían escucharse sonidos extraños producidos por el propio eco de la piedra tallada, pero nada más.

-Parece que adentro no hay nadie, pero no bajes la guardia de todas formas.- el tono de Isildë era pausado y tranquilo, sin revelar el presentimiento que le oprimía.

-No entiendo por qué Mercer creía que necesitaríamos a alguien más. Esto lo hubiera podido hacer solo…

-Es un hombre astuto, debe tener algún motivo.

Sus pisadas resonaban por todo el complejo subterráneo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No es difícil adivinarlo, de otro modo no sería el líder de su organización.

Brynjolf alzó las cejas y asintió levemente como reafirmando la obviedad de su propia pregunta.

Avanzaron bastante, cada vez más profundo. Algunas puertas cedían con una ganzúa, otras estaban completamente cerradas, la última que pudieron alcanzar era una de estas.

-Supongo que era esta la puerta a la que se refería.- la elfa recorría el tallado de la cerradura buscando algún indicio de debilidad.

-Sí… No se abrirá por los métodos normales.

-No, hay que buscar. Tal vez encontremos algo en los alrededores.

-Claro…

Se separaron y buscaron en las cámaras secundarias. Algunas piezas de metal, máquinas que no funcionaban y sistemas que parecían funcionar a base de vapor fue lo que encontraron, pero ninguna llave. Isildë dejó de palpar un cofre pequeño y redondo que había encontrado cuando escuchó la voz del pelirrojo que la llamaba desde otra habitación.

-Encontré este. No parece dwemer.

Se trataba de un cofre de extraña figura, de color negro y de hechura rústica. La elfa frunció el entrecejo y alzó la tapa.

-¿Qué hay?- preguntó en voz alta, no arriesgaría su mano.

-Un par de insectos y… ¿una llave?- Brynjolf la extrajo y sus ojos se iluminaron.- ¡Ja, ja! ¿Podría ser? ¡Mercer por fin admitirá que siempre tengo razón!

-Silencio…

-¿Por qué..?

Se dieron media vuelta y se percataron del ser que los observaba desde la puerta: encorvado, flaco, con los ojos cegados como si se los hubieran quemado. Brynjolf dejó escapar un bajo gemido de horror. La criatura gritó algo y múltiples gritos le respondieron desde las profundidades. Isildë se adelantó y, haciendo uso de la espada de plata que llevaba, le cortó la cabeza.

-¡VAMONOS!- le gritó a Brynjolf sacándolo de su asombro y comenzaron a correr tan rápido como les permitían los músculos.

De las fisuras en las paredes, aparentemente inaccesibles, salían más y más de los pálidos monstruos y comenzaban a darles alcance. Llegaron a la puerta de entrada y la abrieron. Isildë volvió para juntar el cadáver que habían dejado antes.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Necesitamos una distracción para escapar.

Brynjolf bufó y la ayudó a sacar el cadáver. Cuando ya estaban afuera, uno de los monstruos logró darle una estocada en un costado, derribándolo y lo tomó de los pies para arrastrarlo de vuelta al interior. Isildë dejó el cadáver fuera y, dudando un segundo, volvió a entrar y le clavó la espada en la garganta al ser, que cayó inerte. Ayudó a Brynjolf a ponerse de pie y salieron cerrando la puerta. Con una patada tiró el cadáver por la orilla del pasillo en el que se encontraban de manera que cayera al lado contrario de donde ellos debían descender. Los gritos de los bandidos no se hicieron esperar y corrieron a examinar el cadáver, dejándoles el paso libre.

Bajaron con la mayor rapidez que la herida de Brynjolf les permitía y montaron en el caballo de Isildë y se alejó a toda velocidad mientras guiaba al segundo caballo hasta salir de la zona de peligro. Se refugió cerca de un par de pinos que se alzaban majestuosos entre unos matorrales, allí no los podrían ver tan fácilmente. Isildë desmontó y ayudó al pelirrojo a sentarse en el suelo, recargando la espalda en uno de los pinos.

-Creí que me dejarías…

-No soy tan vil.- replicó ella.

Rebuscó entre las bolsas que llevaba su caballo y sacó un par de vendajes y una botella que contenía un líquido rojo, se arrodilló junto a Brynjolf y comenzó a desatarle las correas de la armadura.

-Oye, tómatelo con calma, ¡nos acabamos de conocer!- río el ladrón con una sonrisa ladeada que pretendía ocultar su dolor.

La elfa le devolvió levemente la sonrisa con un delicado rubor.

-No te muevas.

Examinó la herida, no era muy profunda pero podría infectarse. Tomo un paño a modo de compresa, la colocó sobre la herida y vendó para sujetarla en su lugar y que siguiera haciendo presión.

-Sabes lo que haces, ¿eh?

-Es útil cuando sueles viajar lo que yo.- le tendió la botella.- Bebe un sorbo.

Brynjolf hizo una mueca al tragar.

-Sabe a rayos…

Isildë río.

-Te ayudará a sanar más rápido.- le ayudó a volverse a colocar la armadura y se sentó en el suelo junto a otro de los pinos.- ¿Y la llave?

-Debe haberse caído en alguna parte.- y sonrió con ironía.

-Volveré a buscarla mientras esperas aquí.- dijo ella con seguridad al tiempo que hacía un ademán de ponerse en pie.

-Déjala, es casi imposible que la vuelvas a encontrar, se habrá caído entre la nieve y los bandidos no te dejarán pasear por su territorio como si nada. Además, estoy casi seguro de que no es la que buscamos.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, es demasiado simple. La cerradura tiene pinta de tener una llave más compleja.

-Ya…- suspiró.

-Hey, no te preocupes. Después de esto seguro que lo de Zafiro quedará olvidado. Me encargaré de eso.

-Gracias…

-Brynjolf. Me llamo Brynjolf.

-Isildë, pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿sí?

-¿Por qué no?

-Se gasta si lo usan demasiado.- le sonrió.

-Vale…- dijo él en medio de una risotada.

La tormenta se había calmado y la nieve caía lenta y pacífica mientras volvían a Riften, cabalgando y conversando poco más animadamente.


	5. 4 De Vuelta a Ventalia

**¡He vuelto! Realmente me sorprende lo rápido que he podido realizar este fic, espero mantener el ritmo y que ustedes me tengan paciencia de no ser así. Agradezco a ElPoderYenapa (La Diosa Yenapa anteriormente),** **Shandra-AO por el follow** **y a todos los demás lectores silenciosos por seguir esta historia ¡Lo aprecio infinitamente!**

 **ElPoderYenapa:** ¡Qué pena! Es una de mis favoritas y la recompensa final lo vale. No te juzgo, a mi también me atraen esos menesteres jaja. El intro del primer capítulo lo retomaré más delante, cuando sea el momento indicado y todo tendrá sentido, por ahora, disfruta ;) ¡Gracias por el review!

* * *

IV

De Vuelta a Ventalia: Estableciendo Lazos

La noche comenzaba a caer cuando Brynjolf e Isildë volvieron a pisar Riften, dejaron los caballos en los establos y entraron. Había bastante movimiento, los mercaderes comenzaban a recoger sus puestos, las personas volvían a sus casas y un ruido apacible de voces se dejaba oír desde la Abeja y el Dardo.

-Sé que me observas y es bastante incómodo, para ser honesta.- soltó ella manteniendo el perfil al frente.

-¡Ja, ja! Perdóname. Me causas curiosidad y tengo algún rato intentando adivinar qué raza de elfo eres.

-De ser otra persona me hubiera ofendido profundamente.- sonrió ella.

-Si fueras otra persona no te lo hubiera dicho con tanta desfachatez. Así que… ¿cuál es?

-Tengo orejas en punta y eso es lo importante, ¿no?

Isildë pasó de largo frente al templo de Mara pero Brynjolf la tomó del brazo.

-Hey, ven por aquí.- ella se detuvo y siguió al ladrón.- Te mostraré un pequeño atajo.

Caminaron rodeando el templo hasta llegar a la parte trasera que albergaba un pequeño cementerio, del cual destacaba una especie de mausoleo que tenía el ataúd de piedra al aire. Después de asegurarse de que no había ningún ojo curioso, Brynjolf la hizo entrar con él y presionó un adorno en forma de círculo dentro de un rombo que se encontraba en un costado del ataúd ante lo cual el piso se movió hacia atrás, accionado por algún mecanismo, y dejó al descubierto un pasadizo subterráneo.

-¿Una entrada secreta?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué me la muestras entonces?

-Confío en ti, chica. Me provocas un muy buen presentimiento.- le sonrió el pelirrojo con calidez.

-Agradezco el gesto.- respondió Isildë con una leve inclinación.

-Vamos, pues. No hay que perder más tiempo.

Se adentraron un tramo en un túnel y descendieron por una trampilla que llevaba directamente a la cisterna. Mercer los recibió con un gesto disgustado y a punto de reñir a Brynjolf por haber traído a un extraño por el único escape de emergencia que tenían.

-Tranquilo, Mercer, he encontrado una excelente pieza esta vez.- manoteó para frenar la avalancha de reclamos que se avecinaba.

Mercer los guio hasta su escritorio y apoyó las manos mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente, hablando en voz baja.

-¿Tuvieron éxito? ¿Qué sucedió?- cuestionó fijándose en la herida de su subordinado.

-Nada. Sólo un montón de bichos raros que intentaron asesinarnos. Creo que olvidaste mencionar esa parte antes de enviarnos allí.

Brynjolf comenzó a darle los pormenores de la misión con pelos y señales, omitiendo el hecho de que habían encontrado una llave. Al finalizar su relato, Mercer suspiró.

-Una lástima…- miró a Isildë.- Pero me temo que teníamos un trato y…

-Mercer, me salvó la vida. No creo que alguien que pensara traicionarnos hiciera eso, ¿o sí?

El maestre lo pensó con la mano en la barbilla.

-Tienes un punto allí…

-Además, sus habilidades no son nada despreciables, podría servirle bien al Gremio.

-Mis habilidades no han sido desarrolladas con el objetivo de robar. Sin embargo, vago frecuentemente por toda Skyrim. Un informador que te tenga noticias frescas te sería de igual provecho.- interrumpió la elfa antes de ser obligada a llevar una vida criminal.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Brynjolf?- Mercer le dirigió una mirada severa.

-Responderé por ella totalmente.- asintió.

-Entonces…- el maestre suspiró.- Tu deuda está saldada, por ahora. De cualquier modo, ándate con cuidado, el Gremio atiende a beneficios, no a lealtades.

-Eso lo tengo claro.- replicó ella con la frialdad tan impregnada en sus palabras que volvió a inquietarle.

-Bien, si me disculpan, tengo mucho que hacer.- e hizo un ademán con la mano indicándoles que se retiraran.

Ambos atendieron y Brynjolf le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, Isildë se tensó.

-Relájate, chica. Ven a tomar un trago y hablemos. Además, acabas de llegar, necesitas descansar.

Regresaron al Jarro Ajado, tomaron una de las mesitas más apartadas del resto de los miembros del Gremio, quienes los miraban con curiosidad y recelo; y Vekel, el tabernero, les acercó un par de botellas de aguamiel de Espino Negro.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente y, entre otras cosas, Brynjolf había convencido a Isildë de que se quedara algún tiempo en Riften, lo suficiente para establecer contactos y enseñarle cómo se desempeñaban en el negocio. Pasaron los días y éstos se transformaron en semanas. Isildë se hospedaba en la Abeja y el Dardo y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Brynjolf o explorando los alrededores de Riften; había logrado zanjar el rencor que le había estado guardando Zafiro y llevaban una relación de cordial tolerancia; se había enterado de toda la red de influencias que Maven Espino Negro manejaba con un secreto a voces y el pelirrojo se había ganado su confianza lentamente y, aunque ella no le contaba más de lo absolutamente necesario, habían desarrollado una complicidad que se podía leer en la forma en la que hablaban.

Había pasado poco más de un mes y medio cuando por fin sucedió lo inevitable: había llegado un mensajero desde Ventalia, quien llegó cantando todos los problemas que le había dado el encontrarla teniendo como única pista que había viajado al sur. Isildë lo compensó generosamente en forma de septims y se encerró en su habitación a leer la carta. Era de puño y letra de Ulfric, se mostraba sinceramente preocupado, ya que no había tenido noticias de ella en bastante tiempo y le preguntaba si volvería pronto. La elfa sonrió, con el ajetreo de su estancia en Riften se había olvidado por completo de escribir si quiera una nota. No estaba segura de querer volver aún a Ventalia, pero había hecho una promesa y su honor le demandaba que atendiera sus deberes. Suspiró, reunió las pocas pertenencias que había llevado consigo, dio las gracias a Keevara y le envió un mensaje a Brynjolf pidiendo que se reunieran por la noche en los establos de Riften.

-¡Cuánto misterio! ¿Para qué querías verme aquí?- preguntó el citado medio en broma.

-Tengo que partir.- soltó ella sin más.

-¿Partir? ¿A dónde?- se sobresaltó levemente el primero con la inesperada noticia.

-A Ventalia. Escucha, había estado ayudando a Ulfric antes de venir aquí y ahora me necesita de nuevo. Puedes encontrarme allí si necesitas algo, pero es imprescindible que nadie, excepto tú, lo sepan, ¿entiendes?

-¿Así sin más? ¿Tan repentinamente?

-Por favor. Sabes que no te lo diría con tantas precauciones si te estuviera mintiendo.

Brynjolf suspiró levemente.

-Vale… Cuenta con eso.

-Gracias.

Isildë montó su caballo y se acomodó la capucha.

-Volverás a visitarme de vez en vez, ¿verdad?- le preguntó el pelirrojo en medio de una risita.

-Cuando menos te lo esperes.- le sonrió ella.

-Cuídate, y suerte.

-Lo mismo para ti. Nos veremos pronto.- y atizó a su montura dirigiéndose al norte.

El mayor contratiempo que encontró de camino a Ventalia fue un par de lobos y otros animales salvajes que procuró evitar para no entorpecer su marcha. Se detenía a descansar sólo lo suficiente para no agobiar al caballo y estirarse ella misma. Una sensación punzante le molestaba en el estómago. Llegó a la ciudad por la mañana, el cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con nevar. Sin hacer caso de los comentarios que oía murmurar a su alrededor, se dirigió con paso ágil hacia el Palacio de los Reyes y la recibieron Galmar con el ceño fruncido, Jorleif notablemente preocupado y Ulfric impasible, sentado relajadamente en el trono. Isildë se retiró la capucha y anduvo.

-Buenos días, caballeros.- saludó la elfa casualmente.

-Semanas sin saber nada de ti ¿y ''buenos días'' es lo mejor que tienes para decir?- le espetó Galmar.

-Dije que volvería y lo hice. No sabía que tenía que mantenerte al tanto de lo que hago mientras no estoy de servicio.

-Pasemos a mi oficina.- Ulfric se puso de pie.- Tengo que hablarte en privado.

La forma en que pronunció ''privado'' les dejó en claro a todos que no estaba sujeto a discusión. Isildë lo siguió y cerraron la puerta una vez dentro. Estaban de pie, con la mesa donde colocaban un mapa marcado de Skyrim separándolos.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le cuestionó sin rodeos.

-En Riften, como ya te habrá dicho tu mensajero.

-Podrías habérmelo hecho saber.

-Creí que confiabas en mí.

-Lo hago. Pero empezaba a preocuparme el hecho de no tener noticias tuyas.

La elfa rio levemente.

-Ulfric, si hubieras tenido noticias mías no habrían sido buenas.

El nórdico la miró severamente pero ella permaneció firme.

-Las cartas son fácilmente interceptadas, no podía arriesgarme.

-¿A qué?

El silencio que siguió era pesado.

-Isildë, dame algo. Los hombres se inquietan por tu presencia y yo no tengo más argumento que mi propia convicción de que puedo confiar en ti.- su voz se suavizó.

-Ellos no necesitan creer, tú sí.- hizo una pausa, como escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que diría a continuación.- Mira, hay cosas que debo proteger. Sé que suena sospechoso pero tengo buenas razones. Si no estuviera siendo honesta en todo lo que te he dicho ni siquiera habría vuelto. Además, te soy fiel a ti, no a tus hombres.

Ulfric suspiró profundamente.

-Bien…- y se sentó en una silla de la mesita que había en la habitación.

Isildë se sentó junto a él.

-Tal vez un día pueda dejar ir todo, pero aún no es el momento. Confía en mí. Aún tenemos una guerra que ganar, no voy a dejar esto a la mitad del camino.

Ulfric sonrió y le tomó la mano que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Te creo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Con el paso de los meses las situaciones se fueron normalizando dentro del Palacio por sí solas. Ulfric adquiría mayor habilidad y confianza en sí mismo, al tiempo que cada vez le concedía más autonomía a Isildë, se había convertido en su confidente y frecuentemente la enviaba en misiones de reconocimiento o a espiar los movimientos de los Thalmor y el Imperio. Siempre permanecía en las sombras y nunca era detectada, su trabajo era observar y escuchar, no interferir. En los espacios de tiempo en que Ulfric quedaba satisfecho y le dejaba vagar libremente aprovechaba para escaparse a Riften, intercambiaba información con Brynjolf y se quedaba a tomar un poco mientras reían ante los coqueteos de éste. Mercer solía mantenerse al margen de toda esa situación, pero Isildë notaba su mirada inquisitiva y prudente, como si analizara cada movimiento que ella hacía. Le provocaba un sentimiento funesto, pero nunca le mencionó nada al que ahora consideraba su amigo. El resto de los miembros del Gremio le habían tomado cariño y respeto, su presencia los sacaba de la somnolienta rutina a la que se veían sometidos en ocasiones. La elfa disfrutaba tanto de estos momentos que le parecían efímeros; pero el que más anhelaba de todos aquellos era cuando volvía al Palacio de Reyes, se escabullía hasta un balconcito medio oculto de su habitación y se sentaba a fumar o beber tranquilamente. De vez en cuando veía interrumpida su soledad con la presencia ya habitual de Ulfric. La última vez que esto sucedió, Isildë estaba a punto de cumplir dos años al servicio del nórdico. Él entró después de llamar a la puerta y se sentó junto a ella en el banquillo de madera.

-¿Me acompañas?- preguntó ella señalando con la cabeza la copa de vino que yacía sobre la mesita de exterior.

Ulfric asintió, tomó la copa que la elfa le ofrecía y le dio un sorbo.

-Es bastante suave.

-Y el olor a especias le da un sabor especial.

-Es demasiado dulce para mi gusto. Prefiero el aguamiel.

-Demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

-Te acostumbras después de un tiempo. Además, ayuda a entrar calor…

-Con el endemoniado frío que hace aquí…

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Vamos, no es tan malo! Te hace apreciar una buena chimenea.

-La apreciaría aunque no estuviera helando. Eso y fondue Elsweyr acompañado de un buen vino de alto.

-Sigo creyendo que es demasiado dulce.- dio un sorbo más.

-Tal vez si alguien te enseñara a saborearlo como es debido pensarías distinto.- y ella también bebió de su copa.

Ulfric la contempló en silencio. Su piel estaba pálida y, a pesar de ser elfa, no compartía los rasgos angulosos y fuertes de sus parientes sino que eran delicados y finos. El cabello caía sobre sus hombros, como si fuera un manto espeso y pesado, perlado con algunos copos de nieve que se le habían adherido. Sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Entonces?- lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Intentarás tomarle gusto?

-No lo sé, ¿me enseñarás?- le preguntó con una sonrisa disimulada.

-¿Seguimos hablando del vino?

Él no pudo evitar reír.

-Eso depende.

-No quiero preguntar de qué.- le sonrió ella volviendo a llenar su copa y la alzó.- Por la victoria, ¿quizá?

-Por el camino que nos llevará allí.- le respondió y el viento se llevó el tintineo del brindis.


	6. 5 Revelaciones

**¡Lo logré! Me había propuesto actualizar antes de que acabara el año y comenzaba a dudar que pudiera entre las fechas decembrimas, enfermedad, escuela y otras cosas... ¡Pero aquí lo tienen!**

 **¡Un agradecimiento especial a Yukiko17 por el fav y a los demás lectores por seguir la historia!**

 **ElPoderYenapa:** Yo también tengo cierta debilidad por los elfos desde siempre. Tengo dos personajes de Skyrim, una aldmer y una bosmer. En cuanto a tus preguntas, todo se aclarará en su momento, lo prometo. Ojalá hayas aprobado tu exámen, jaja. ¡Gracias por el review!

* * *

V

Revelaciones

En algún momento de todo el tiempo que Isildë solía estar en medio del jaleo, siempre encontraba algún momento para espiar el mundo visible por debajo de la venda que llevaba habitualmente. Había llegado a albergar un profundo amor por aquellas tierras y su gente, el frío que le había llegado a parecer tan intenso, ya no lo parecía tanto.

En los siguientes años, las agresiones entre Galmar e Isildë se habían intensificado al punto de que cuando ambos estaban en la misma habitación, la tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Jorleif intentaba mantener a raya a ambos por temor a que terminaran intentando matarse o herirse de gravedad al menos el uno al otro, tarea que le era casi imposible entre las fuertes acusaciones de Galmar, los comentarios ácidos y despectivos de Isildë y la reticencia de ambos a ceder un poco por bien de la sana convivencia. Ulfric no decía una palabra de estos encuentros, cerraba los ojos, suspiraba y esperaba pacientemente a que terminaran. Jorleif le había tomado cariño a la elfa y de vez en cuando se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden para ella, en algún momento le parecía inquietante su presencia, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado y la echaba mucho en falta cuando salía en sus excursiones.

Mientras tanto, las agresiones entre Capas de la Tormenta e Imperiales continuaban, pero solían ser encuentros discretos que sólo servían para evitar que el otro bando aumentara el territorio bajo su mando. El Rey Supremo Torygg se encontraba en la ciudad de Soledad, iba y venía resolviendo asuntos de todas las comarcas de Skyrim y atendiendo la Guerra Civil a la vez. Ulfric había enviado a Isildë a hacer un último rastreo y con él había conseguido información que confirmaba que los Thalmor habían tomado por completo al Imperio, sabía los puntos débiles en la seguridad de la ciudad y la rutina de los guardias y del ajetreo general. Estaban listos para acometer una misión casi suicida con el fin de probar ante la mirada de todo Skyrim que el Imperio no existía más: un duelo a muerte entre Ulfric y Torygg.

Isildë consideraba sumamente capaz a Ulfric y no había tenido la oportunidad de ver las habilidades de Torygg anteriormente, lo que le provocaba un constante nerviosismo al pensar que tal vez Ventalia se quedaría sin jarl nuevamente. Isildë, Galmar, Ulfric y una pequeña parte de su guardia estuvieron listos para partir en una mañana fría y nublada que amenazaba con nieve, cargaron algunos caballos con provisiones, enfundaron las armas y partieron hacia el puesto que tenían instalado cerca de Soledad. Estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron por lo que se dispusieron a descansar mientras Isildë junto con un par más de soldados montaban guardia.

La capa de la elfa ondeaba al viento mientras ella estaba de pie sobre una saliente en la montaña que le daba vista al campamento y los caminos aledaños. El mismo viento le traía sonidos cercanos, desde los bostezos de los soldados y los gruñidos de Galmar hasta las pisadas de los animales en el bosque circundante. Sacó una larga pipa del bolsillo de la capa, la cargó con algo de tabaco y la encendió. La primera bocanada de humo exhalada se disipó. Las pisadas sobre la nieve la alertaron y sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿No te parece que fumas demasiado?- la reprendió la voz profunda del nórdico.

-¿No te parece que bebes demasiado?

-Vale…- sonrió él.- ¿Por qué te apartas del resto?

-Sabes perfectamente que no soy bienvenida entre ellos...

Ulfric suspiró. Tenía razón, apenas hacía unos días se había ganado el descontento de un gran número de sus seguidores por haberla defendido de sus ataques verbales, había dejado en claro que no sería tolerado que la siguieran agrediendo de ninguna manera.

-Ya hemos zanjado eso.- insistió.

-Los rumores seguirán corriendo…

-¿Y?

-Hablan sobre nosotros, nos da mala imagen.

-¡Que hablen! Además, no es del todo falso…

-Ni tampoco ciertos.- replicó ella alzando una ceja, sin ánimos de bromear. Suspiró.- Sea como sea, prefiero mantener una distancia prudencial, al menos por ahora.

-Estás tensa.

-¿Y cómo quieres que esté?- alzó un poco la voz.

-Todo saldrá bien, siempre lo hace.- por una vez era él quien mantenía la calma.

-Me preocupas…- murmuró ella.

-Lo sé.- le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.- Pero prometo volver con bien.

Un temblor recorrió la espina dorsal de la elfa y exhaló una nueva bocanada de humo. El ambiente olía ligeramente a humedad y se mezclaba con el olor a tabaco y la esencia dulce que despedía Isildë. Ulfric se acercó casi inconscientemente a ella, embriagado por el aroma, su presencia y el momento.

-Te arriesgas demasiado…- susurró ella al sentir su cercanía.

-Tal vez aún no lo suficiente...- le tomó la barbilla con los dedos y contempló sus labios, ligeramente descoloridos.

-Aun así…- podía sentir el aliento de él mezclándose con el suyo.

-¿Cuál será tu objeción esta vez?- sintió levemente el roce de sus labios.

-No puedo…- la elfa se apartó dos pasos abrazándose a sí misma.- Estoy agotada, necesito dormir.- comenzó a descender.- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Ulfric suspiró y la observó hasta que entró en su tienda. Ciertamente, había algo que no encajaba.

A la mañana siguiente el cielo se cerraba aún más, pero sin señales de dignarse a nevar o llover y los soldados se reunieron frente a Ulfric para discutir la estrategia a seguir en cualquier variante que pudiera derivarse de los eventos de ese día.

-Muy probablemente atacarán, no se tomarán a bien la muerte de Torygg, incluso si es a causa de un duelo justo, deben estar alerta. En cuanto a mí, lo mejor será que entre sin levantar sospechas de que me acompaña parte de la guardia...

-Iré contigo.- interrumpió Galmar.- Puede que necesites apoyo.

-Sí, y es por eso que Isildë me acompañará.- el capitán le dedicó una mirada asesina a la elfa que se encontraba de brazos cruzados un poco detrás de Ulfric.- Te necesito aquí para dirigirlos a todos en caso de que sea necesario atacar. Isildë es difícilmente detectable y las tropas no la respetan como deberían. Debes comprender.- le dijo el jarl antes de que protestara.

Galmar asintió en medio de un gruñido mal disimulado y la mirada expectante del resto de los soldados.

-Bien, si no hay nada más que aclarar y todo está listo…- Isildë asintió ante la mirada interrogativa de Ulfric.- es hora.

Tardaron poco en llegar a las puertas de Soledad, Ulfric se había adelantado mientras Isildë bajaba por el lado de los muelles, conocía una entrada que estaba semioculta y que la llevaría justo al centro de la ciudad sin ser vista. Se trataba de una torre, avanzó hasta lo más alto y evitando a los guardias con la ayuda de una poción de invisibilidad se escabulló por las murallas siguiendo de cerca al nórdico. Los murmullos corrían rápido y llegaron a los oídos del Rey Torygg que salió al patio del Palacio Azul a encarar a Ulfric. Isildë tomó una posición estratégica aún sobre la muralla que le permitía tener una amplia visión, se retiró la venda de los ojos y alistó el arco.

-¡Torygg! ¡Rey Supremo de Skyrim! Vine hasta aquí para enfrentarte, para demostrarte que un verdadero nórdico muestra la cara y lucha hasta el último momento. ¿Por qué has vendido nuestra patria? ¡Traidor!- la voz de Ulfric era poderosa y estaba cargada de resentimiento.

-He hecho lo que he considerado mejor, no tengo por qué dar ninguna explicación cuando el único traidor aquí eres tú. Estas destruyendo nuestra tierra por dentro…

-¡Mejor eso que ser un cobarde!..

Isildë cambió de lugar, le costaba mantener una posición estable ya que debía permanecer fuera del alcance de cualquier guardia que pudiera tocarla sin querer, si eso ocurriera, significaría su perdición. Avanzaba con rapidez y decisión, deseando que el discurso de aquellos dos guerreros terminara pronto, le parecían palabrerías sin sentido y le preocupaba la duración de la poción. A sus pies, los aceros comenzaban a chocar, provocaciones y quejidos le llegaban a los oídos y, de pronto, un sonido ensordecedor, un trueno. Dirigió su mirada hacia ese punto y vio la Voz que había empujado a Torygg de espaldas. Se perdió en ese instante, como si el tiempo avanzara más lentamente y, en su distracción, un guardia había chocado con ella. A partir de aquí todo se había vuelto confuso, los guardias dirigieron su atención hacia la elfa y ella corrió esquivando a aquellos que trataban de atraparla y las flechas que le disparaban. Miró atrás y vio a Ulfric caminando triunfante y aprovechando la distracción para salir. Esquivó a un par de guardias más y se escabulló por la misma puerta por la que había entrado. Sirviéndose de los segundos de efectividad que le sobraban al brebaje, se alejó en el bosque y entre la montaña hasta que le perdieron el rastro. Se había desviado bastante del lugar del campamento, repasó mentalmente el camino, volvió a colocarse la venda y regresó. Ulfric ya se encontraba allí cuando ella arribó y los soldados celebraban con él su parcial victoria. El nórdico tenía algunas heridas, pero nada grave y recibió a la elfa con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

-Te dije que lo conseguiría.

-Lamento haber dudado de usted, mi señor, no era mi intención ofenderle.- replicó ella con sorna.

El viaje de regreso a Ventalia se sintió mucho más corto que el de ida, todos conversaban animadamente y se reían de los rumores que corrían tan rápido con el viento. Isildë sonreía disimuladamente y se mantenía un poco alejada del resto del grupo tratando de lidiar con el hecho de que Ulfric y Galmar habían estado murmurando entre ellos y el halo de recelo y tensión que le prevenían de un suceso poco grato que se avecinaba. Arribaron de madrugada al Palacio de los Reyes y con total agotamiento se retiraron a sus aposentos. Isildë se dirigió a su balcón y, como siempre, encendió la pipa esperando a que el sueño la reclamara a ella también.

A la mañana siguiente, se convocó a una junta en la oficina de Ulfric, Galmar y Jorleif también estaban presentes. La elfa podía sentir una enorme tensión en la habitación pero permaneció tranquila al entrar.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué debemos esta reunión?- soltó ella deseando internamente que todo terminara rápido.

-Ya deberías saberlo, has pasado los últimos años abusando de la hospitalidad de Ulfric, con intenciones dudosas y sin revelarnos nada. Queremos respuestas y no está sujeto a negociación.- le espetó Galmar con cierto regocijo interno.

-Ya había aclarado ese asunto con tu jarl, debería bastarte.- se mantuvo imperturbable.

-En realidad, no hemos aclarado nada, simplemente había decidido creerte.- Isildë se heló al escuchar la voz severa de Ulfric.- Exijo saber quién eres en realidad.

El silencio cayó pesadamente y la elfa no se movió ni un ápice. Con lentitud pronunció sus siguientes palabras.

-¿Y quién eres tú para exigirme algo?

-El jarl de esta ciudad. Estamos en guerra, no podemos confiar en nadie a la ligera…

-Este insensato te ha envenenado el pensamiento, ¿vas a permitir que te haga dudar de tu más valioso elemento? ¿Aún después de todo lo que he hecho y arriesgado por tu causa?

-Eso no significa ninguna garantía. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si tú no confías en nosotros?

Isildë sonrió irónicamente. Respiró un par de veces intentando contener su creciente ira. Jorleif se cruzaba de brazos, visiblemente nervioso y sin decir ni una palabra.

-Estás tan ciego que no puedes ver más allá de la bruma que te nubla el pensamiento… Pues bien…- alzó levemente la voz y se retiró la venda de los ojos.

Era la primera vez que Isidë podía observar al nórdico tan de cerca, era unos años mayor que ella, pero aparentaba ser mucho mayor. Ulfric entreabrió los labios y se tensó, Galmar estaba estupefacto y Jorleif cayó de rodillas ante ella. Los ojos de la elfa tenían una forma humana en lugar de élfica, grandes, de color púrpura y azul oscuro, casi iridiscentes, moteados con pequeñísimos puntos plateados.

-Y en los ojos, el firmamento nocturno…- susurró Jorleif, casi en trance.

Isildë le tomó las manos al hombre y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Es esto lo que protegía. No soy una deidad ni un ser sobrenatural, pero hay quienes creen lo contrario y matarían por tenerme para sus propios fines…

-Entonces, lo sabías… ¡Sabías desde un principio que eras un peligro para todos nosotros y aun así te instalaste aquí! ¡No te importó poner en peligro todo un reino!- gritó Galmar con ira.

-¡¿Se trata de eso?! ¡¿Es esto lo que tanto te preocupaba?! No cabe duda que fui demasiado ingenua al creer benigna tu sordera… ¡Sírvanse entonces al ver satisfechos sus deseos egoístas! No tendrán más amenazas aquí.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Nuevamente, hizo uso de una poción de invisibilidad y se perdió en los bosques nevados, mientras el jarl de Ventalia se dejaba caer en una silla dentro de su oficina tratando de asimilar la revelación, haciendo conexiones en situaciones que hasta el momento le habían parecido inexplicables y tratando de acallar el torbellino en que se había convertido su mente.


	7. 6 El Significado de la Lealtad

**¡Un capítulo más! Este capítulo me llevó más quebraderos de cabeza de los que esperaba, tuvo que ser escrito y borrado una y otra y otra vez, pero al final hemos quedado satisfechos mi Beta y yo. Espero que lo disfruten, estamos poniendo todo nuestro esfuerzo en afinar cada detalle. ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!**

 **El Poder Yenapa:** No te preocupes, aún faltan muchas cosas por aclarar. Creo que te agradará saber que este es un poco mas largo que el anterior. ¡Gracias por tu review y por tu paciencia!

* * *

VI

El Significado de la Lealtad y Confianza Perdida

Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta era un nórdico de carácter fuerte, leal a sus convicciones y a sus amigos, de temple calmado la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto esa mañana. Andaba de un lado a otro en la sala del trono y en la oficina del Palacio Azul mientras las palabras y la imagen de la elfa que había sido su compañera durante los últimos años y que había partido el día anterior le rondaba el pensamiento sin darle descanso. Se planteaba y replanteaba qué era lo que debía hacer mientras Galmar esperaba su resolución con el ceño fruncido y se preguntaba al igual que todos en dónde demonios se había metido Jorleif, que había salido de la ciudad sin decir palabra desde la tarde también anterior, detrás de Isildë.

El jarl había tenido sus dudas, claro está, pero incluso en el último momento no lo había traicionado. ¿Y qué si todo resultaba una farsa? ¿Puede alguien disfrazarse tan bien? Tampoco podía ignorar los comentarios de Galmar, él era tan de fiar como Isildë. Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si ella estaba diciendo la verdad? Probablemente lo perdonaría por su falta de confianza… ¡Pero habían sido tantos años de misterio!

Sus idas y venidas se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta del Palacio al abrirse. Jorleif acaba de llegar algo agitado y evidentemente agotado. Ulfric se adelantó mientras su amigo se sentaba al comedor.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Quise alcanzar a Isildë pero…

-¿A esa perra traidora? ¿Para qué? Espero que haya sido para dar la cara por sus actos y…-interrumpió Galmar, que a su vez se vio interrumpido por la mirada severa de Ulfric.

-No la encontré, pero planeaba a Riften. Pasaba mucho tiempo allí así que supuse que alguien sabría algo, me he topado con algunos guardias y les pregunté… No es muy difícil reconocerla. La vieron partir hacia Cruce de Agua Oscura.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó el jarl.

-Sí, al menos eso fue lo que dijeron…

Ulfric tomó su hacha, se ajustó la armadura y anduvo hacia la puerta del salón.

-Quedas a cargo en mi ausencia, Jorleif.- soltó sombrío y sin detenerse.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?- le gritó Galmar.

-A buscarla.- y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Galmar gruñó y dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

-¡Quiero que vaya una parte de la guardia con él!- le ordenó a uno de los jóvenes soldados que vigilaban las puertas, éste asintió y salió por las mismas.

-¿No irás con él, Galmar?- preguntó Jorleif dando un sorbo a su copa de aguamiel.

-No será necesario, estoy seguro de que no la encontrará. ¡Es inútil!- y dio un portazo encerrándose en la oficina.

Jorleif suspiró. Tenía un mal presentimiento con aquello pero, ¿había algo mejor que pudieran hacer?

Isildë casi no había logrado dormir nada aquella noche, aún estaba planeando su viaje al norte, probablemente tomaría el camino hacia Carrera Blanca y desde allí viajaría a Lucero del Alba, había estado escuchando rumores muy interesantes acerca de una extraña condición que padecían los habitantes al dormir, probablemente podría echar una mano… Y sacar algo de oro a la vez, aunque aún llevaba consigo una parte considerable de lo que había ganado estando en Ventalia. Se había planteado volver, tal vez lo haría en unas semanas, cuando las aguas se calmaran y ella misma enfriara su caldeado humor.

El viento helado de la mañana le refrescaba la cara y hacía ondear su capucha, había encontrado un tendero kajitha a quien le compró un par de provisiones para después agradecer su amabilidad con una ligera reverencia. Estaba en cuclillas a la orilla del río arrojando piedrecillas cuando escuchó los cascos de un grupo caballos golpeando contra el empedrado a todo galope.

-¡Isildë!

La sangre se le enfrió al escuchar la voz del jarl, se puso de pie y dio media vuelta. Ulfric y sus soldados se apearon y avanzaron detrás del jarl mientras se acercaba a la elfa. No tuvieron tiempo de pronunciar palabra alguna cuando una división de soldados imperiales les cerró el paso y los acorralaron apuntándolos con arcos y amenazándolos con las espadas desenvainadas.

-No hagan movimientos bruscos y nadie saldrá herido… aún.

El comandante de aquella unidad tomó bruscamente del brazo a Isildë y le colocó una daga en el cuello aprovechando la confusión del momento. Los trabajadores se alejaron con prisa de la escena, se escuchaban murmullos altos que se preguntaban qué ocurría y las protestas del desdichado tendero a quién habían capturado, junto a una persona más, por ser sospechoso de colaborar con los Capa de la Tormenta.

-¡Por favor! ¡Sólo intentaba vender mi mercancía!

-Cierra el pico si no quieres que revise tus cosas hasta encontrar skooma, traficante.- le amenazó el soldado que lo había sujetado.

La expresión del kajitha era de absoluta preocupación y parecía buscar desesperadamente cómo zafarse, pero no hizo más ruido al sentir la tensión del ambiente.

-¿Tú los has traído aquí?- comenzó Ulfric.- ¡¿Es este el precio que vas a cobrarte por haber exigido mi derecho a la verdad?!

-¿Me crees capaz de algo así? Creí que me conocías mejor…- el tono de la elfa sonaba frío y burlesco, producto del dolor.

-Creería lo que sea de un traidor…

-¡Basta ya! O te entregas pacíficamente, Ulfric, o tendremos una ejecución múltiple aquí mismo, empezando por esta…- el capitán apretó un poco más la daga contra la piel de Isildë.

El silencio pesaba más que la piedra misma y las respiraciones levantaban nubes de vaho, Ulfric cerró los ojos un momento y arrojó el hacha al suelo. Sus soldados se tensaron, se miraron los unos a los otros con desconcierto y lo imitaron.

-¡Átenlos! Y que le pongan a él una mordaza.- el capitán apuntó al jarl.- En cuanto a ti… Dime, ¿quién eres exactamente?

-Una mercenaria.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí

-¿Y ciega?

-Por una desafortunada treta del destino, sí.

-¡Y un demonio! Yo no me trago ese cuento.- y le arrebató la venda pero la elfa permaneció con los ojos cerrados.- ¡Anda! ¡Demuestra que no mientes! ¿O prefieres que te obligue yo mismo?

Lentamente, sintiendo el peso de todo lo que se le venía encima, abrió los ojos y se mantuvo lo más firme que pudo ante los gritillos de admiración y cuchicheos.

-Así que… Era cierto…- murmuró el capitán para después recuperar la compostura.- Pues leyenda o no, haz traicionado a todo Skyrim al ayudar a este asesino de reyes. El Imperio decidirá el destino que sufras.

Uno a uno, les ataron las manos detrás de la espalda y los hicieron subir a carretas. En la primera viajaban Ralof, uno de los mejores hombres que tenía Ventalia entre sus filas, un ladrón que no paraba de moverse nerviosamente en el asiento e Isildë en una banca y Ulfric y el kajitha, (que se había desmayado en cuanto iniciaron el trayecto) en la otra. Todos iban cabizbajos y callados, Isildë se sentía más desdichada y avergonzada de lo que se había sentido en años mientras escuchaba las respiraciones, el crujir de la madera y sentía la mirada dolosa de Ulfric posarse en ella de tanto en tanto. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, en parte por lo dolida que estaba al saber que él sí dudaba de ella y en parte por culpa.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, el kajitha abrió los ojos y miró alrededor intentando orientarse y Ralof rompió el silencio.

-Al fin despertaste.

-¿Qué ocurre..?- pregunto medio atontado aún.

-Te atraparon en una emboscada en Cruce de Agua Oscura junto con aquél ladrón.

-Uh… Esperaba que hubiera sido un sueño…- y arrugó la frente con preocupación.

-¡Malditos Capas de la Tormenta! ¡Estábamos mucho mejor antes de que vinieran! ¡Si no los hubieran estado buscando podría haber robado ese caballo y estar ya a medio camino de Páramo del Martillo! ¡Tú y yo no deberíamos estar aquí!- gimió lastimeramente el ladrón mirando al kajitha.

-Atados, somos todos hermanos y hermanas, granuja.- le silenció Ralof visiblemente molesto.

-¡Silencio!- gritó un guardia que cabalgaba solo detrás de la carreta.

Isildë suspiró profundamente y dirigió la vista al paisaje. Ya imaginaba lo que escucharía, probablemente un destino mucho peor que la muerte. Probablemente la vendieran como esclava exótica o los Thalmor la tomarían para sus torturas disfrazadas de experimentos. Sus pensamientos iban y venían entre imágenes una más siniestra que la anterior pero no se inquietaba, sólo se sumía más y más en la creciente melancolía y pensaba en la inminente soledad de la que había salido y a la que debería volver. En el torrente de reflexión que le alejaba de la realidad alcanzaba a sentir la mirada esmeralda del kajitha, el pelaje negro y los pendientes de sus orejas brillaban a la luz del sol y lucía afligido, casi tanto como la propia elfa.

Nuevamente, el ladrón se atrevió a alzar la voz.

-¿Y qué pasa con él?- pregunto un tanto agresivo mirando a Ulfric con cierto desdén.

-Sujeta esa lengua.- apuntó Ralof con disgusto.- Estás hablando con Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta, el verdadero Rey Supremo.

A Isildë se le subieron los colores a las orejas por el resentimiento al escuchar aquello. Rey Supremo… ¡Ni siquiera habría salido bien librado de Soledad de no ser por el alboroto que ella había causado!

-¿Ulfric? ¿El jarl de Ventalia? Tú eres el líder de la rebelión…- los párpados del ladrón se volvieron casi inexistentes por la sorpresa.- Pero si te han capturado… Ay, dioses, ¿a dónde nos llevan?

-No sé a dónde vamos, pero Sovngarde nos aguarda.- murmuró Ralof con tristeza.

-No. Esto no está sucediendo. Esto no está sucediendo.- el ladrón sacudía la cabeza.

-¿De qué pueblo sales, ladrón de caballos?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Un nórdico debe dedicar sus últimos pensamientos al hogar.

Isildë agradeció no ser nórdica, no le apetecía pensar en su antiguo hogar.

-Paraje de Rorik. Yo… Soy de Paraje de Rorik.

-¡General Tulio, señor! El verdugo está esperando.- informó uno de los guardias a un hombre moreno de cabellera blanca y corta que esperaba en la entrada de la ciudad a la que se habían aproximado.

-Bien, acabemos ya con este asunto…- respondió él a su vez.

El ladrón se movía inquieto en su asiento.

-Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divinos, ayúdenme, por favor…- el kajitha sólo torcía una oreja hacia su voz evitando mirarlo, sentía su propio pánico ascender por la garganta.- ¡Tú!- exclamó mirando a la elfa que ni si quiera intentó dirigir su vista hacia él.- Eres una diosa, ¿no? ¡Sácanos de aquí, entonces! ¡Sabes mejor que nadie que no tenemos que morir! ¿Nos dejarás abandonados a nuestra suerte? ¡Seguro que tramas algo! No te dejarías ejecutar tan simplemente…

-Idiota, iluso, egoísta… Eres la misma escoria que todos los demás.- el kajitha observó con lástima y desesperación aquella escena y se estremeció ante la severidad de la voz de la elfa.- No tengas esperanza porque ningún don te aguarda y mucho menos de parte mía…

El ladrón gimió de horror. Ralof y el kajitha lo miraban con lástima, era una imagen difícil.

-Míralo, el general Tulio, gobernador militar.- le dijo el nórdico al kajitha con cierto desagrado en la voz.- Y parece que los Thalmor lo acompañan. Malditos elfos. Seguro que han tenido algo que ver con ello… Sin ofender.- miró a Isildë que se limitó a asentir.- Esto es Helgen. Solía llevarme muy bien con una chica de aquí. Me pregunto si Vilod aún hará ese aguamiel con frutos de enebro… Es gracioso, de niño, las torres y murallas imperiales me hacían sentir a salvo.

La elfa alzó una ceja, hablaba con tanta tranquilidad como si fuera un viaje turístico, pero, en cierto modo le apaciguaba que alguien como él los acompañara. Podía escuchar murmullos de las personas y la voz de un pequeño niño que sobresalió del barullo.

-¿Quiénes son, papá? ¿A dónde van?

-Saquen a esos prisioneros de las carretas. ¡Muévanse!- ordenó uno de los soldados.

La carreta comenzó a desacelerar.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?- preguntó el ladrón.

-¿Tú qué crees? Fin del trayecto.- respondió Ralof.

Se detuvieron por completo al igual que otras carretas. Se pusieron de pie y la mente de Isildë comenzó a trabajar a velocidad vertiginosa. Se había escapado de situaciones más peligrosas antes y esta no sería la excepción… Al menos no si podía evitarlo.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No somos rebeldes!- suplicó el ladrón mientras bajaba.

-Enfréntate a tu muerte con algo de valor, ladrón.- le espetó Ralof.

-¡Tienes que decírselo! ¡No estábamos contigo! ¡Esto es un error!- los ojos se le desorbitaban por el miedo cuando se dirigía a Ulfric e Isildë notó que el kajitha a su lado temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Caminen hacia el tajo cuando escuchen su nombre, uno a uno.- ordenó uno de los dos imperiales que estaban de pie frente a ellos.

-Al Imperio le encantan sus malditas listas…- murmuró Ralof por lo bajo.

Isildë miró hacia las carretas. ¿Dónde demonios habían puesto la bolsa con sus armas?

-Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta. Jarl de Ventalia.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Sería capaz de abandonarlo en su muerte?

-¡Ha sido un honor, jarl Ulfric!

La voz de Ralof sonaba digna, estaba listo.

-Ralof, de Cauce Boscoso.

Allí estaba la bolsa. Necesitaba una salida rápida.

-Lokir, de Paraje de Rorik.

-No, no soy un rebelde. ¡No puedes hacer esto!- y salió huyendo chillando de terror.

-¡Arqueros!

La flecha de uno de los soldados lo dejó inmóvil en medio del camino. Sintió el estremecimiento del kajitha y parecía que fuera a desmayarse de nuevo en cualquier momento. ¡Pobre diablo!

-Isildë Tyesúrë.

Avanzó lentamente hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Necesitaba sus cosas o no tendría oportunidad.

-Espera… ¡Eh, tú! Un paso al frente.- el kajitha se adelantó y alzó ligeramente la cabeza.- ¿Quién eres?

Tragó saliva, tal vez podría tratar…

-Sirion…

Estaban distraídos pero no podía arriesgarse aún, los tenían rodeados.

-De Elsweyr, me imagino.- el kajitha asintió.- Capitán, ¿qué debemos hacer? Este no está en la lista…

-Hay que ejecutar a todos los que estén en los carros. Órdenes del general.- respondió la mujer con altanería.

-A sus órdenes, capitán.- miró a Sirion con lástima.- Lo siento… Nos aseguraremos de devolver tus restos a Elsweyr. Sigue al capitán.

Isildë contenía la respiración. El guaria que la vigilaba se había girado para hablar entre susurros con otro soldado, si lograba zafar sus manos podría arrebatarle la espada.

El general Tulio encaró a Ulfric y todos dirigieron su atención hacia ellos, la elfa comenzó a forcejear discretamente con las sogas.

-Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta, algunos aquí en Helgen te consideran un héroe.- logró sacar el pulgar.- Pero un héroe no usa un poder como la Voz para matar a su rey y usurpar el trono.

Ulfric a su vez trató de defenderse, pero la mordaza le impedía hablar. La elfa liberó sus manos pero las mantuvo tras la espada, disimulando, sus oídos se agudizaron. Algo se acercaba.

-Tú comenzaste esta guerra, sumiste a Skyrim en el caos y ahora el imperio quiere acabar contigo para restaurar la paz.

Un rugido. Isildë estudió la trayectoria que seguiría para recuperar sus pertenencias.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó el soldado que los había recibido.

-No es nada. Continúa.- cortó Tulio.

¡Idiotas! Todos arderían.

-Sí, general. Dispénsales los últimos sacramentos.- ordenó la capitana a la sacerdotisa que habían mandado llamar.

-Encomendamos sus almas a Aeterio. Que las bendiciones de los Ocho Divinos sean con ustedes, porque son la sal y la tierra de Nirn, nuestros amados…

Uno de los soldados de Ulfric se impacientó.

-Por el amor de Talos, calla y acabemos con esto de una vez…- y caminó decidido y orgulloso al tajo.

-Como desees…

-¡Vamos! ¡No tengo toda la mañana!- apuró el mismo soldado.

Isildë pudo ver al kajitha orando por lo bajo. Ella misma lo habría hecho si no necesitara de aquél afortunado desastre que estaba por venir. La capitana lo colocó en el tajo poniéndole el pie encima.

-Mis antepasados me sonríen, imperiales. ¿Ustedes pueden decir lo mismo?

El hacha se elevó por encima del hombro del verdugo, Isildë miró hacia otro lado. El filo cortó el viento un instante y se escuchó el desplomar de un cuerpo inerte.

-¡Imperiales malnacidos!

La gente de Helgen empezó a clamar por justicia y muerte, el odio hacia los Capas casi se solidificaba. Sirion tragaba saliva y temblaba visiblemente.

-¡Siguiente! ¡El kajitha!- ordenó la capitana.

Otro rugido. Los ojos Sirion se abrieron enormemente.

-Ahí está de nuevo… ¿Lo has oído?

-¡He dicho ''siguiente prisionero''! ¡Al tajo!

Con las piernas temblorosas, Sirion avanzó y resistió las náuseas que sintió al oler la sangre fresca y ver la cabeza del soldado que habían decapitado. Se arrodilló y se acomodó en el tajo.

-¡Por Oblivion! ¿Qué es eso?

El hacha del verdugo subió para caer ante la fuerza del impacto que causó la bestia al posarse sobre la torre que tenían en frente. Sirion volvió a alzarse horrorizado, Isildë corrió y recuperó la bolsa que contenía sus pertenencias, Alduin lanzó un rugido… No… Un grito y el cielo se tornó gris.

Ninguna preparación o aviso habría sido suficiente para contener el infierno que se desataría.


	8. 7 Del Escape de Helgen

VII

Del Escape de Helgen y Nuevas Amistades

El fuego comenzaba a consumir las estructuras de madera y soldados por igual, Isildë no se dio tiempo de observar aquel terrible espectáculo, en cuanto el dragón hubo lanzado el primer rugido sus ligeros pies le permitieron recuperar rápidamente el saco que contenía sus armas y corrió hacia una torre cercana donde se habían refugiado los soldados supervivientes y Ulfric. Ralof se retrasó para poner de pie a Sirion y casi arrastrarlo hasta la torre, una vez dentro atrancaron la puerta.

-¡Jarl Ulfric! ¿Qué era eso? ¿Son ciertas las leyendas?- cuestionó Ralof mientras cortaba las ataduras de todos.

Isildë se colocó rápidamente la capucha y se ajustó las dos espadas, el arco y las flechas. Lamentaba para sus adentros haber perdido su venda.

-Las leyendas no queman aldeas.- respondió el jarl.

-Ciertamente…- murmuró Sirion, que aún terminaba de salir de su aturdimiento, sobándose las muñecas.

Isildë le dio la bolsa a Ulfric, aún tenía las armas de él, sin decir nada.

-Gracias…- murmuró.

-No lo hice por ti.- cortó ella con rudeza.

El jarl contuvo un suspiro, mitad de indignación y mitad de tristeza.

-¡Debemos marcharnos! ¡Ya!- ordenó.

-Vamos a tener que subir y cruzar.- Apuntó Ralof examinando la contrucción.

-Entonces, vamos antes de que el dragón eche abajo toda la torre.

Comenzaron a subir por las escaleras.

-Hemos de apartar algunas rocas para despejar el camino, pero…- comenzó a decir un soldado que ya se encontraba en lo más alto.

El muro se quebró y la enorme cabeza de Alduin se asomó como buscando algo.

-¡Atrás! – gritó Ralof.

Sirion se quedó pasmado unos segundos mirando directamente a los ojos del dragón y se estampó contra el muro cuando Isildë tiró de su túnica para que evitara la llamarada que había soltado Alduin antes de salir volando. Varios soldados murieron aplastados bajo las rocas que se habían desprendido del techo y las que salieron despedidas del muro. Isildë y el kajitha se acercaron al enorme agujero.

-¿Ves la posada al otro lado? ¡Salten el tejado y sigan!- le dijo Ralof a la elfa que lo miraba con duda en los iris.- ¡Vamos! ¡Iremos en cuanto podamos! Confía en mí una vez más, hermana…- le dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Te debo una, Ralof.- respondió Isildë.

-Claro que sí.- sonrió.- Ahora, ¡vayan!- y se perdió escaleras abajo siguiendo a Ulfric.

-No vamos a saltar allá afuera… Con el dragón, ¿o sí?- preguntó Sirion temblando.

-Yo iré, si quieres quedarte aquí a que te decapiten los imperiales o te devore el dragón, es cosa tuya.- respondió ella con severidad.

-¡Vale, vale! Iré…

La elfa lo sujetó del brazo, tomaron impulso y cayeron en la posada semidestruida. Isildë cayó grácilmente mientras el kajitha había perdido el equilibrio y había ido a dar de bruces contra el suelo. Caminaron entre los escombros lo más rápido y silenciosamente que podían, pero no pudieron evitar toparse con una escena que había logrado que la elfa se detuviera en seco.

-¡Haming! ¡Tienes que venir aquí ahora!- Hadvar le gritaba instrucciones a un niño que corría aterrorizado.- ¡Qué muchacho! ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien!- y Alduin apareció justo detrás del chico- ¡Dioses! ¡Volved todos!- Isildë se lanzó, alzó al niño y se tiró hacia un muro a tiempo de cubrirse de la llamarada que Alduin había exhalado para después salir volando.

El chiquillo salió corriendo hacia Hadvar sin mirar siquiera a la elfa.

-Tú… Intenta hacer los méritos que quieras, elfa, estás condenada al cadalso de igual forma.- le espetó con frialdad el Imperial.

-Ladra todo lo que quieras, me da lo mismo. Vamos, Sirion.

Isildë miraba a alguien detrás de Hadvar, quién se volteó al notar esto.

-¿Aún sigues vivo, prisionero? No te alejes mucho de mí y deja de mezclarte con traidores si quieres seguir así.- le dedicó una mirada fulminante a la elfa y se dirigió hacia otro imperial que estaba con él.- Gunnar, cuida del muchacho, tengo que encontrar al general Tulio y unirme a la defensa.

-Que los dioses te guíen, Hadvar.- respondió éste.

Sirion miró con ojos inquisitivos a la elfa quién simplemente siguió andando en la misma dirección en la que había desaparecido el imperial. Cuando estaban justo debajo del tejado semi destruido de una de las casas, Alduin se posó y lanzó fuego nuevamente. Con un manotazo en el pecho, Isildë hizo que el kajitha permaneciera pegado al muro hasta que se fue.

Nuevamente echaron a correr y Hadvar dio una mirada rápida hacia atrás para asegurarse de que el kajitha lo seguía, aunque hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver a Isildë.

-¡Rápido, por aquí!- Hadvar se paró en seco al ver a un Capa de la Tormenta.- ¡Ralof! ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Quítate de en medio!

-Nos escapamos, Hadvar, y esta vez no vas a detenernos.- soltó Ralof con rabia contenida.

-Bien, ¡espero que ese dragón se los lleve a todos a Sovngarde!

-¡Ustedes! ¡Vamos, al bastión!- ordenó Ralof mientras corría hacia la puerta de una de las torres cercanas.

-¡Ven conmigo, carroña, vamos!- dijo Hadvar a su vez, esperando que Sirion lo siguiera.

Isildë anduvo con paso ligero tras Ralof, seguida por un dudoso Sirion que agachaba las orejas asustado.

-¡Por aquí! ¡Venga, vamos!- dentro, el nórdico se arrodilló con gesto solemne frente a un cadáver.- Nos volveremos a encontrar en Sovngarde, hermano.- Isildë inclinó la cabeza y colocó la mano derecha sobre el corazón. Ralof se puso de pie.- Parece que somos los únicos que hemos conseguido salir de esta. Eso era un dragón, sin duda. De esos de las leyendas y los cuentos para niños. Los heraldos del fin de los tiempos. Debemos irnos…- miró al kajitha.- Podrías quitarle a Gunjar sus cosas, ya no las va a necesitar.

-¿Hablas en serio?- dudó Sirion, no parecía muy complacido dado que jamás le había puesto las manos encima a un cadáver.

-A menos que quieras morir…- susurró Isildë.

Sirion tragó saliva y pidió perdón entre dientes mientras desvestía el cuerpo de Gunjar.

-Vale, ponte esa armadura y dale un poco de uso a esa hacha.- le sonrió Ralof tratando de tranquilizarlo y examinó una de las entradas.- Esto está cerrado, vamos a ver esa puerta. ¡Maldita sea! No hay forma de abrir desde nuestro lado.

-Tal vez yo pueda.- dijo Isildë sacando una ganzúa del bolsillo y arrodillándose a la altura de la cerradura mientras escuchaba con atención.- Atrás.- ordenó al escuchar pisadas y voces del otro lado y dio algunos pasos atrás hasta dar con la espalda en el muro contrario.

-¡Son los imperiales! ¡Cúbrete!- ordenó Ralof a Sirion, quien asintió y se apegó lo más que pudo al muro junto a la puerta.

-¡Abran esta puerta!- gritó uno de los imperiales desde el otro lado de la entrada, Isildë tensó el arco y apuntó.

La puerta rechinó, tres imperiales junto con su capitán entraron. El que iba a la cabeza cayó primero al recibir una flecha entre los ojos, el resto por los filos de Ralof y la elfa. Sirion se había mantenido alejado y jurándose a sí mismo que soñaba.

-Alguno de estos tendrá la llave…- murmuró Ralof rebuscando en los cadáveres.

-Deberías hacer uso de esa hacha si pretendes salir con vida, kajitha.- espetó Isildë a Sirion con dureza mientras lo hacía a un lado para ayudar a buscar la llave.

-¡Vamos! No seas tan dura con él, no todos somos gente de armas.- rió un poco el nórdico.- Aquí esta. Veamos si abre esa puerta.- forcejeó un poco con la cerradura y sonó un ''clic''.- ¡Ya está! Salgamos de aquí antes de que el dragón nos tire la torre encima.

Salieron hacia un pasillo que conectaba con unas escaleras de caracol que daban acceso a las distintas salas del bastión. Sólo habían logrado avanzar un trecho cuando Alduin provocó que el techo colapsara sobre el pasillo cerrando el paso.

-¡Maldita sea! Ese dragón no quiere rendirse.- maldijo Ralof.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Sirion con la voz temblorosa.

-Tendremos que avanzar entre las habitaciones, no hay opción.- respondió Isildë.

-Bueno, mientras más imperiales me lleve por el camino, ¡mejor!

Ralof entró rápidamente a la puerta que les quedaba más cerca y asesinó a los dos imperiales que había dentro, habían encontrado el almacén. Saquearon lo que consideraron que iban a necesitar, Isildë le dio un par de pociones a Sirion.

-Te harán más falta a ti que a mí.- dijo.

Y continuaron deprisa hasta la prisión. Dentro encontraron a un par de soldados Capas de la Tormenta más peleando con imperiales, los asesinaron.

-¿Estaba el jarl Ulfric contigo?- preguntó Ralof a uno de los soldados.

-No, no lo he visto desde que apareció el dragón.

-Vale… ¡Vamos! Debemos salir de aquí.

El siguiente pasillo estaba lleno de celdas y jaulas que colgaban del techo, algunas con cuerpos de soldados que habían servido en las filas de Ulfric.

-Para esos perros imperiales no hay nada que sea demasiado rastrero…- murmuró uno de los soldados que los acompañaban.

Llegaron a un túnel subterráneo, aparentemente un escape de emergencia. Sirion mantenía las orejas alzadas, atento a cualquier sonido extraño o repentino, pero no lograba percibir tanto como el fino oído de Isildë que era capaz de captar hasta la más leve respiración en medio del eco de las cavernosas paredes.

-Nos esperan más delante.- murmuró Isildë.

Sirion sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, pero alzó el hacha y salió junto con los demás a repartir tajos como podía contra los imperiales que pretendían cerrarles el paso. Isildë asesinó a los dos arqueros con dos disparos certeros y mortales.

-Esto estará lleno de imperiales seguro, si es que intentaron escapar del dragón, y nos superarán en número.- apuntó la elfa.

Ralof lo pensó un instante.

-Avanzaremos, hay que comprobar si el camino está despejado.

Isildë asintió y continuaron. Atravesaron un puente de madera, sobre el que se desplomó un grupo de rocas que cerró el paso. Más delante tuvieron que seguir un riachuelo subterráneo por pasillos algo estrechos hasta llegar a una sala más amplia repleta de telarañas.

-No esas cosas, por favor…- murmuró Ralof.

Se lanzaron adelante y mataron a un grupo de arañas congeladoras que le arrancaban escalofríos a Ralof al descender del techo.

-Odio esas malditas cosas. Ya sabes, demasiados ojos. Son demasiados.- rio Ralof mientras le tomaba el hombro a Sirion.

-No eres el único.- sonrió éste a su vez.

Isildë sonrió levemente, Ralof tenía la capacidad de reconfortar a cualquiera sin importar lo grave de la situación. Iba a extrañarlo cuando se fuera.

Siguieron una vez más el curso del río hasta llegar a una nueva sala amplia, donde Ralof alzó el brazo indicando un alto a los demás.

-Un momento.- Isildë se acercó.- Hay un oso ahí delante, ¿lo ves?

-Sí… No sería conveniente molestarlo, todos están cansados.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- luego se dirigió al grupo.- Intentaremos no buscar pelea esta vez, vamos a tratar de pasar sigilosamente. Todos tengan pies de plomo y miren por dónde pisan.

Todos asintieron. En fila, avanzaron lo más rápidamente que podían en silencio, las pisadas de Isildë y Sirion eran las únicas que no se escuchaban a menos que se prestara especial atención. Al llegar al siguiente pasillo todos asintieron y continuaron.

-¡Buen trabajo! Esa de adelante parece ser la salida. ¡Sabía que saldríamos de esta!- señaló Ralof una vez estuvieron fuera de peligro.

Al salir de la grieta, el aire les golpeó la cara refrescándolos. Isildë respiró profundo y Sirion se sintió libre de soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo en los pulmones.

-¡Esperen! ¡A cubierto!- ordenó la elfa escondiéndose en los matorrales seguida de los demás.

La sombra enorme y oscura de Alduin les pasó por encima y luego él mismo se perdió en la lejanía.

-Allá va. Parece que esta vez se ha ido en serio.- dijo Ralof.- No hay forma de saber si alguien ha salido con vida, pero este lugar estará infestado de imperiales. Más vale que nos larguemos de aquí.- los otros dos soldados que les seguían se despidieron y tomaron distintos rumbos en la maleza con la intención de ayudar a quienes hubieran logrado sobrevivir.- Iré a Cauce Boscoso, Isildë, mi hermana Gerdur lleva el aserradero, estoy seguro de que ella nos ayudará.

La elfa despegó los labios para negarse pero Ralof la interrumpió.

-Sé sobre tu decisión y no voy a cuestionarte, pero deja al menos que te de algunas atenciones antes de que te vayas. El camino será duro y nunca está de más aceptar una mano amiga.- le sonrió.

-Gracias, Ralof…- le sonrió ella de vuelta.

-Tú también deberías venir, en Cauce podrás encontrar hospedaje, tiendas y todo lo que necesites.- miró a Sirion.

-Sí, gracias, me vendría muy bien.

Y emprendieron la marcha.

-Deberías venir conmigo a Ventalia y unirte a la lucha por liberar Skyrim... ehm…- se detuvo Ralof intentando recordar si había oído su nombre.

-Sirion.- apuntó el kajitha.

-Lo tengo. Bien, Sirion, ya has visto el verdadero rostro del Imperio.

-En realidad, no creo que se me dé muy bien el combatir, ya lo has visto…

-¡Tonterías! Sólo necesitas algo de entrenamiento. Además, si hay alguien que sabe qué significa la venida de los dragones, es Ulfric.

Isildë reprimió una mueca al escuchar el nombre pero no dijo nada. El resto del camino se amenizó con la charla entre Ralof y Sirion. Ralof compartía alegremente algunas anécdotas de guerra y le daba consejos sobre aquella tierra helada mientras Sirion asentía y hacía alguna pregunta ocasional.

Al llegar a Cauce Boscoso, el nórdico los guio hacia un costado del aserradero de Gerdur, donde se encontraba ella. El pueblo se sentía tranquilo y ocupado en sus tareas diarias, aparentemente nadie sabía nada de lo ocurrido en Helgen. Eso supondría una ventaja para Isildë si quería que le perdieran el rastro, se subió la capucha antes de que alguien le prestara demasiada atención.

-¿Ralof? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estas herido? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Gerdur corrió hacia Ralof tomándole el rostro entre la manos con expresión preocupada y sorprendida a la vez.

-¡Hola a ti también!- le sonrió el nórdico.

-¿Y quién te acompaña? ¿Son de los nuestros?- ignoró el saludo la mujer, observando recelosa a los otros dos.

-Isildë y Sirion, son amigos míos. De hecho, les debo la vida.- Isildë hizo una reverencia ligera y grácil, Sirion sonrió y reverenció con algo más de brusquedad.- ¿Hay un lugar donde podamos hablar? No sabemos cuándo se enterarán los imperiales de lo ocurrido en Helgen.

-¿Helgen? ¿Ocurrió algo?.. No, espera, tienes razón. Sígueme.- se giró y empezó a andar hasta un tocón que estaba junto al río, algo apartado de los oídos indiscretos.- ¡Hod! ¡Ven un momento!

-¡Ralof! ¿Qué haces aquí? Ah… Bajo en seguida.- un hombre robusto respondió desde lo alto del aserradero y apuró su labor.

-¡Tío Ralof! ¿Me dejas ver tu hacha? ¿A cuántos imperiales has matado? ¿En serio conoces a Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta?- un niño rubio y bastante parecido a Gredur había llegado corriendo a encontrarse con Ralof con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Silencio, Frodnar, no tenemos tiempo para juegos. Ve a vigilar la carretera del sur, avísanos si vienen soldados imperiales.- sentenció con severidad Gredur.

-¡Venga, mamá! ¡Quiero quedarme a hablar con el tío Ralof!

-¡Mirate! Eres casi un hombre, antes de que te des cuenta serás tú el que esté combatiendo.- Ralof le sacudió el cabello al niño.

-No te preocupes, tío Ralof, no dejaré que esos soldados te encuentren.- se envalentonó el menor y corrió de nuevo hacia la carretera.

-Bien, Ralof, ¿qué sucede? Pareces exhausto…- preguntó Hod.

-No recuerdo la última vez que dormí. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Bien, esos rumores que oyeron sobre Ulfric son ciertos. Los imperiales nos tendieron una trampa en Cruce de Agua Oscura. Como si supieran exactamente dónde estaríamos. Eso fue…- miró inquisitivo a Isildë.

-Hace dos días.- completó ella.

-Ah, sí… Nos detuvimos en Helgen esta mañana y creí que aquello era el fin. Nos alinearon frente al tajo del verdugo y empezaron a cortar cabezas.

-¡Cobardes!- gruñó Gredur por lo bajo.

-No osarán concederle a Ulfric un juicio justo. ¡Traición, por luchar por tu pueblo! Entonces todo Skyrim sabría la verdad. Pero entonces…- Ralof se detuvo un segundo, como dudando de sus propias palabras.- de la nada… un dragón atacó…

-¿Quieres decir un dragón vivo, real..?- Gredur palideció.

-Casi no podía creérmelo ni yo mismo, y allí estaba. Por muy extraño que parezca, estaríamos muertos si no fuera por ese dragón. En medio de la confusión, conseguimos escabullirnos… ¿En serio somos los primeros en llegar a Cauce Boscoso?

-Por lo que yo sé, hoy no ha venido nadie por la carretera del sur.- respondió la mujer.

-Bien, quizá podamos descansar un rato. Odio poner a tu familia en peligro, Gredur, pero…

-Bobadas. Tú y tus amigos pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten. Ya me encargo yo de los imperiales. Los amigos de Ralof son amigos míos. Aquí tienen una llave de la casa.- le entregó una llave a Ralof.- Quédense tanto tiempo como quieran. Si hay algo más que necesiten, díganmelo.

-Te lo agradecemos.- se inclinó Isildë.

-No es nada…- Gredur se tomó un momento de reflexión antes de hablar.- Había oído rumores de que habían capturado a una diosa… La que se relataba en aquella leyenda…

Isildë sonrió con tranquilidad y se descubrió la cabeza, permitiéndoles observar sus ojos. Hod entreabrió los labios y Gredur parecía sin palabras.

-No tiene nada que ver con divinidad, las personas suelen exagerar lo que desconocen. Es… una condición hereditaria y me trae bastantes problemas, te agradecería mucho si pudieras prestarme alguna venda con la que pudiera cubrirlos.- la sonrisa de la elfa y el tono de su voz eran apaciguadores.

-Claro, claro… Acompáñenme a casa.- dijo ella saliendo de su sorpresa y caminando apresuradamente seguida de todos los demás.

Isildë se volvió a colocar la capucha y suspiró. No podría quedarse demasiado tiempo, pero eran buenas personas y sabía que si se lo pedía, lograría que su camino se volviera invisible a partir de ese punto.


	9. 8 El Pupilo

**Como diría el grandioso Kojima: I'M BACK!**

 **Pues ha habido todo un drama, mi antigua PC se terminó por joder, tuve que formatearla y perdí toda mi información. TODA. Eso incluye tareas, trabajos, escritos originales, proyectos de trabajo personales y, por supuesto, todos los fics. Ya sabrán toda la depresión por haber perdido meses de trabajo y tal y blah blah blah. El caso es que tengo una nueva PC y he vuelto a la carga, espero poder actualizar un poco más frecuentemente.**

 **Yenapa:** No te preocupes. Concuerdo con tu opinión de los imperiales. Ulfric... Pues es Ulfric, ¿qué decir de él? XD. Disfruta la actualización.

 **Por cierto, ya me pueden ir a patear a mi Tumblr cuando esté tardando demasiado en actualizar o simplemente quieran echarse unas risas con los reblogs: azul-alvarez**

* * *

VIII

El Pupilo

Dos días después del suceso de Helgen, Sirion despertó cuando los primeros rayos matutinos le cayeron sobre la cara a través de la ventana. Se sentó en el saco de dormir que le había prestado la familia de Ralof y se estiró en medio de un bostezo desperezándose. Giró la cabeza y no encontró el saco de Isildë ni a la elfa.

-Buenos días, parece que estabas cansado.- saludó Gredur con buen ánimo mientras meneaba algo que estaba cocinándose en el fogón.

Sirion se calzó las botas y se puso de pie.

-Buenos días. ¿Dónde está Isildë?

-En la tienda de Lucano, dijo que debía comprar provisiones antes de partir.

-¿Partir? ¿A dónde?- Sirion comenzó a vestirse deprisa.

-No me lo dijo, pero si te das prisa puede que la alcances.

-Gracias, Gredur. Debo irme…- tomó el hacha que había obtenido antes y se apresuró a la salida.

-Espera, al menos llévate algo de comida.- le puso una bolsa de tela que contenía una hogaza de pan y un par de manzanas en la mano que tenía libre.- Cuídense mucho.

-Lo haremos, muchas gracias. Los veremos después.

Gredur lo despidió en la puerta y Sirion corrió hasta la tienda. Una campanita sonó cuando abrió la puerta y Lucano le dio la bienvenida. Isildë no estaba allí.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó el tendero amablemente.

-Discúlpeme, estoy buscando a una elfa que estuvo aquí antes. Puede que trajera una capucha…

-¡Ah, sí! Estuvo aquí hace un rato.

-¿Sabe a dónde ha ido? Tengo un asunto importante que tratar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de asunto? No estoy seguro de que a ella le gustara que le diera señas sobre ella a cualquier persona.- preguntó con algo de recelo.

-¡Ah, eso! Soy su… compañero. Me ha dejado atrás por haberme quedado dormido, así que llevo algo de prisa.- mintió con algo de temblor en la voz.

-Ya…- Lucano lo evaluó con la mirada un minuto.- Bueno, si es el caso…- se encogió de hombros.- La contraté para que recuperara un objeto que robaron de mi tienda, la Garra Dorada, se fue hacia el Túmulo de las Cataratas Lúgubres. Si sigues el sendero que sale del pueblo deberías poder llegar hasta allá arriba.

-Muchas gracias.- y salió corriendo después de hacer una reverencia dejando a un ceñudo Lucano.

Sirion temblaba mientras seguía el sendero sin estar si quiera seguro de encontrar a Isildë, aferraba discretamente el hacha mientras andaba con pies ligeros. Después de algún rato, se encontró con un par de lobos muertos y lo tomó como señal de que ella ya había pasado por aquel sitio. Cuando la nieve comenzaba a hacerse presente en el suelo encontró una torre y cadáveres de bandidos en el suelo. Se acercó con cuidado, no tenían demasiado tiempo allí, de manera que dedujo que la misma Isildë los habría matado. Avanzó un tramo más y pudo ver a lo lejos la figura delgada y encapuchada de la elfa y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Estaba casi seguro de que ella sería capaz de darle al menos una paliza por haberla seguido si la encontraba de mal humor, al menos esa era la impresión que había tenido después de lo poco que había podido conocer de ella. Tomó un gran respiro y aceleró el paso pero aún se preguntaba cómo anunciarse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

La voz delicada de la elfa le hizo dar un respingo, ni siquiera se había girado para verlo.

-¿Cómo...?- comenzó algo sorprendido.

-Te escuché venir.- se detuvo.- No me hagas perder mi tiempo, ¿qué necesitas?

Sirion lo meditó un poco para escoger las palabras adecuadas mientras clavaba la vista en la venda que yacía nuevamente en los ojos de ella.

-Quiero ir contigo, que me enseñes a pelear como ustedes.

-¿Disculpa..?- alzó una ceja

-Sí, eso mismo. Generalmente contrato guardaespaldas pero, en vista de que me he quedado sin dinero ni mercancía, quiero viajar por mi cuenta. No puedo hacerlo si no sé defenderme.

-Pide a Ralof que te enseñe entonces, o al herrero. Me da lo mismo, no eres mi asunto.- ella reanudó la caminata con tono fastidiado pero se detuvo cuando el khajita le cortó el paso encarándola.

-Eres muy capaz, estoy seguro de que eres mi mejor opción justo ahora y si no hago esto puede que me quede atrapado en ese pueblo durante algún tiempo. Además, tengo contactos y mucha habilidad para persuadir y negociar, puedo conseguirte casi cualquier cosa que necesites, seguro que te seré útil en algún momento.

La mirada de Sirion era intensa y se le erizaba el pelaje al sentir que ella lo estaba analizando. Era como si pudiera leer algo en su interior. Finalmente, soltó un suspiro.

-Bien, puedes venir conmigo. Pero no esperes que esto sea un paseo, tendrás que pelear si quieres sobrevivir, yo no soy una niñera.

-Así será, gracias.- soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y se sintió aliviado de que su tono no fuera demasiado severo.

El resto de la caminata fue silenciosa, interrumpida a penas por un par más de lobos y los sonidos de la montaña, y cansina además, ya que los caminos que van hacia arriba siempre requieren un poco más de esfuerzo para recorrerse. Un rato después, alcanzaban a ver las ruinas del Túmulo e Isildë le hizo una señal con la mano para que se agachara junto a ella. Le señaló hacia adelante y Sirion forzó un tanto la vista para ver a un par de bandidos que montaban guardia a través de las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada.

-Nunca debes enfrentarlos abiertamente si crees que no puedes con todos a la vez.

-Pero si sólo son dos, ¿no haría eso una pelea uno a uno?

-Hay tres más guardando la entrada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El viento arrastra el sonido de sus pisadas.

Sirion cerró los ojos para tratar de identificar algún sonido aparte del viento que se cortaba en sus orejas.

-No escucho nada.

-No… Nadie lo hace.- murmuró la elfa.

Sirion frunció el entrecejo. Isildë bajó la venda de sus ojos hasta el cuello, tomó una flecha y tensó el arco. El khajita prestó especial atención a sus ojos, tenía dudas, pero sabía que no era buena idea cuestionarla, al menos no por ahora. La elfa se inclinó hacia adelante levemente y soltó la cuerda. Un silbido y la flecha había atravesado el cráneo del bandido más cercano.

-Vamos.- avanzaba agachada y con paso ligero, apenas dejando huella sobre la nieve, Sirion la siguió de cerca.

Lograron abrirse paso sin ser advertidos hasta la entrada, donde montaban guardia los otros tres.

-Hay un arquero por allá,- instruyó ella señalando un punto entre los pilares que se alzaban frente a la puerta.- otro en la entrada y uno más al costado.

Sirion asintió después de haber localizado a todos con la vista.

-Me encargaré del arquero, pero los de la entrada están demasiado cerca, notarán que estamos aquí. Prepárate, son todos tuyos.- le sonrió con picardía.

-¿Son míos? ¡Espera! ¡Ni siquiera me has..!- cuando había llegado a la mitad de la frase, la flecha ya había abandonado el arco.

En un instante, el arquero cayó al suelo y los otros dos guerreros desenfundaron mandobles mientras gritaban amenazas vacías. Sirion sintió caer su alma al suelo cuando el mandoble se dirigió directo a su cara, pero atinó a bloquearlo con el hacha. Isildë se abalanzó contra el otro hombre y cuando éste trató de darle un tajo, ella usó el impulso que llevaba el bandido para empujar grácilmente el mandoble con una daga, el bandido perdió el balance y no pudo recuperarse antes de que la elfa le cortara el cuello con un nuevo giro. Sirion empujó hacia atrás al hombre que peleaba con él e intentó clavarle el hacha con un tajo lateral, el bandido detuvo el golpe con el mandoble y le propinó una patada que hizo caer de espaldas al khajita y perder su hacha. El bandido sonrió y alzó el mandoble para dejarlo caer a su lado momentos después. Una flecha se había clavado en su pecho. Cayó de rodillas y no se movió más.

-Eso sucede cuando no vigilas la posición de tus pies.

-Lo siento…- murmuró él.

-Lo sentirás más cuando te partan la cabeza en dos.- respondió ella tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.- Entremos.- y se adelantó.

Sirion suspiró. Isildë era bastante mayor que él y su actitud gruñona le hacía sentirse inseguro e inútil. Intimidado. Normalmente era evasivo y sabía cómo apañárselas para zafarse de los problemas, pero eso no le servía de nada ni con ella ni con los bandidos. En cualquier caso, estaba decidido a demostrarle… A demostrarse a sí mismo que podría continuar solo en algún momento de su viaje. Tal vez incluso podría ahorrarse lo que gastaba en escoltas cada vez que tenía que cambiar de lugar para vender su mercancía.

Entraron en el templo silenciosamente y a un par de metros pudieron observar un par más de bandidos que discutían algo sentados frente a una fogata. Isildë se llevó un dedo a los labios y le hizo una seña para que observara pero no la siguiera. Se ocultó en una columna de piedra, rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido se asomó y disparó una flecha que asesinó a uno de ellos. Sólo quedaba una mujer que gritó una amenaza, desenfundó una espada y cuando pasó junto al pilar, Isildë la degolló.

-Acabé con el tipo del mandoble primero, es más sencillo encargarse del resto después de esa forma.

Sirion asintió.

-Busca en el cofre, puede que encuentres algo de utilidad. También los cadáveres, suelen llevar oro encima.

-¿No sería una falta de respeto si...?

-¿Oh? ¿Un khajita honesto? Eso es nuevo…

-Eso es un prejuicio injusto que tienen todos sobre nuestra raza.- frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose agredido.

-Sólo te estoy fastidiando.- sonrió ella por primera vez con sinceridad.- A ellos no les importa asesinar a quien sea siempre que eso signifique que conseguirán algunas monedas, mucho menos saquear tumbas. En cualquier caso, ellos ya no van a necesitarlo y tú no puedes darte el lujo de ser selectivo con el oro, ¿o sí?

-Supongo que no…

-Es extraño al principio, pero te acostumbrarás.

Con una extraña presión en el pecho, vació los bolsillos de los bandidos y tomó una espada que habían guardado en el cofre. Era de hierro y estaba oxidada, pero aún estaba afilada. Suponía que sería más fácil de manejar que el hacha. Se la ajustó en el cinturón y continuó descendiendo a las catacumbas, junto con Isildë, quien le había mostrado que las urnas y los jarrones contenían oro, al igual que los cofres. Sirion no acababa de sentirse cómodo con aquello y tampoco con la normalidad con la que ella actuaba al saquear así.

Un par de niveles más abajo encontraron una sala con una palanca al centro, junto a ésta, un hombre. Sirion desenfundó la espada en la sombra en que estaban ocultos pero Isildë le detuvo el brazo.

-Es una oportunidad para matarlo.

-Espera.- dijo ella señalando con la cabeza para que observara.

El bandido tiró de la palanca y una lluvia de flechas lo asesinó.

-Presta atención al entorno, a los movimientos de los enemigos, predice cómo van a actuar y evalúa tus posibilidades. No siempre tienes que jugarte el pellejo para vencer.

-Ya.- respondió siguiéndola a través de la sala.

-Las tumbas nórdicas están llenas de trampas, pero no es difícil descifrarlas si prestas atención.- se detuvo junto a la palanca.- ¿Qué puedes decirme de ésta?

Sirion miró alrededor un momento, se acercó a una de las piedras grabadas que hacían las veces de código de entrada y la giró.

-Algo había oído sobre estos mecanismos. Los símbolos de allá arriba son iguales a los de aquí… Serpiente, serpiente y ballena.- dijo mientras las acomodaba en orden.

-¿Estás seguro?- la mirada de la elfa era intensa y le incitaba a la duda.

-Sí.- asintió él.

Isildë tiró de la palanca y la puerta se abrió con un rechinido.

-Sigamos.

Sirion se sintió orgulloso de su propio éxito pero no dijo nada, se limitó a celebrar por dentro. Continuaron adentrándose en silencio. Más oro, gemas, escaleras de caracol y algunos skeevers, pero no había rastro de la garra dorada. Más delante había un largo pasillo vacío. Isildë alzó un brazo para impedirle seguir avanzando, ella frunció el ceño y se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Escuchas?

-No, nada.

-No hagas ruido.

Conforme se acercaban al final del pasillo gritos de ayuda se hacían más y más fuertes. La salida del pasillo estaba bloqueada por una densa telaraña.

-Te cedo el honor.- le dijo Isildë y se volvió a colocar la venda en los ojos.

Sirion desenfundó la espada y abrió el paso. Un hombre estaba atrapado en una telaraña y los ojos casi se le desorbitaron cuando los vio llegar.

-¡Mátenla! ¡Mátenla! ¡Por favor, no me dejen aquí!- la voz le temblaba de terror.

-Odio esta parte- murmuró Isildë cargando el arco.

-Ay, no…- las manos de Sirion temblaban al sostener la espada con ambas manos.

Una enorme araña congeladora descendió de la madriguera que había tejido en el techo, cuando tocó el suelo, alzó las patas delanteras amenazadoramente y soltó un horrendo chillido.

-Cuidado con los pies.

Sirion asintió, cuando la araña se abalanzó hacia él trastabilló hacia atrás pero atinó a dañarle un par de ojos con la espada. La araña chilló y se retrajo para volver a embestir. Isildë mantenía una distancia prudencial pero siempre teniendo el arco listo. El sonido que las patas de la araña hacían le ayudaba a ubicar la posición de su cuerpo y sus chillidos, la de su cabeza. Sirion lanzaba tajos que no hacían más que chocar con las tenazas de la boca de la araña. Con una de sus patas delanteras le hizo perder el equilibrio y poner una rodilla al suelo, Isildë disparó la flecha a la cabeza de la araña y ésta cayó al suelo y se quedó inmóvil.

-De nuevo al suelo…- susurró.

-No esperaba que la mataras.- con un tajo de su daga dejó caer al hombre que había estado atrapado.

Soltó un gritillo de miedo y salió corriendo hacia las profundidades con ojos desorbitados. Isildë guardó su daga y se retiró la venda nuevamente.

-Él tiene la Garra.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Por qué tiene tanta prisa en escapar de nosotros si no?

-Buen punto. Entonces, ¿no vas a perseguirlo?

-No será necesario. No hagas ruido y mantente atento.

Caminaron un trecho más. Las orejas de Sirion se movieron inquietas cuando unos gruñidos vinieron hacia él desde las profundidades.

-Eso no suena a una sola persona…- tenía miedo.

-Ni siquiera son personas ahora… Déjamelo a mí.

Doblaron la esquina en un nuevo pasillo y tuvieron a la vista la fuente del sonido.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- la voz le temblaba.

-Draugr. Sí, los mismos de las leyendas y son peligrosos en grupo así que no despiertes al resto.

-¿Despertar? ¿Pueden despertar más?- chilló en voz baja el khajita.

Isildë se llevó un dedo a los labios, cargó el arco y asesinó rápidamente a los que bloqueaban el pasillo, después hizo una seña para seguir avanzando. Sirion sentía escalofríos al ver los cadáveres en los nichos de las paredes y el fuerte olor a putrefacción le revolvía el estómago. Pocos metros adelante encontraron el cuerpo del bandido de antes. Isildë rebuscó entre sus ropas y encontró la Garra. Le sonrió triunfante a Sirion.

-Ahora que llegamos hasta aquí, sería una pena irnos sin ver qué tesoro se encuentra en el fondo, ¿no te parece?- canturreó Isildë.

-Estoy bastante seguro de no querer averigüarlo, además, ¿no deberías hablar más bajo?- la mirada de Sirion iba de aquí allá nervioso al pensar que en cualquier momento un cadáver le pondría las manos encima.

-Puedes saber quiénes están… Pues, vivos, por decirlo de algún modo por sus ropas.

-¿Uh?

-Sí, sólo los que llevan armas o armadura despiertan.

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido, quiero decir, todos están muertos, ¿no?- se rascó la cabeza.

-Son guerreros que antaño sirvieron a los dragones o a los Sacerdotes Dragón, han cometido crímenes contra los nórdicos, traición. Sus almas no pueden llegar a Sovngarde, han sido condenadas a vagar por las tumbas de sus señores por el resto de la eternidad… O hasta que mis flechas los alcancen, lo que suceda primero.- explicó en tono relajado la elfa.

-Es horrible…- el pelaje se le erizó de sólo pensar qué clase de personas habrían sido enterradas allí.

-Vamos.

-¿Piensas entrar más? ¿Con draugr y todo?- chilló nuevamente Sirion.

-La recompensa será mayor que lo que tengamos que pasar. Al menos eso espero. Si no quieres continuar puedes volver y esperar afuera.- comenzó a caminar.

-N-no. Voy contigo. No pienso regresar solo.

Isildë sonrió.

Unas salas más adelante y después de asesinar sigilosamente a los draugr que se les cruzaban en el camino, llegaron a un amplio salón que resguardaba una puerta de piedra y con unos círculos en su decoración. Sirion sentía dificultad para respirar, el aire se había vuelto pesado y viciado conforme se habían adentrado a la tumba.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora… Esto.

Señaló los símbolos que la Garra tenía grabados y acomodó los símbolos de los círculos de la puerta en el mismo orden, luego la colocó y giró en el círculo central. La puerta crujió y se deslizó hacia el suelo hasta perderse de vista.

-Increíble… Te hace preguntarte por qué no tenemos estas cosas en la superficie.- comentó el khajita adentrándose detrás de la elfa.

-Parece complicado de montar, además está diseñado para ser una puerta de seguridad, no creo que sea práctico ponerla en una casa…

-No, pero tal vez para una bóveda o…

-Shh...

Había un silencio sepulcral en la última sala, parecía estar excavado en la piedra de la montaña y un riachuelo pasaba por debajo un puente de madera mohosa que cruzaba hacia una islita sobre la que se sostenía un ataúd ceremonial de piedra y un muro de piedra sólida grabada con un antiguo dialecto. Avanzaron lentamente, la atmósfera se sentía cargada y anormal.

-¿Escuchas eso?- las orejas de Sirion se movieron en dirección al muro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Los cánticos, ¿no lo escuchas?

Isildë agudizó lo más que pudo el oído pero no lograba captar nada. Cuando alcanzaron la isla, Isildë tomó lo que había dentro de un cofre.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmuró el khajita acercándose al muro.

-El lenguaje de los dragones, no sé leerlo.- respondió la elfa acercándose a su vez.

Sirion tocó suavemente el muro y la vista se le nubló un instante. Isildë se hizo atrás al ver un río de luces de colores que surgieron violentamente del muro y atravesaron el cuerpo del khajita. A penas duró un instante.

-Tú eres…- murmuró Isildë con los ojos como platos por el asombro.

-¿Soy..?

Un crujido los hizo girarse, el ataúd se había abierto con un estruendo y liberó los gruñidos de su morador.

-El señor de este lugar, si no me equivoco. Mantente alejado.- ordenó Isildë.

Sirion asintió y cruzó el riachuelo.

El draugr gruñó y comenzó a balancear su espada. Isildë esquivó los tajos y le clavó una flecha, el draugr le tomó la muñeca y atacó, la elfa lo desvió con la daga y con una patada logró zafarse de su agarre. El tintineo del metal resonaba por la sala y el draugr gritaba con una fuerza atronadora, pero sin atinar a su objetivo. Isildë clavó su daga en el costado de su oponente y el grito de éste cambió, lanzándola al suelo y haciéndole perder su daga. Se arrastró hacia atrás buscando un arma provisional, el draugr dio un tajo y ella giró para esquivarlo pero recibió un corte profundo en el brazo izquierdo. El óxido en la espada, la tierra y el movimiento brusco le hicieron arder la herida con mayor fuerza, el dolor le nubló la vista un instante. El draugr se lanzó nuevamente pero la espada de Sirion le atravesó el pecho para después subir hasta su hombro, cayó de rodillas y Sirion lo decapitó.

-Buena estocada, novato.- le sonrió Isildë.

-No es nada.- le devolvió la sonrisa él y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.- Te hirió…

-Sólo un rasguño.- y se cubrió con la capa.- Revisa el cadáver, puede tener algo interesante.

Sirion buscó en la armadura y sacó del peto algo que parecía una piedra grabada y muy desgastada.

-¿Qué será?

-No lo sé, ya tendremos tiempo de averiguarlo. Andando, necesito respirar aire fresco.- dijo Isildë recuperando su daga.

-También yo.- respondió Sirion.

Sin que Sirion lo notara, se sostenía el brazo bajo la capa intentando detener el sangrado y apaciguar el dolor punzante que la atenazaba.


	10. 9 Sangre de Dragón

**¡Nuevo capítulo salido del horno! Se me cumplió el poder escribir más.**

 **Yenapa:** No creo que él esté muy de acuerdo XD

* * *

IX

Sangre de Dragón

-¡Maravilloso! Temía que se hubiera perdido para siempre.- a Lucano le brillaron los ojos al ver la Garra sobre el mostrador.- Toma esto, debería compensarte por las molestias.

-Sí… Un placer.- sonrió Isildë y tomó la bolsa que le ofrecían.

Sirion salió de la tienda tras ella, ya había atardecido para cuando alcanzaron Cauce Boscoso y anocheció en el tiempo que tardaron en terminar el trabajo.

-Vayamos a la posada.- dijo Isildë con voz cansina.

-¿No volverás con Gredur?

-No, ya he abusado bastante de su hospitalidad.

La posada despedía un olor a alcohol, madera quemada y el ambiente se llenaba con la alegre cháchara de la gente que llegaba a beber algo después de un día de faena. Isildë pasó rápidamente y pagó por la habitación principal y una individual y le indicó a Sirion que la siguiera a la principal. Tomaron asiento en la mesita que había dentro, la elfa contó las monedas que le habían dado, metió un tanto en una bolsa y se las dio a Sirion.

-Te lo ganaste.- le sonrió.

-Gracias. ¿Qué sigue?

-Tengo una corazonada respecto a ti, así que mañana iremos a Carrera Blanca.- dijo mientras se quitaba la capa.

-Te hirieron…

-Un rasguño.- se retiró la armadura y se levantó la manga de la blusa. Hizo una mueca cuando la tela se despegó de la piel a medio cicatrizar.- Tenemos que ver a Farengar.

-¿Quién es Farengar?- Sirion frunció el entrecejo al ver la herida.

-El mago de la corte del jarl.- tomó la jarra con agua limpia que había sobre la cómoda y colocó una cubeta en el suelo, junto a ella.

-¿Lo conoces?

-No, pero solía escuchar a Wuunferth quejarse de él.- colocó el brazo sobre la cubeta y comenzó a limpiar la herida con el agua de la jarra.- Bueno, no es como si quejarse fuera algo poco habitual en él.- Sirion levantó una ceja inquisitiva.- El hechicero de la corte de Ulfric.- aclaró.

-¿Y él que tiene que ver?

-Por lo que decía Wuunferth, el tipo es un fanático de los dragones y estaba en medio de una investigación de algo al respecto, seguro que podemos sacarle algo si le muestras la tabla que encontraste.

Sirion la colocó sobre la mesa y la examinó.

-¿Alguna teoría?

-No te quiebres la cabeza, niño. No sacarás nada en claro.- comenzó a vendarse el brazo.

-Ya…- el khajita guardó silencio unos instantes.- Hace rato ibas a decir que yo era algo. ¿A qué te referías?

Isildë lo pensó un momento, acomodó la manga de su blusa y habló.

-Existe una leyenda, el Sangre de Dragón. Dovahkiin.

-Algo he oído, pero no había prestado demasiada atención.

-Pues eso. Alguien con sangre de dragón en sus venas, capaz de hablar su lengua y gritar con la misma fuerza que ellos.

-Y si lo soy…

-Si lo eres lo sabremos en su momento, espera a escuchar lo que Farengar pueda… o quiera decirnos.

Sirion suspiró y se echó atrás en la silla.

-No te atormentes ahora. Ve a descansar, come algo, mañana temprano partiremos.

-Claro… Descansa.- y salió de la habitación algo cabizbajo.

-Igual.- murmuró Isildë.

Una vez que se quedó sola, se recostó en la cama con la ropa que llevaba bajo la armadura, miró la pipa que se asomaba del bolsillo de la capa, había perdido el tabaco en la redada de Helgen. Suspiró y se tumbó sobre un costado.

* * *

-Andando, vas a quedarte atrás.- apuró Isildë.

-Es demasiado temprano…- bostezó Sirion.- ¿Era necesario..?

-Sí que lo era, hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo.- la elfa caminaba ligera y con pasos largos. Los primeros rayos de sol le arrancaban brillos castaños del cabello y se reflejaban en el pelaje gris y blanco de Sirion, había cambiado la armadura de Capa de la Tormenta por una de cuero con el dinero que Isildë le había dado.

Sirion bufó y mordisqueó la manzana que llevaba en la mano. Después de un rato caminando, el silencio comenzó a pesarle de más a Sirion.

-¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?

-Mejor.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Mmph…

-¿De qué se conocen tú y el jarl Ulfric?- agachó un poco las orejas a la espera de un grito.

-De una coincidencia.- respondió con voz inexpresiva.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¿Por qué el interés?

-Bueno, si el jarl fue en persona a buscarte debes ser alguien importante.- Isildë guardó silencio unos minutos.- Oye, si es algo delicado no tienes que…

-Soy la guardia personal que contrató, hubo un cambio de intereses y mis servicios ya no fueron requeridos, eso es todo.- interrumpió con tono casual y relajado.

Sirion se sintió en confianza.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te buscó después?

-¿Le debía dinero? Pateé a su perro, ofendí su honor, tú elige. Realmente no tiene importancia.

Sirion alzó una ceja escéptico, pero no preguntó nada más.

* * *

Cuenca del Dragón se alzaba orgullosa en lo más alto de Carrera Blanca. Era una hermosa vista pero Isildë no se había parado ni un minuto desde que habían partido de Cauce Boscoso. Sirion la seguía de cerca. El empedrado sonaba bajo sus botas y el aire fresco arrastraba el olor a hierba y flores. A lo lejos, en las planicies cercanas un grupo de guerreros combatían un gigante, Sirion alzó las orejas al ver la escena.

-Déjalo, tenemos prisa.- dijo Isildë sin mirarlo.

Sirion frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabes...?

-Tengo sentidos agudos.- sonrió ella.

Al llegar cerca de la entrada, que estaba custodiada por un par de guardias, Isildë detuvo al khajita.

-Déjame hablar a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Todos tuyos.

Al acercarse un guardia dio un paso al frente.

-¡Alto! ¿Qué asunto tienen una elfa y un khajita en Carrera Blanca? Supongo que saben que los gatos tienen prohibida la entrada.- soltó con un dejo de malicia.

-Hemos sido testigos del dragón que atacó Helgen, aparentemente se alejó, ¿pero quién les asegura que no vendrá hacia acá? ¡Pero qué digo! Su jarl seguramente ya ha tomado las precauciones necesarias para enfrentar a la bestia, ¿cierto?- soltó ladinamente la elfa.

Los guardias se miraron nerviosamente el uno al otro.

-Está bien… Pero vigílale las manos a tu amigo o me encargaré de que se pudran los dos en prisión.

Les abrieron las puertas y les cedieron el paso.

-Increíble…- murmuró Sirion con una sonrisa ladeada.

-No es nada, sólo debes saber cuáles botones pulsar.- le devolvió la sonrisa Isildë.- Además, no son los más listos que digamos…

Sirion rio levemente. El ambiente estaba lleno de los gritos de los vendedores en la plaza central, las conversaciones, el ruido de la fragua en la entrada. La gente iba y venía ocupada en sus deberes, saludándose los unos a los otros, pero sin detenerse más de lo necesario. Los niños correteaban y sus gritos se alzaban sobre el ruido, las mujeres más ancianas se sentaban a charlar. Sirion alaba las orejas y prestaba atención a todo lo que se movía aquí y allá.

-¿Mucho tiempo sin entrar en la ciudad?

-Ni en esta ni en ninguna en realidad.- sonrió Sirion.

-Es un mundo cruel.- respondió casualmente la elfa.- Disfruta la vista, será una de las más bonitas que verás. Cuando lleguemos allá quiero que hables tú.

-¿Yo?- se alarmó el khajita.

-Sí, yo llamaría demasiado la atención. No digas que nos iban a ejecutar o entonces sí que nos ejecutarán. Balgruuf tiene malas pulgas, pero sabe escuchar.

Cruzaron el puente que llevaba a Cuenca del Dragón, abrieron las puertas y avanzaron tranquilamente hasta presentarse frente al jarl. Isildë se adelantó e hizo una reverencia. Irileth tomó su espada disimuladamente.

-Jarl Balgruuf, un honor.

-Disculpa, pero el jarl está muy ocupado. Ve al grano.- soltó rudamente la edecán del jarl lanzándole una mirada fulminante a la elfa.

-Bien, soy Isildë y este de aquí es mi aprendiz.- tomó del brazo a Sirion colocándolo frente a ella.

-Fuimos testigos de un ataque de dragón en Helgen.- apresuró Sirion tratando de mantener la firmeza en la voz. Isildë bajó un escalón.

-Entonces, los rumores son ciertos…- murmuró Balgruuf.- ¿Qué estaban haciendo en Helgen? ¿Cómo sucedió?

-Viajábamos hacia Falkreath pero tuvimos que escapar hacia Cauce Boscoso.- contuvo la respiración.- Cuando caminábamos por las calles el dragón se detuvo en una torre y comenzó a destruir todo a su paso. Escapamos después de eso.

-Ya veo…- el jarl se reclinó en el trono mientras se acariciaba la barba, reflexionando.- Ve a ver a Farengar, tiene una investigación en curso, todo lo que puedas decirle será valioso.

-Claro.- hicieron una reverencia y Sirion le tomó el brazo a Isildë al dirigirse a la habitación contigua.

-Bien hecho.- le sonrió Isildë por lo bajo.

-¿Farengar?- se anunció Sirion al entrar al estudio del mago.

-¿Sí?

-Disculpe pero nos envía el jarl, vimos el dragón de Helgen y el jarl creé que podría ayudar con su investigación.

-¿Ah, sí?- Farengar alzó la vista de sus documentos.- Bueno, a decir verdad me vendría bien alguien como tú para hacer un encargo. Con encargo quiero decir ir al Túmulo de las Cataratas Lúgubres a recuperar una tablilla.

-¿Se refiere a esta?- Sirion le mostró la piedra tallada que había encontrado anteriormente.

Farengar la tomó con cuidado y la examinó.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste? Bueno, no importa.- agitó la mano como descartando su propia idea.- Vamos a echarle un vistazo…

Una mujer encapuchada y con una armadura desgastada entró a la habitación.

-Lo lamento, ¿los interrumpo?- saludó.

-¡Ah, hola! ¡Qué oportuna! Nuestro amigo aquí se ha encargado de traernos esto.- saludó Farengar animadamente.

-La Piedra del Dragón…- miró a Sirion.- ¿Entraste solo a recuperarla? Buen trabajo.

Sirion sólo asintió sin tener mucha idea de lo que ocurría.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa? Con esto al fin podremos…

-¡Farengar! Tienes que venir rápido, un dragón ha sido avistado cerca.- interrumpió Irileth entrando precipitadamente.- Tú también.- miró a Sirion con desagrado.

-¡Un dragón! ¡Qué emocionante!- murmuraba Farengar mientras caminaban deprisa siguiendo a la edecán.

Subieron las escaleras que estaban a espaldas del trono para llegar a una sala de reunión, donde el jarl ya interrogaba a un soldado.

-Lo vi en la torre oeste.- decía esta con voz temblorosa.

-¿Estaba atacándola?- Balgruuf fruncía el ceño con preocupación.

-No, no… Sólo la sobrevolaba, corrí tan rápido como pude hasta aquí cuando tuve oportunidad.

-Has hecho bien. Ve abajo a descansar y comer algo, te lo has ganado.- instruyó el jarl.- Irileth, necesito que vayas con tus hombres a revisar la torre, tenemos que asegurar la protección de la ciudad.

-Sí, señor.

-Y… Esta no es una misión de gloria o muerte, necesitamos averiguar tanto como podamos de ese dragón.

-No se preocupe, soy la precaución encarnada.- respondió la dumner con solemnidad.

-En cuanto a ti, no tenemos tiempo para ceremonias, amigo.- se dirigió el jarl al khajita.- Necesito tu ayuda, sobreviviste a Helgen así que alguna ventaja tendrás en esto.

-Haré lo que esté en mi mano, señor.- respondió Sirion.

-Bien, ve con Irileth y ayúdala en lo que puedas. Tú deberías acompañarlo también, si puedes pelear.- se dirigió el jarl a la Isildë mirando la venda sobre sus ojos.

-Será un placer.- respondió ella con una sonrisa y media reverencia.

Se retiraron de la estancia y del palacio y anduvieron con paso veloz hacia la entrada de la ciudad. Irileth y sus hombres los aventajaban por algunos metros.

-¿No deberíamos alcanzarlos?- preguntó Sirion una vez que habían dejado el portón.

-Nah, si matan a alguien, ellos irán por delante.

El khajita no supo si debía escandalizarse o reír.

La gente se había retirado al interior de sus casas por órdenes del jarl, por lo que el camino hasta las planicies estaba despejado. Siguieron el camino hasta llegar al pie de la torre, donde la guardia de Irileth aguardaba.

-No veo nada.- murmuró Sirion mientras la edecán daba instrucciones.

-Está aquí.- susurró Isildë, Sirion se tensó.

-¡Busquen sobrevivientes!- ordenó Irileth.

Caminaron entre los trozos de muro que yacían tirados aquí y allá, el fuego que aún ardía consumiendo la hierba soltaba columnas de humo. Isildë entró en la torre y Sirion la siguió.

-No, tú quédate aquí abajo, necesito que lo ataques desde tierra.

-¿Desde tierra?- la voz le tembló.

-Tranquilo, no lo harás solo.- señaló con la cabeza al resto de soldados. Sirion asintió.

La elfa subió las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a la azotea de la torre. Después de asegurarse de estar completamente sola, bajó sus vendajes y preparó el arco con una flecha envenenada. Un silbido cortó el aire.

-¡Aquí viene!- gritó uno de los soldados.

El dragón sobrevoló la cabeza de Isildë y descendió levemente mientras lanzaba fuego hacia el suelo. El rugido siguiente le perforaba los oídos a Isildë pero se mantuvo firme. Sirion se ponía a cubierto mientras los arqueros disparaban sin mucho éxito. El dragón se quedó inmóvil en el aire durante un momento e Isildë aprovechó para dispararle, la flecha le hirió un ojo al reptil quien chilló y descendió al suelo mientras agitaba la cabeza intentando librarse del ardor que le producía el veneno. Sirion se lanzó a la carga junto con un par de soldados más. El dragón dio un golpe con la cola y logró derribar a todos menos a Sirion y un soldado más, el reptil abrió las fauces intentando alcanzar al khajita, quien tropezó y con una mirada de horror alzó la espada y se clavó en el paladar del dragón. Sirion terminó de empujarla adelante, cuando la bestia se quedó inmóvil, la lanzó a un lado evitando que lo aplastara.

Isildë bajó de la torre a tiempo para ver la carne del dragón desintegrarse en medio de extrañas luces que después fueron absorbidas por Sirion, que lucía bastante más que desconcertado. Volvió a colocarse la venda. Los guardias comenzaron a acercarse a él.

-Eres… tú.

-¿Yo?- retrocedió levemente.

-El Sangre de Dragón, el héroe de las leyendas.

-No, no, debe ser una coincidencia.- apresuró él sintiendo el peso de las miradas encima.

-No lo creo, la leyenda decía que se trataba de alguien capaz de robar el poder de los dragones.

-Intenta gritar como lo hacen ellos, se supone que es una cualidad innata del Sangre de Dragón.- dijo otro guardia.

-¿Gr-Gritar?- buscó nervioso a Isildë, quien en la lejanía y sintiendo su mirada simplemente se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia.

Sirion inhaló profundamente y se maldijo porque sabía lo ridículo que se vería al gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Realmente, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que debía gritar exactamente así que simplemente dejó la mente en blanco.

-¡FUS!- y una onda de color azul atravesó el campo hasta desvanecerse. El propio Sirion abrió los ojos como platos. Isildë sonrió para sí.

-El Sangre de Dragón… No puedo creerlo.- murmuró un guardia.

-Pero… ¿un khajita? ¿Cómo..?

-No nos corresponde a nosotros juzgar los designios de los dioses. Él puede gritar y robar sus poderes, por lo tanto, tiene que ser él.- zanjó un soldado.

El khajita se sujetaba las manos con las orejas gachas demasiado abrumado como para saber qué responder.

-¿Tú que piensas, Irileth? No has dicho nada…

-Todos ustedes deberían fiarse más de la fuerza de sus armas que de leyendas.- se colocó en medio del grupo mirando con desagrado a Sirion.- Algo es seguro, aquí tenemos un dragón muerto, lo que significa que podemos matarlos. Sangre de Dragón o no, me basta con alguien que pueda hacerles frente.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Irileth, no eres nórdica.

La mano delgada de Isildë tomó el hombro de Sirion.

-Vámonos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Comenzaron a andar dejando atrás los murmullos de los guardias.

-Sangre de Dragón… ¿Qué significa?

-Significa que ahora tendrás la atención de Skyrim sobre ti y, con ello, enemigos. Ahora más que nunca tienes que ser discreto y aprender a defenderte.- decía la elfa.

-Pero… ¡Pero yo no sé nada sobre esto! Quiero decir, técnicamente, ni siquiera debería estar aquí.- soltó atropelladamente el khajita.

-Pues ahora lo estás y no hay vuelta atrás.- le sonrió.- Ahora eres toda una celebridad.

-Muy simpática…- renegó él.

* * *

El sol caía ya entre las nubes cuando alcanzaron las puertas de la ciudad, la gente del mercado comenzaba a juntar las cosas de sus puestos y el resto se marchaban a la posada, a El Cazador Ebrio a tomar una copa o se retiraban a sus casas con sus familias. Sirion justo comenzaba a relajarse después del alboroto que había causado cuando un trueno hizo vibrar las ventanas y rompió la tranquilidad.

-¡DOVAHKIIN!- se alcanzó a escuchar dentro de aquél trueno.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- se alarmó Sirion.

-Nuestra primera llamada de atención.- Sirion tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y las orejas gachas esperando mayor explicación de Isildë. Ella sólo le sonrió.- Andando, vamos a cenar y a dormir. Mañana temprano, partimos hacia Paraje de Rorik.

-¿Paraje de Rorik?- Isildë continuó hacia la posada.- ¿Isildë? ¡¿Para qué?!- y echó una carrerilla para darle alcance.


	11. 10 De la Cobardía (o Sentido Común)

**Pues nada, que un capítulo más. Me gusta el ritmo de actualización que está llevando esto, veremos si podemos mantenerlo.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo!**

* * *

X

De la Cobardía (o Sentido Común)

Había un enorme camino verdoso que se extendía bajo sus pies. Sirion caminaba tranquilamente admirando el paisaje y cargando la bolsa en la que solía llevar su mercancía. Estaba planeando en silencio la mejor manera de atraer más clientes y estimando cuánto podría ganarse en el siguiente pueblo que se detuviera. De pronto, el sonido de un aleteo le alertó, una silueta en forma de reptil se recortó contra el cielo azul claro y de un golpe que sacudió la tierra, aterrizó. Sirion quería correr pero sus piernas no le respondían, el dragón volvió a dar un pisotón y entonces abrió los ojos: Isildë le había pateado la base de la cama con brusquedad y estaba de pie, con los brazos en jarras y mirándole con una ceja alzada.

-Ya, ya desperté.- murmuró él con un bostezo.- se sentó y se pasó la mano por la cabeza y la dejó descansar en su nuca. Había tenido la esperanza de que todo aquello del Sangre de Dragón hubiera sido un mal sueño producto de beber demasiado.

-Alístate, salimos en diez minutos.- ordenó Isildë subiendo sus vendajes y saliendo de la pequeña habitación de la planta baja.

Una vez vestido y habiendo tomado sus pertenencias, salió de la Yegua Abanderada. Isildë estaba recargada fuera, soltando bocanadas de humo mientras mecía su pipa entre los dedos.

-¿Fumas?- preguntó Sirion.

-¿No es obvio?- se enderezó y comenzó a andar.

-Con el estómago vacío vas a marearte.- advirtió el khajita.

-Yo ya desayuné.- Sirion abrió la boca para protestar.- No soy tu niñera, agradece que no te dejé en la posada.

Sirion bufó pero no dijo nada más.

La gente de la ciudad los señalaba discretamente y murmuraban entre ellos al verlos pasar. El khajita se sentía incómodo con esto y agachó las orejas.

-Acostúmbrate, no será la última vez que te suceda.- le dijo Isildë al cruzar las puertas de la ciudad.

El trayecto parecía tranquilo hasta llegar a las Torre de Valtheim, donde Isildë se las arregló para sobornar con una cantidad mínima al bandido líder que cobraba peaje por pasar por allí.

-Creí que te negarías.- comentó Sirion después de haber dejado bastante atrás la torre.

-A veces la mejor estrategia es ceder.- el khajita se encogió de hombros.- Hay que levantar las tiendas, empieza a oscurecer.

-Vale…

Montaron el campamento al lado del camino y encendieron una fogata abundante y cálida. Isildë se sentó sobre una roca, sacó la pipa del bolsillo de su capa y comenzó a fumar. Sirion se sentó en el suelo, junto al fuego. Con la mejilla en la mano, prestaba atención a sus ademanes al retirarse la venda y frotarse los ojos.

-¿No te cansas de llevar siempre eso puesto?

-Nah, con el tiempo te acostumbras.

-¿Por qué la llevas? ¿Los mortales indignos se vuelven de piedra si te miran directamente?- preguntó con un exagerado ademán. Ella sonrió.

-No soy ninguna diosa ni nada parecido.

-¿Entonces?

-Digamos que es hereditario. Es un color extraño, nada más.

-Y lo ocultas.

-Sí, la gente teme a lo que no conoce.- soltó en un tono taciturno.

-Has tenido problemas por ello, ¿cierto?- el khajita sintió algo de lástima por ella. No sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pero podía imaginarlo.

Ella rió tristemente.

-Asesinaron a mi padre por ello.

-Lo lamento.- murmuró él.

-No tiene importancia ya.- se puso de pie.- Uno debe avanzar con el mentón en alto...- infló el pecho con orgullo.- Es todo lo que nos queda…- finalizó en un susurro inaudible y abrió la cortina de su tienda.

-El jarl Ulfric era algo más para ti, ¿o no?- Isildë se detuvo en seco.- Algo más que un cliente.

-Buenas noches.- cortó y entró.

Sirion bebió un sorbo de la cerveza que tenía en mano. Realmente no estaba esperando que le respondiera, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Al amanecer, los dos viajeros se encontraban ya de vuelta en el camino. Sirion había pensado que probablemente Isildë estaría molesta con él pero ella tenía la misma actitud socarrona y despreocupada. Por el camino iban charlando acerca de nimiedades, el frío que se sentía aún en las zonas más cálidas de Skyrim, las maneras toscas de los nórdicos y lo egocéntricos que eran los altmer.

Conforme más avanzaban, el paisaje cambiaba y se volvía más rojizo con las hojas de los árboles. Al frente, una aldea poco poblada.

-Bienvenido a Paraje de Ivar.- anunció la elfa.

-Luce algo… ¿sombrío?

-La vista de la Garganta del Mundo es algo imponente, no importa de dónde la mires.

Avanzaron hasta la aldea e Isildë pidió indicaciones a un hombre que se encontraba en el puente que cruzaba el río del pueblo hacia la montaña. Sirion se quedó atrás a la espera hasta que la elfa hizo una reverencia agradeciendo y volvió.

-¿Entonces?

-Son siete mil escalones hasta el templo de los Barbas Grises, allí está tu siguiente parada.- contestó jovialmente.

-¡¿Siete mil?! Estás tomándome el pelo…- replicó el khajita alzando la vista hacia la montaña mientras cubría sus ojos del sol con una mano.

-Pues, a decir verdad, no tengo idea si es verdad que son tantos, pero sí que vas a subirlos.

-¿Voy?- la miró.- ¿No vienes conmigo?

-Nope, no tengo asuntos con esos ancianos.

-Pero, ¿cómo rayos se supone que llegaré hasta allá? Seguro que el camino no está deshabitado…- protestó.

-No, hay arañas congeladoras y lobos, si lo que me han dicho es verdad.- comenzó a limpiar su pipa despreocupadamente.

-No es posible…- murmuró para sí meciéndose la cabeza.

-¿Asesinaste a un dragón y le temes a los lobos? Sí que eres valiente…- rió ella.

-Antes he tenido ayuda, pero subir yo solo… Suena a misión suicida.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues te han llamado y, a menos que te importe un comino el significado de tu nuevo poder, entonces deberás ir tarde o temprano.

Sirion suspiró desesperado y repasó una y mil veces sus opciones.

-¿Segura que no puedes venir?- soltó por fin.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Sí, y con bastante razón, si me lo preguntas.

-Bien, no queda más remedio.- y comenzó a andar.

-¿Eh?- él la siguió.

-Vamos a Riften a visitar a un amigo. Él puede enseñarte mucho más que yo.- sonrió ella.

-¿Enseñarme? ¿Sobre pelear y eso?- alzó las orejas con interés.

-Sí, claro. Si no puedes subir por ti mismo hasta el templo, seguro que a los Barbas Grises les servirás lo mismo que un tope de puerta.- Sirion frunció el ceño.- Por ahora vayamos a ver qué podemos comprarle al posadero, nos quedaremos la noche y mañana temprano partimos.

El resto de la tarde, Sirion estuvo explorando el pequeño pueblo y sus alrededores, conversando aquí y allá, con lo que se había enterado de algunos chismes. Isildë estuvo en la posada, leyendo un libro titulado ''El Oso de Markarth''. Sentía las orejas arder mientras pasaba las páginas. ¡Patrañas! Ni siquiera en la información que los Imperiales otorgaban al pueblo jugaban limpio. Para el anochecer, maestra y discípulo se habían reunido en la barra a cenar algo mientras escuchaban los rumores que les contaba el posadero e intercambiaban noticias, siempre cuidando de no revelar nada que pudiera comprometerlos.

A la mañana siguiente, Sirion despertó poco después de Isildë y partieron con la primera luz del sol. El viento les refrescaba el rostro agradablemente y se sentían descansados y con energía. Un rato después, dejaban atrás Paraje de Ivar.

-Así que, ¿a quién veremos?- preguntó Sirion jovialmente.

-Su nombre es Brynjolf, es alguien importante y muy hábil así que no desperdicies la oportunidad.

-¿Qué tan importante?

-Ya lo verás. Pero ten cuidado, no dejes que te endulce los oídos demasiado.- sonrió recordando viejos tiempos.

-Estaré atento.- le sonrió él.- Parece que son buenos amigos.

-Sí, me ayudó en tiempos difíciles.

-Ya veo...

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Cuál es tu historia?

-¿Mi historia?- arqueó las cejas.

-Sí, no creo que alguien quedara atrapado en Skyrim en medio de la Guerra Civil por gusto.

-Pues…- se rascó la cabeza.- No hay gran cosa que contar. Era un chaval aburrido de su hogar, así que un día decidí salir a conocer el mundo, pero tenía que mantenerme de algo y pagar protección así que me convertí en mercader. El resto ya lo sabes.

-Épico.- rio ella.

-No te burles, soy una persona sencilla. Al menos, lo era.- sonrió.

-Me pregunto cómo sería…- murmuró Isildë para sí.

-¿Cómo sería?

Ella sonrió nuevamente.

-No es nada. Andando, aún tenemos un buen tramo que recorrer.

Cuando estuvieron en la parte más solitaria del camino, Isildë se permitió quitarse la venda un rato, los paisajes otoñales eran lo suyo, como le había comentado a aquella persona. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, no quería recordar.

En aquella ocasión, al oscurecer, acamparon junto al río. Olía a tierra húmeda y el viento comenzaba a helar. Isildë preparó una especie de caldo con verduras, Sirion echó de menos la carne.

-No soy una vaca como para cenar plantas.- dijo con tono burlón.

-Bueno, pues podrías cocinar tú mismo de vez en cuando.- replicó la elfa dando un sorbo de su plato.- Además, los niños en crecimiento necesitan comer vegetales o serán debiluchos.- sonrió.

-Lo que digas, mamá.- rio el khajita.

Poco a poco había ido notando cómo en algunos días había cambiado la manera de relacionarse. Recordaba que en un principio le había parecido gruñona y algo cruel pero, pasando ese muro, era alguien agradable, con ingenio y sentido del humor agudo. Las conversaciones fluían naturalmente, incluso cuando dejaban escapar algún detalle más íntimo. Aun así, la curiosidad por su relación con Ulfric le movía y sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría por preguntárselo hasta que le respondiera… O lo golpeara. Lo que sea que sucediera primero.

Al llegar a Riften, la vista se le ensombreció a Sirion.

-Se ve algo deprimente…- comentó.

-Algo, hay algunas ratas que contaminan la ciudad, pero también hay buena gente. Yo misma pasé mucho tiempo aquí.

-¿Debo entender que eres buena gente?- alzó la ceja Sirion.

Isildë se encogió de hombros. En la puerta de la ciudad, el guardia los detuvo.

-¡Alto! Para entrar en la ciudad deben pagar una entrada.- dijo autoritariamente.- Además, los khajitas tienen prohibida la entrada.

-¿Pagar? Jamás había escuchado algo así.- dijo Sirion.

-Ah… Estos nuevos guardias no saben respetar la autoridad…- se bajó la capucha.

-¡Tú!- el guardia dio un paso atrás.

-Sí, y si eres tan amable, llevamos algo de prisa. Mi amigo necesita descansar después de un largo viaje.- movió la cabeza de manera dramática.

-S-sí, claro, adelante…- les abrió la puerta y entraron.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Sirion.

-Tú no abusarías así de un pobre ciego, ¿o sí?- rio ella.}

-No, pero estoy seguro de que no tiene nada que ver con eso.- frunció levemente el entrecejo.

-Ya, ya. Tendrás respuestas en su momento.- le palmeó el brazo ella.- Ahora sígueme rápido y en silencio.

Pasaron junto a un par de puentecillos y rodearon la plaza comercial de la ciudad hasta llegar a un orfanato, bajaron las escaleras que guiaban a las viviendas inferiores, las que se encontraban junto al río que corría debajo de la ciudad. Atravesaron un puente más y llegaron a una reja. Isildë la abrió y dejó pasar a Sirion, después volvió a cerrarla y entraron por una puerta desvencijada de madera.

Olía fuertemente a humedad, parecían ser las cloacas. Caminaron entre un par de pasillos angostos y desagradables, hasta llegar a un puente más, aparentemente había aún más pisos hacia abajo.

-¿Qué clase de amigos frecuentas, exactamente?- preguntó Sirion sintiéndose tremendamente incómodo con el ambiente a su alrededor.

-Sólo personas finas y de alta reputación.- sonrió ella.

-Claro…- alzó una ceja.

Descendieron por una corta escalinata más y entraron por una puerta más. La misma que daba paso al Jarro Ajado.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Sirion mientras avanzaban.

-Una taberna, tonto.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya una taberna en un lugar como este?- frunció la nariz él.

-Es un sitio especial. Acostúmbrate, puede que pases aquí algún tiempo.

-¡Miren quién regresó!- la voz atronadora de Canto Fúnebre resonó con un eco cuando Isildë salió a la luz del pub.

-¡Silver! Creímos que no te veríamos más por aquí.- saludó Zafiro acercándose con una sonrisa enorme.

-Ha pasado tiempo.- Vex le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Vipir acercándose también.

-¡Qué gusto verlos! Tuve algunas cosas de las que ocuparme.- sonrió ella.

-¿Y quién es tu amigo?- preguntó Vex con mirada recelosa.

-No se preocupen, es de fiar. ¿Dónde está Brynjolf?

-En la cisterna, ¿por qué?- respondió Vipir.

-¿Puedes llamarlo por mí? No tengo muchas ganas de escuchar a Mercer.- le sonrió a Vipir.

-Claro.- le devolvió él la sonrisa.

-Dile que lo veo en el cementerio.- dijo comenzando a andar, Sirion hizo una reverencia y la siguió.

Salieron de las cloacas y llegaron a la superficie.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- trotó Sirion junto a ella.

-Eso es La Ratonera y ellos un par de amigos.- dijo ella.

-Lucen peligrosos, si me lo preguntas.- agachó las orejas.

-Lo son, así que no te metas en líos.

-¡Eso no ayuda!

Entraron al jardín de la capilla de la ciudad, que Sirion no había visto al pasar dadas las prisas.

-¿Una iglesia?

-La Capilla Mara. Podrías casarte con la posadera, si quieres.- rio ella.

-Antes te casarías tú.- le devolvió la broma.

-Nah, no va conmigo.

Esperaron junto a un mausoleo. Después de algunos momentos, un ruido surgió de éste y después, Brynjolf.

-¡De verdad estás aquí!- sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Hola, Bryn.- sonrió ella a su vez.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Sirion no pudo evitar sonreír junto a ella. Era la primera vez que veía una atisbo de felicidad sincera en ella.

-Ha pasado tiempo.- dijo él.

-Sí, demasiado.

-Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- juntó las palmas.

-Verás, tengo a este joven, tiene potencial, pero conmigo no aventajará demasiado.

-¿Lo crees? Eres una de las mejores…

-Sí, pero debo mantener un perfil bajo. ¿Crees que podrás?

-¡Pan comido! ¿Pero qué necesita exactamente?

-Es el Sangre de Dragón, Bryn. Necesita saber valerse por sí solo.

-¡El Sangre de Dragón! ¡Vaya joyas has ido juntando por el camino! ¿Cómo es posible?

-Es una larga historia, podrá contártela él mismo después.

-Pues, bienvenido a Riften, muchacho.- le estrechó la mano con firmeza.

-Gracias.- murmuró Sirion cansado de escucharlos hablar como si él no existiera.

-¿Empezamos de inmediato? Hay algunas cosas que podría enseñarte justo ahora.

-Claro…- alzó las orejar Sirion.

-¿Vas a quedarte, Silver?- la miró Brynjolf.

Isildë lo pensó unos momentos. Lo cierto es que el volver a escuchar la voz de todos los miembros del Gremio le había reconfortado. Sonrió.

-Claro, estaré algún tiempo por aquí.

-¡Excelente!

-Entonces, lo dejo a tu merced.- agitó la mano en despedida mientras se alejaba.- No le des problemas, Sirion.

-Nunca lo hago.- sonrió él y comenzó a charlar con Brynjolf.

Isildë respiró profundamente. Se sentía en casa.


	12. 11 El Valor de la Retirada

**¡Tarde otra vez! Sí, lo sé. Son vacaciones y he hecho mucho fan art últimamente y bueh, aquí está el nuevo.**

 **Yenapa:** Haz otra partida, lo vale aunque después de eso hay un bug con Brynjolf, ñeh.

* * *

XI

El Valor de la Retirada

El primer mes de estancia en Riften para Sirion había sido de adaptación y entrenamiento; para Isildë de sosiego y tranquilidad. Estaba agradecida de que así fuera, dado que los últimos años habían sido de ir y venir con el corazón en el puño, correteando siempre según los deseos de Ulfric o la última exigencia que Galmar se había sacado de la manga. Ahora, sólo vigilaba con precaución a las personas que entraban y salían de la ciudad, una medida para prevenir que alguien llevara noticias suyas a Ventalia. También pasaba bastante tiempo en el Jarro Ajado, charlando con Brynjolf o simplemente fumando en una mesa apartada. Sirion por su parte, despertaba muy temprano y salía con Brynjolf para aprender sus trucos para influenciar a las personas y mover algunos eventos a su favor, las tardes las pasaba junto a Thrynn, que era un maestro estricto y severo, pero efectivo. Aparentemente la espada era lo que se le daba mejor al khajita, pero Thrynn insistía en que debía saber manejar una amplia variedad de armas, al menos en un nivel básico. Mercer tenía sus reservas en cuanto a ambos individuos pero Brynjolf se había encargado de convencerlo de que Isildë seguía pasándole información y que Sirion podría ser una gran adquisición si decidía unirse al gremio.

Los miembros del gremio se mostraban recelosos y desagradables con Sirion al principio, pero con el tiempo lo aceptaron. A diferencia de Isildë, lo trataban como un tío trataría a un sobrino, siempre corrigiéndolo y enseñándole nuevas cosas, pero integrándolo al grupo también.

Durante el segundo mes, Sirion se sentó junto a Isildë.

-Hola.

-Hola.- la elfa soltó una bocanada de humo.- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Bastante bien, Thrynn dice que ya puedo defenderme al menos.

-Eso espero, no les hagas perder su tiempo.- replicó severamente.

-No lo haré.

-¿Piensas unirte en algún momento?- preguntó ella.

-No lo sé, no lo he pensado pero suena tentador.- sonrió.

-Será cosa tuya.- despegó la pipa de los labios.- ¿Y la gente? ¿Te agradan?

-Son cálidos una vez que dejan sus amenazas de lado.- sonrió de lado Sirion.- Delvin dice que el gremio tiene una maldición.- comentó casual.

-Sí. Ese viejo dice muchas cosas. ¿Recuerdas el consejo que te di sobre Brynjolf?

-Sí.

-Pues aplica para todos.

Sirion miró hacia la barra, varios de los miembros bebían y reían mientras charlaban. No pudo evitar sentir cierta calidez en el pecho con esa escena.

-¿Cómo terminaste relacionada con ellos?- preguntó.

-Amenacé a Zafiro para que dejara de extorsionar a un tipo.- sonrió ella recordando su pequeña aventura.

-¿Así sueles conseguir aliados?- rio Sirion.

-No exactamente.- rio ella también.

-Tuve que hacer un par de trabajos para Mercer para que no me rebanaran el cuello.

-Lindo.- alzó la ceja.

Isildë escuchaba la respiración apasible de Sirion, las risotadas, sentía el olor a licor en el ambiente y la frialdad de los muros, nunca tan fríos como Ventalia... ¡Cómo odiaba ese frío infernal!

-Son buena gente, sólo que ellos no lo saben.- sonrió.- Cuida de ellos y ellos cuidarán de ti, aunque no lo admitan.- bebió un trago de aguamiel.

-De acuerdo.- sonrió Sirion.

-¡Y no me des la razón en todo, tonto! Yo también cometo errores.- rio.

-Vale, vale…- rio Sirion con las cejas alzadas.

-Ahí vas de nuevo…

* * *

Mercer, impaciente, tamborileaba los dedos sobre su escritorio. Aguardaba a que Sirion se dignara a aparecer frente a él.

-No seas tan duro con el chico, Mercer, aún es joven y…

-Me da lo mismo, Brynjolf. Está demasiado cómodo, me parece. Ocupa espacio y no le ha redituado nada al Gremio… Además mantiene rondando a esa elfa…- terminó con un tono despectivo.

-Es de fiar y lo ha demostrado.- replicó Brynjolf con el ceño fruncido.

-No confío en ella, oculta algo.

-Todos aquí ocultan algo.- replicó con voz tétrica.

-No voy a discutir contigo de nuevo. Ella no debería estar aquí.- cortó Mercer al ver al khajita caminar presuroso por la Cisterna.

-¿Me buscaba?- preguntó Sirion.

-Sí, tengo un trabajo para ti. Tienes que entrar en la Hacienda Brillo Dorado y buscar pruebas de un comprador. Un documento o algo por el estilo. También quiero que quemes tres de las colmenas.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sirion con sequedad.

-Es la principal productora de miel para el negocio de Maven, supongo que entiendes las implicaciones que tendría si se pierde la producción o se niegan a proveerle miel.- el khajita asintió.- Bien, entonces, irás. Procura no matar a nadie, pero si no te dejan opción…

-¿Es todo?- el corazón del khajita palpitaba violentamente dentro de su pecho pero no dejaría que Mercer lo intimidara. Isildë se lo había advertido.

-No, si fallas esta misión quedarás vetado del Gremio y tendrás que pagar una… compensación… por el tiempo que pasaste aquí.- sonrió con malicia.

-¿Y si lo logro?

La cara de Mercer mostró tensión.

-Entonces, serás un miembro pleno del Gremio, con todos sus beneficios y responsabilidades. Pero tienes que hacerlo solo.- Sirion volvió a asentir.- Bien, retírate.- hizo una leve reverencia y comenzó a andar.

Brynjolf iba a seguirlo pero la voz de Mercer lo detuvo.

-Brynjolf…- se dio media vuelta.- Si le ayudas, tú también estarás vetado.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- soltó una risa burlona y se fue.

Una vez en el Jarro Ajado, se sentó a la mesa junto a Isildë y Sirion. El khajita se veía realmente alterado e Isildë comía tranquilamente algo de pescado con especias.

-¿Y ahora qué? La Hacienda está resguardada por bandidos desde que el idiota de Aringoth decidió dejar de venderle a Maven.- dijo Brynjolf echándose atrás en la silla y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Mercer realmente me quiere fuera, ¿no?- suspiró Sirion desanimado.

-Sí, pero no le daremos el gusto.- dijo Isildë llevándose un bocado con el tenedor a la boca.

-Pero Mercer dijo que no me debían ayudar y yo no puedo luchar con tantas personas si algo sale mal.- replicó Sirion.

-Yo no soy miembro del Gremio, además, Mercer no tiene porqué saberlo dado que no soy su subordinada. Lo que yo decida hacer por mi cuenta no es asunto de Mercer.

-Chica lista.- sonrió Brynjolf.- Aun así será un alboroto si alguien se da cuenta.

-No lo harán, tengo mis trucos.- cortó elegantemente un trozo más de pescado.- Tengo entendido que antes han intentado entrar, Bryn, ¿quién fue?

-Vex y Delvin, tal vez ellos puedan darles más información.

-Bien, nos reuniremos con ellos cuando Vex vuelva.- estableció la elfa.

-¿No se molestará Mercer si nos ve hablando a todos?- murmuró Sirion con las orejas gachas.

-Puede ser, pero no puede hacer nada. La última vez que revisé el reglamento, no estaba prohibido que los miembros se tomaran una copa juntos.

Brynjolf soltó una risotada.

-Otra vez a tocarle las narices. Nos vas a meter en problemas.- sonrió a la elfa.

-Como si no estuvieran ya en bastantes.

Esa misma noche hablaron largo y tendido con Vex y Delvin en el Jarro Ajado mientras Brynjolf mantenía ocupado a Mercer en la Cisterna. Después de que ellos se marcharan, Sirion e Isildë hicieron un plan de acción mientras caminaban por la ciudad, el khajita aún temblaba.

-¿Qué va a pasar si Mercer se entera de lo que tramamos?

-No se enterará, y si lo hace, ¿qué más da?

Sirion guardó silencio.

-Quieres quedarte, ¿cierto?

-No lo sé.- suspiró.- ¿Te parece buena idea? Quiero decir, aún está lo de los Barbas Grises…

-Todo se resume a qué es lo que tú quieres hacer.- sacó la pipa y comenzó a fumar.

-No lo sé…- agachó las orejas.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, con el tiempo lo averiguarás.

-¿Tú lo averiguaste?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué es?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que querías hacer, no me esquives.- alzó una ceja.

La elfa soltó una bocanada de humo y dejó que se perdiera en el viento antes de responder.

-Había encontrado lo que quería hacer, pero en mi caso tuve que desistir.- soltó una nueva bocanada.- En cualquier caso, no es como que estuviera muy segura de todos modos.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido…- murmuró Sirion.

Isildë rio irónicamente.

-Tienes razón, no lo tiene…

* * *

Durante la madrugada del día siguiente se dirigieron a la Hacienda, Brynjolf le había dado unos últimos consejos al khajita antes de salir. Una vez a una distancia prudencial del puente que conectaba con la isla, se detuvieron.

-Espérame aquí, avanza sólo cuando veas que los guardias corren hacia las colmenas.- susurró la elfa. El khajita asintió.

Isildë bebió una poción de invisibilidad y se quitó la venda, se deslizó rápidamente hacia las colmenas y, con un pequeño hechizo de fuego encendió tres de ellas, tal como había indicado Mercer. Regresó poniéndose la venda y se encontró con Sirion cuando el efecto desaparecía, se escabulleron hasta la rejilla de alcantarillado y entraron a la Hacienda.

Dentro, algunos guardias aún salían a ver de qué iba la conmoción del exterior y otros se notaban nerviosos. Le otorgó una poción de invisibilidad a Sirion y se bebió una ella misma, Sirion apenas veía una silueta muy tenue de la elfa mientras la seguía lo más rápida y silenciosamente que podía. Al llegar al piso inferior, se encontraron con un último guardia que dormía murmurando en sueños sentado sobre una silla que tenía inclinada contra la pared.

Se acercaron a la caja fuerte y trataron de forzar la cerradura pero sin éxito. Isildë hizo una señal con la cabeza y Sirion asintió. Avanzaron esquivando los guardias y causando alguna confusión cuando llegaban a escuchar los levísimos crujidos en el piso de madera. Al llegar al segundo piso, la poción se desvaneció momentos antes de entrar en la habitación de Aringoth, la elfa desenfundó la daga y previno a Sirion con la mirada. La puerta de madera apenas e hizo ruido cuando la abrieron.

-Pft… Esos guardias inútiles… Como sea, no esperaba que el Gremio ni Maven lo dejaran así como así.- gruñó el elfo poniéndose de pie.

-Sólo queremos la llave de la caja fuerte y te dejaremos en paz.- dijo Sirion con la voz más calmada que le permitía su agitada respiración.

Aringoth sonrió de lado y dijo con voz cantarina:

-Bien, tómala.- le arrojó la llave a Sirion, quien la atrapó en el aire.- De cualquier forma, no tengo mucho más que perder, pero tú sí, ¿cierto, elfa?- Isildë frunció el entrecejo y entreabrió los labios.- He oído que los Capas de la Tormenta siguen buscando a una elfa acusada de alta traición contra Ulfric y que la Legión Imperial sigue tras la pista de la misma persona.- el corazón de Isildë se aceleró.- Apostaría lo que sea a que me ofrecerían una buena recompensa por una información tan precisa.- rio levemente y avanzó unos cuantos pasos.- Si me voy a ir al infierno, me aseguraré de arrastrarlos conmigo.- concluyó en voz baja.- ¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos en el segundo piso!- gritó acto seguido.

Isildë tomó a Sirion del brazo y salieron corriendo mientras embestían bandidos contra las paredes dejándolos noqueados o hacían que se estrellaran los unos con los otros hasta alcanzar la puerta del piso inferior. Una vez dentro, Isildë atrancó la puerta y Sirion logró desmayar al guardia de esa zona para después limpiar la caja fuerte y salir huyendo por la alcantarilla. Al salir, se hundieron en el agua del lago antes de ser vistos y se escabulleron por el bosque hasta que les perdieron la pista.

Después de un rodeo volvieron a Riften y no se detuvieron hasta llegar al Jarro Ajado. Causaron algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa en los miembros del Gremio al verlos entrar agitados y empapados, Brynjolf se acercó deprisa.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Dónde está Mercer?- apuró Isildë antes que nada.

-Salió, dijo que no volvería hasta mañana.

Isildë suspiró de alivio y se dejó caer en la silla de la mesita que siempre elegía en el recinto, su rostro estaba, si era posible, aún más pálido que de costumbre y temblaba.

-¿Vas a decirme qué pasa?- exigió Sirion, alterado y molesto por no entender exactamente por qué le habían afectado las palabras de Aringoth.

-Ahora no, ve a conseguir ropa seca.- ordenó la elfa.

Sirion agachó las orejas con disgusto y se retiró a regañadientes. Brynjolf se sentó junto a ella después de haberles indicado a los demás que se apartaran con un ademán.

-¿Qué sucedió?- repitió con calma.

-Él me reconoció. Amenazó con dar el pitazo a los Imperiales o a los Capas.- dijo ella deprisa.

-¿Los Capas? Pero, ¿no estabas tú bajo el mando de Ulfric?- se extrañó el pelirrojo.

-Hace tiempo que no.- murmuró ella.- Tengo que salir de aquí y rápido.

-Puede que el tipo sólo estuviera alardeando.- sugirió él.

-Y puede también que no.

-No te encontrarán aquí.

-No puedo arriesgarme.

-Puedo asegurar tu protección pero tienes que decirme toda la verdad, no debemos dejar cabos sueltos.

-No puedo…- comenzó ella.

-Isildë…- murmuró él tomándole el brazo, la respiración de ella se calmó.- Déjame ayudarte.- hizo una pausa pero no hubo respuesta.- Después de tantos años sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- insistió.

Isildë lo pensó un momento con el corazón en el cuello y luego soltó un bufido.

-Bien… Pero no aquí.- Sirion regresó con una muda limpia de ropa de la elfa y ella continuó antes de que el khajita pudiera decir algo.- Te veo en el bosque, ¿sí?

-Bien.- cortó Brynjolf y se puso de pie junto con la elfa.

Un rato más tarde, después de que Isildë se había cambiado y Brynjolf le había ordenado a Sirion que se quedara en la Ratonera y no diera detalles a los demás, se encontraron en un pequeño claro apartado de los caminos, el mismo donde antaño iban a perder el tiempo charlando de vez en vez. Ella estaba sentada en la roca de siempre.

-¿Vas a explicarme ahora qué pasa contigo?- preguntó Brynjolf con algo de severidad en su voz.

Isildë tenía la cabeza gacha y tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces antes de bajar la venda de sus ojos para después mirar a un punto lejano del bosque. Brynjolf ocultó su sorpresa y suspiró. Isildë comenzó a contar su historia, suprimió las partes más dolorosas y procuró mantener un tono firme en la voz.

-Me cazaron durante mucho tiempo, tuve que ocultarme y todo iba muy bien hasta que conocí a Ulfric… Desde que empecé a asentarme bajé la guardia, dejé pistas aquí y allá y ahora estoy aquí…- concluyó con voz mucho más queda.

-Ambos bandos buscan ejecutarte...

-Eso parece… Quiero decir, Galmar lo haría sin dudar dos segundos pero Ulfric…- el corazón se le aceleró de pensar en lo que haría si llegase a encontrarla.

-¿Lo crees capaz?

-No lo sé… No sé qué pensar… En cualquier caso debo irme, desaparecer otra vez.

-¿Y el chico?

-Si no logra quedarse con ustedes, ya se las arreglará solo. Es joven pero inteligente.

Decía esto con confianza en la voz pero temblaba visiblemente, apretaba las manos sobre el regazo y su mirada vagaba en el bosque circundante.

-Isildë…- la llamó Brynjolf acercándose, ella lo miró a los ojos.- No tienes que hacer esto sola… Ya no.- le colocó la mano en el hombro.

Los ojos de la elfa se cristalizaron un instante y giró la cara nuevamente sin poder evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas mientras temblaba fuertemente. Brynjolf se sentó de manera que ella le daba la espalda. Se quedó en silencio, como había hecho ella tantas veces antes, sin tocarla, simplemente dejándola saber que él estaba allí tras ella, como siempre.


	13. 12 Sin Antecedentes

**Comienza una nueva etapa, cambios y cosillas vienen por allí. Ya se irá dando todo. Un agradecimiento especial a SilentSpaniard por agregar la historia a favoritos, significa muchísimo para mi. Y a todos los lectores silenciosos también, me siento honrada de que se tomen el tiempo de leer un trabajillo mío.**

 **Yenapa:** ¡Cómo me haces reír! De las palizas veremos después, la violencia no siempre es la solución (aunque es la salida más satisfactoria)

* * *

LIBRO DOS

XII

Sin Antecedentes

Después de una larga charla, Brynjolf logró convencer a Isildë de que los dejara a Sirion y a él acompañarla hasta Hibernalia. La elfa había decidido que era el mejor lugar al que podía retirarse de toda Skyrim dado que estaban demasiado ocupados hablando pestes de los magos del colegio y sobreviviendo a la precaria situación de su ciudad como para cotillear de más. Además, la ciudad tenía poquísimo tráfico de visitantes, sería el lugar ideal para desaparecer.

Durante los días de viaje hablaron largo y tendido, Isildë terminó por explicarle a Sirion también y Brynjolf se encargó de hacerle entender el alcance que podría tener la situación y lo importante que era mantener todo en máximo secreto. A pesar de la tensión, Brynjolf lograba mantener los ánimos en su lugar y le sacaba una sonrisa de vez en vez a la elfa.

Isildë habría dado lo que sea a cambio de que aquellos momentos fueran eternos, pero llegó el momento de la inevitable despedida. Al llegar a las afueras de Hibernalia, a un lado del camino y lejos de miradas indiscretas, se detuvieron para despedirse. Brynjolf puso la mano en la cintura y habló con tono relajado.

-Bien, aquí estamos.

-Sí…- murmuró Isildë.

-Cuídate mucho y no te metas en problemas, ¿sí?- dijo Sirion.

-Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que alguien me ha dicho eso…- le sonrió ella.

-Espero tener noticias de ti pronto.- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Trataré de hacértelas llegar.

-Hay que moverse, no queremos que nos vean aquí.- Brynjolf miró a Sirion.

-Para cuando nos volvamos a ver seré más fuerte, te lo prometo.- le sonrió el khajita a la elfa.

-Sé que lo harás.- le colocó la mano en el hombro de forma casi maternal.

Sirion asintió y se alejó unos cuantos metros para dejarles un momento a solas. Isildë contuvo la respiración y trató de decir algo pero Brynjolf la interrumpió.

-Todo estará bien, lo verás. Debes mantenerte fuerte.- dijo en tono grave.

-Lo haré.- asintió ella.

-Ya lo sé.- le sonrió él con los ojos entristecidos.- Nos veremos…

Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le besó la frente, Isildë se estremeció con el calor en sus manos. Él la soltó y se abrazó a sí misma mientras los veía alejarse por el camino. Sirion giró un momento con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y se despidió con la mano, ella le devolvió el ademán y cuando se perdieron de vista, ella volvió a colocarse la venda sintiendo un ascendente dolor. A pesar de ello, ahora tenía a alguien que aguardaría su regreso, había dejado de ser una sombra etérea.

* * *

Hibernalia era aún más fría que Ventalia, el viento se le colaba por las capas de ropa y le calaba en los huesos. Sin embargo, no era más fría que sus escasos habitantes que llevaban miradas cansinas y andares presurosos, sin preocuparse demasiado por lo que ocurría con los demás. Nada más llegar, rentó un cuarto en la posada local, la gente murmuró un par de cosas pero no duró demasiado, acostumbrados como estaban a ver personas extrañas que peregrinaban para visitar el Colegio de Magos que coronaba el pueblo.

Con lo que había ganado en el tiempo que había salido de misión con Sirion y el Gremio podía permitirse unos días de tranquilidad, sin trabajar, dedicándose únicamente a respirar el humo de su pipa y observar a los habitantes, escuchar conversaciones, adaptarse al nuevo clima y leer algún libro perdido por la posada. No tenía ninguna prisa en empezar a relacionarse con los lugareños.

Al tercer día, a pesar de haber asimilado por completo su soledad y libertad, seguía sintiendo un dolorcillo que le apretaba el pecho cada vez que recordaba los ojos de Sirion y el beso de Brynjolf, el frío parecía colarse con mayor insistencia en el vacío que el calor de aquellas personas había dejado. Debía admitir que extrañaba tener alguien a quien escuchar decir sandeces sólo por sacarla de su ensimismamiento y las quejas bobas de Sirion.

Era cierto que toda Skyrim era fría, pero Hibernalia parecía estar sumida en un eterno invierno, casi nunca se podía ver el cielo por la insistente nevada, el viento parecía rugir con violencia a través de las montañas como clamando. Isildë no podía negar que le agradaba el silencio y que la gente respetara su privacidad pero le hacía falta todo aquello de lo que alguna vez había huido con tanta insistencia.

Se encontraba fumando por tercera vez en el pórtico de la posada mientras recordaba todo cuando un rumor lejano, arrastrado por el viento, llegó a sus oídos. Entró rápidamente a la posada a recuperar sus armas y volvió fuera con el arco preparado. Un par de personas que pasaba por la calle la miraron extrañados y un guardia se acercó a preguntarle algo que no alcanzó a formular porque un rugido les lastimó los tímpanos seguido de un estremecimiento de la tierra que recibió el peso de un dragón. Isildë perdió el equilibrio y tubo que apoyarse en el suelo para luego tomar impulso y alejarse un poco. Los guardias comenzaron a gritar pidiendo la ayuda de los demás y la gente que había fuera corrió a refugiarse dentro de sus casas.

Los guardias le atacaban con furia y miedo pocos se salvaron de recibir un coletazo o una embestida mientras se preocupaban de esquivar sus mordidas y el aliento de hielo con que intentaba darles. Isildë logró colocarse detrás del dragón mientras los guardias le distraían y se coló en su abdomen, que era blando y con escasas escamas. Sacó la daga de ébano y lo atravesó, pudo sentir la sangre caliente recorrerle las manos y el hedor la mareó, se arrastró lejos mientras el dragón rugía y se retorcía de dolor y ella trataba de evitar los pisotones. Finalmente, la bestia se quedó inerte.

La elfa respiraba agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¡Sabes pelear!- se acercó uno de los guardias, tomándola del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-No ha sido nada…- intentó forzar una sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijo el guardia y la observó un momento y al cadáver del dragón.- Me parece que vendrías bien en el Colegio, creo que necesitaban a alguien que mantuviera alejados a esos bichos.

-¿Ah, sí?- sus oídos se agudizaron casi pudiendo escuchar el tintineo de las monedas.

-Sí, pero tiene mala fama. Mejor andarse con cuidado con esos magos… Pero no creo que tú tengas mucho problema con ello.- dijo soltando una risita.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por el dato…- le sonrió.- ¿Y qué hay de eso?- señaló el cadáver del dragón.

-Ya se encargarán. Las partes de dragón se venden a buen precio así que ya lo recogerán.

-Ya…

Días después de aquel incidente, salió a caminar cerca del risco mientras meditaba acerca de lo que haría a continuación. El dinero no le duraría para siempre y a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado después de haber hecho algunas averiguaciones sobre el Colegio su relación con el desastre del pueblo, le parecía una buena opción si lograba mantener su discreción. Además, había notado a un par de magos en la posada una noche, la miraban por momentos y hacían comentarios en voz baja, por lo que ella suponía que los rumores habían corrido hasta allí, era un pueblo pequeño después de todo. Una voz femenina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa…

Se dio media vuelta, la aguardaba una mujer de media edad, cabello oscuro y corto, y mirada severa.

-¿Sí?- atendió la elfa.

-Soy Mirabelle Ervine, representante del Colegio.- Isildë asintió instándola a continuar.- Me han enviado a ofrecerte un trabajo, si es que estás interesada.

-Soy toda oídos.- sonrió ella.

-Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de la falta de vigilancia eficiente que hay en el pueblo, pues bien, en el Colegio es aún peor. Podemos hacernos cargo de pequeñas amenazas pero los dragones son otra historia y escuchamos decir que fuiste capaz de asesinar a uno de ellos.

-¿Un guardia privado, entonces?- se acarició la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice.

-Sí.- confirmó Ervine.- Por supuesto, pensamos ofrecerte una cantidad concorde a tus capacidades, alojamiento y alimento.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Hasta que los ataques de dragones cesen o encontremos una manera más barata de defendernos.- dijo con honestidad.

Isildë lo pensó un momento, con la mano aún en la barbilla, antes de responder.

-Vale, lo haré.- y le estrechó la mano a Ervine.

-Vayamos entonces, hay algunos puntos que el Archimago podría querer discutir más a fondo contigo.- empezaron a andar.- Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Mi nombre? Supongo que Silver estará bien por ahora.- sonrió la elfa con desenfado.

-¿Por ahora?- frunció el entrecejo Mirabelle con una mirada suspicaz.

-La gente como yo, los mercenarios, quiero decir, se gana enemigos y es mejor si no causan más problemas.- respondió tranquilamente.

-Bueno... Puedo entender eso.- se relajó un poco y continuó caminando con prisa.

El largo puente que conectaba Hibernalia con el Colegio habría ofrecido una vista maravillosa de no haber sido por la persistente nevada que no daba señales de retirada y que dificultaba la visión largas distancias. Isildë por su parte se limitaba a escuchar el rugido del viento azotando los costados de la edificación. Ervine la guio hasta la torre del Archimago acompañada de murmullos y miradas curiosas, al cruzarse con el alto elfo con el que había discutido días antes, le lanzó una mirada fulminante que le fue respondida con una reverencia y una sonrisa burlona y continuó para subir por las escaleras.

El Archimago era un viejo elfo oscuro, amable y de aire despistado. Recibió a Isildë como quien recibe a un amigo, le invitó a tomar el té con él mientras hablaban y le explicó a detalle qué era lo que se esperaba de ella y cuáles serían los términos de sus honorarios. Afortunadamente, el elfo no había entrado en detalles personales y no había hecho demasiadas preguntas, las pocas que formuló fueron respondidas con la verdad a medias y una suerte de habilidosa labia.

Para poco después de media tarde, ya tenían acondicionado una las habitaciones que se utilizaba como almacén y que se encontraba junto a las habitaciones de los profesores del Colegio. Ahora estaba limpio, iluminado y contaba con una cama matrimonial, una mesita de noche y un tocador amplio. También había adaptado ella misma una cortina bastante gruesa a modo de puerta improvisada, y nadie había protestado ante ello dado que la elfa había hecho un amable hincapié en el respeto de su privacidad, dado que no era miembro del Colegio como tal. Después de ello, la habían dejado a solas para que terminara de instalarse.

Isildë se sentó en la cama con un suspiro y se quitó la venda. Sentía un vacío enorme y una desesperanza que no acababa de asimilar. A pesar de sentirse tranquila con su nueva situación, tampoco es que le emocionara demasiado la idea. Frotó sus ojos y se dejó caer en el colchón, mirando al techo. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que dejaran de buscarla y ella pudiera marcharse de nuevo. Aun así, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer irse pero definitivamente no quería quedarse. Se inculpó a sí misma nuevamente, habría podido seguir vagando aquí y allá como siempre, sin ataduras y sin responsabilidades morales si no se hubiera involucrado con Ulfric en primer lugar. Aunque también era cierto que probablemente no habría podido salir bien librada de aquella prisión de no haber sido por él. Colocó su brazo sobre sus ojos, cubriéndolos de la luz. Hacía bastantes años que no sentía ese grado de indecisión, incertidumbre… ¿Miedo? ¿A qué? ¿O sería que simplemente se había estado negando a sí misma que, en efecto, sentía esas emociones? Respiró hondo, en cualquier caso, parecía que su suerte había sido echada una vez más. Ya decidiría qué hacer cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado.

* * *

Los días siguientes a su llegada al Colegio los dedicó a trazarse y acostumbrarse a sus rutinas de vigilancia y descanso. No tardó en tomar un ritmo constante, despertaba temprano, antes del amanecer y paseaba por la muralla y los cubos de vigilancia hasta que el viento helado le despejaba por completo del sopor matutino. De vez en cuando se sentaba a fumar en alguna de las bancas o traía consigo algún libro que lograba a duras penas que el bibliotecario de Colegio, un ogro malhumorado llamado Urag gro-Shub, le prestara. En la segunda semana notó que se había estado olvidando frecuentemente de comer, por lo que bajaba una o dos veces al día para comer algo y procuraba no demorarse entre la gente. Mirabelle le había advertido sobre el alto elfo, Ancano. Thalmor, egocéntrico, de maneras rudas aunque diplomáticas y podía sentir la pesada e insistente mirada. No le daba buena espina, pero no era su asunto y estaba determinada a limitarse a cumplir con su trabajo.

En la tercera semana, se encontraba caminando por la muralla cuando escuchó unas pisadas ligeras y rápidas tras ella. Sonrió para sí. No había tardado mucho.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Sí, quiero saber quién eres.- respondió el con voz firme.

-Prefieres ir al grano, ¿eh?

-Precisamente, así que no me hagas perder el tiempo.

-Pues no lo haré.- y continuó andando.

Ancano arrugó la nariz y se adelantó tomándola del brazo y girándola bruscamente hacia él.

-No soy un hombre paciente, más te vale que no tientes a tu suerte.- le susurró amenazadoramente.

-No te entrometas en mis asuntos y yo no tendré que husmear en los tuyos.- se soltó de su agarre.

-Me aseguraré de que no.- volvió a erguirse el elfo.- Yo no me trago ese cuento del mercenario. Sé que te buscan, sería un desafortunado evento si entregara a la cómplice de Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta a los Thalmor, ¿no crees?

Isildë palideció.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Creo que recuerdas que había agentes Thalmor presentes el día de tu ejecución. Digamos que tengo información privilegiada.- sonrió él.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento, reflexionando antes de responder.

-Si esas hubieran sido tus intenciones, me habrías entregado desde que puse un pie aquí.- le espetó ella.

-¿Quién sabe? Podrías ser un elemento útil para mí más que para ellos. Todo depende de si me gusta tu respuesta o no.- le tomó la barbilla entre los dedos.- Y si intentas algo estúpido, me aseguraré de que te capturen.

La elfa retiró la cara con desagrado. Sentía el corazón desbocado, acababa de escapar de Riften por los cabellos, pero ahora no contaba con contactos cerca que pudieran ayudarle y si Ancano la había estado vigilando, notaría cualquier cambio en su rutina. Apretó los puños fuertemente.

-¿Y bien?- apresuró él.

Se desató la venda lentamente, con los párpados apretados y el corazón en la garganta. Después, los abrió. El elfo la observó y alzó una ceja.

-Y en los ojos el firmamento nocturno… No creí que esa historia fuera verdadera… En ese caso…

-No te emociones, no tengo poderes sobrenaturales ni nada de lo que se rumora.- lo interrumpió.- Ahora, si has quedado satisfecho, déjame sola.- le dio la espalda y echó a andar.

-Pero si estás sola… Lo has estado un largo tiempo, ¿cierto?- ella se detuvo con la respiración agitada. Ancano rió burlescamente.- Que tenga buen día, señorita.- y se retiró.


	14. 13 Con el Tiempo

**Ñam.**

 **Yenapa:** Vamos a decir que recibe lo que merece y ya está. ¡No spoilers!

* * *

XIII

Con el Tiempo

El viento de Hibernalia rugía como siempre, azotando los muros de las edificaciones y colándose por las rendijas de las ventanas y puertas. En el Colegio solía hacer aún más frío que en el resto del pueblo. Al menos eso le parecía a Isildë, quien se arropaba como podía con la capa y dejaba escapar una bocanada de humo maldiciendo por lo bajo el frío cortante que provocaba que se le enrojeciera la punta de la nariz.

Después del incómodo encuentro con Ancano había hecho todo cuanto estaba en su mano por evitarlo, pero él parecía disfrutar lanzándole indirectas cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, como manteniendo su amenaza vigente y presente con una sonrisa cínica cruzándole el rostro. Isildë no respondía nunca, simplemente continuaba su camino con un estremecimiento. Se sentía acorralada, vulnerable por primera vez en muchos años. Después de intentar desaparecer lo había conseguido, pero a cambio de permanecer a merced de un Thalmor que no dudaría en propiciar su muerte si lo consideraba provechoso. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera entendía muy bien sus intenciones, no le era de utilidad, así que no tendría sentido mantenerla así… Pero tampoco ganaría nada entregándola, al menos no a nivel personal, lo que indicaba que tampoco estaba completamente del lado de los Thalmor. Algunas semanas soportando aquella situación mientras observaba en silencio tratando de averiguar algo más no hicieron más que impacientarla y se había decidido a tentar a su suerte.

-Luce tensa, señorita mercenaria.- le dijo el elfo una noche mientras ella bebía algo de té en la larga mesa que servía de comedor en el mismo piso en que se encontraba su habitación.- ¿Podría ser que el Colegio no sea de su agrado?- terminó sentándose en una silla lateral.

-No es el Colegio sino sus plagas.- respondió ella sin girar la cabeza, con tono desenfadado.

-¿Así que te has dignado a responder?- rio él levemente.- ¡Qué valiente!

-Me gusta creerlo así.- replicó ella.- Además, me será más fácil adivinar tu juego.- terminó el té de un sorbo.

-Puede que estés tratando de jugar algo peligroso.- se reclinó en el respaldo, con los codos apoyados en los brazos de la silla y los dedos entrelazados frente a su boca.

Isildë se puso de pie se detuvo en la salida.

-Existen cosas aún más peligrosas, creo que correré el riesgo.- finalizó y se marchó a su habitación.

Ancano sonrió levemente para sí y se retiró de la torre.

El mes siguiente estuvo plagado de incisivos comentarios que iban y venían entre ellos, cada uno tratando de calcular la estrategia del otro. También fue el mes donde un grupo de estudiantes había desaparecido misteriosamente, sin que nadie pudiera decir nada sobre su paradero. El Archimago, con la preocupación marcada en el rostro, convocó a una junta con el personal del Colegio, incluyendo a Ancano e Isildë.

-Es de vital importancia que estén atentos ante cualquier indicio que pudiera brindarnos una pista, por pequeña que sea.- remarcaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Tal vez Ancano tenga algo que decir sobre el asunto, ha estado muy callado hasta ahora.- sugirió con voz cantarina Isildë.

Mirabelle miró con severidad al Thalmor, como esperando alguna respuesta convincente, mientras que el resto del grupo guardaba silencio ante lo pesada que se había vuelto la atmósfera de repente. Ancano sonrió sin perder la elegancia de su postura.

-¡Por favor! Estos temas mundanos no me provocan ningún tipo de interés y la última vez que revisé mis funciones en el Colegio, el estar a cargo de un grupo no era parte de ello.- negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Aun así podrías haberlos visto en algún momento.- recalcó Mirabelle con los brazos cruzados.

-Si tuviera algo que añadir y que agilizara esta tediosa junta, ya lo habría hecho por respeto a nuestro tiempo, Mirabelle.- señaló el elfo.

El Archimago suspiró levemente, Isildë se regodeaba para sus adentros de haber podido sacar de balance a Ancano. Era cierto que eso no le traería ningún beneficio, pero era una inocente venganza por los malos ratos que le había estado haciendo pasar últimamente.

-Discutir no nos llevará a ninguna parte.- trató de apaciguar el Archimago.- Sólo les ruego que ante cualquier novedad se sirvan de informarme a mí o a Mirabelle. Quisiera que intentaras realizar un rastreo con esa información, si es posible, Silver.- la elfa asintió dándose por aludida.- Bien, entonces, damos por concluida la junta.- dio una palmada y cada persona se retiró a sus actividades.

El resto del día Isildë saboreaba su pequeña victoria con el añadido de que no había visto ni rastro del Thalmor desde que había terminado la reunión de aquella mañana. Paseando por la muralla lograba escuchar el murmullo lejano de un rugido de dragón o un aleteo poderoso, pero ninguno lo suficiente cerca como para representar una amenaza.

Ya entrada la madrugada, había decidido bajar a descansar algunas horas antes de volver a la rutina. El Colegio estaba bajo un silencio sepulcral, no se escuchaba nada más que las profundas respiraciones de sus habitantes y el viento. Entró en su habitación y se quitó capas de ropa hasta quedar descalza y sólo con los pantalones y la suave blusa interior. Con los dedos y el cepillo comenzó a cepillarse el cabello para después sacar lo que podía de la humedad que la nieve le había dejado con ayuda de una toalla. Apenas escuchó unas ligeras pisadas, se giró para toparse de frente con Ancano que acababa de entrar con gesto adusto y la tomó por las muñecas.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?- dijo ella zafándose y tratando de modular su voz para no despertar a los demás.

-¿Te crees muy lista?- volvió a tomarla.- ¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo?- deslizó una mano debajo de su blusa. Isildë despegó los labios pero se vio silenciada por un beso invasivo, rudo que sólo se vio interrumpido cuando necesitaron volver a tomar aire.- Intenta algo. A mi podrían sacarme de aquí pero sólo eso, los Thalmor creerían en mi inocencia. En cuanto a ti,- su mirada era penetrante y amenazadora.- irías directo al cadalso.

Isildë sintió el pánico ascender por su pecho e intentó retroceder con brusquedad, pero Ancano la aprisionó contra el tocador.

-Llevas deseándolo algún tiempo, ¿no?- deslizó los dedos por la espalda de ella con un toque casi imperceptible.- Puedes mentirme a mí todo lo que quieras, pero no a ti misma.- besó levemente el cuello de la elfa hasta alcanzar su oído, arrancándole un suspiro involuntario mientras ella trataba de calmar su desbocado corazón.- Anhelas el contacto… ¿Algo de atención, tal vez?- murmuró mientras la giraba, sin dejarla escapar, y retiraba el cabello de la parte de atrás de su cuello.- Estás tan sola…- deslizó las manos nuevamente bajo su blusa y comenzó a masajear sus pechos, aprisionando rápidamente sus pezones entre los dedos. Isildë se mordió los labios, su cuerpo se negaba a responder y con cada palabra de él, el recuerdo de Ulfric se hacía más presente al igual que el dolor, sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas.- ¡Oh, no, querida!- le tomó el rostro con una mano, obligándola a alzarlo y mirándola a través del espejo.- Piensa que será un beneficio para ambos.- le besó los hombros y alcanzó su oído de nuevo.- Yo conozco los deseos más profundos en ti antes que tú misma pienses siquiera en ellos. Puedo leerte tan perfectamente…- deslizó una mano a su ropa interior y ella reprimió un suspiro.

Sentía sus pensamientos nublados y un profundo dolor, no podía dejar de reaccionar ante su toque preciso y confiado. Con una última punzada de dolor en el corazón, dejó su espalda descansar contra el pecho de él. Ancano sonrió con malicia contra su oreja y la tomó de la cintura para guiarla a la cama.

No hubo palabras dulces, ni caricias delicadas. Ancano dejaba marcas dolorosas en lugares poco visibles y arrodillaba a la elfa ante él, instruyéndola para complacerlo. Cuando entró en ella, Isildë sollozó en silencio, en parte por el dolor y en parte por sentirse humillada y vulnerable debajo de su peso. Ella le había dejado surcos rojos en la espalda con las uñas y lo único que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones agitadas de ambos. Alcanzó su éxtasis y ocultó el rostro en el cuello de él.

No estaba muy segura de en qué momento había terminado todo, pero lo había escuchado marcharse después haberle murmurado algo al oído que no logró comprender. Isildë se quedó allí, dormitando y enredada en las sábanas. El frío del colegio se había hecho aún más penetrante con el contraste de la cálida cama.

* * *

Habían pasado poco más de ocho meses desde que Brynjolf y Sirion habían dejado a Isildë en Hibernalia. Sirion pensaba en ella constantemente, se preguntaba cómo lo estaría pasando, si estaba bien, si había cenado algo, si la gente no la molestaba demasiado, si la habían encontrado… Le inquietaba enormemente su sepulcral silencio pero Brynjolf insistía en que era mejor si no tenían noticias de ella ya que eso significaba que aún estaba oculta, aun así, Sirion podía notar cierto aire de preocupación cada vez que se empeñaba en negarlo.

-Ya una vez desapareció un tiempo y regresó. No hay razón para creer que será distinto esta vez.- decía.

Sirion se esforzaba cada día y Brynjolf lo notaba. Tenía la esperanza de mostrarle a Isildë lo mucho que había mejorado cuando volviera. Se había propuesto potenciar sus habilidades naturales para su propio beneficio, aprendió a hablar con labia para convencer a las personas, a que sus pasos fueran más silenciosos, a actuar con rapidez y discreción, sus manos se habían vuelto más hábiles y podía defenderse bien en combate aunque en esto aprendía con más lentitud. No era un luchador extraordinario, pero al menos podía evitar ser asesinado con facilidad. Brynjolf había estado asignándole trabajos más y más importantes y complicados y, con el tiempo, le había tomado cariño al muchacho.

No lo admitía en voz alta, pero Brynjolf también pensaba mucho en Isildë y, en el fondo, también se preguntaba si seguía con bien. Era cierto que antes se había ido, pero nunca durante tanto tiempo. Intentaba mantener su mente ocupada y enfocaba la mitad de sus esfuerzos en entrenar a Sirion y, por otro lado, procuraba mantener a raya el creciente mal humor de Mercer, que había aceptado por fin a Sirion, aunque de mala gana.

El resto del gremio iba y venía en sus quehaceres, sin preocuparse demasiado por nada más y veían en Sirion un pequeño aprendiz que aliviaba los momentos de angustioso silencio con historias y leyendas propias de su tierra que los entretenían por horas en el Jarro Ajado. Era una compañía amena y había dejado atrás casi por completo al nudo de nerviosismo que había entrado por primera vez a la madriguera. Al igual que Brynjolf, muchos le habían tomado cariño.

Con el paso de los meses, Isildë había adelgazado con alarmante rapidez, moretones y heridas adornaban su piel con mayor frecuencia como consecuencia de las visitas nocturnas de Ancano, quien se deleitaba sometiendo a la elfa a las humillaciones que su entorno le permitían sin sonar demasiado sospechoso.

Estos abusos se extendieron durante un año más, tortuoso y lento para la elfa, durante el cual los ataques de dragones se habían incrementado y con los cuales le costaba cada vez más lidiar. Afortunadamente, había logrado hacer unas cuantas migas con la guardia de la ciudad y, valiéndose de la facilidad de palabra que poseía, logró que mantuvieran en secreto su estancia en Hibernalia después de haberse ganado su simpatía y ellos solían ayudar con todo a combatir siempre que ella lo solicitaba. Algunas quemaduras nuevas y cicatrices habían aparecido en su cuerpo, sumadas a las que el propio Ancano le infligía, con las batallas. Aun así, los dragones no eran un problema tan recurrente como los animales salvajes que se acercaban hambrientos al pueblo buscando algo de comer.

El Archimago no dejaba de notar el cansancio en la mirada de la elfa y solía preguntarle cómo le iba durante el día con una sonrisa amable, ella siempre respondía que bastante bien y se aseguraba de sonreírle de la misma manera. Él se retiraba con una mirada indulgente y reiterando que le hiciera saber si necesitaba algo.

En uno de esos días en los que hacía la guardia sobre la muralla, había decidido recargarse sobre el barandal de uno de los cubos de vigilancia para fumar. Miraba a la distancia, melancólica, enferma anhelo. Echaba de menos el calor del abrazo de quien la había entrenado, esa persona que se había convertido en su hogar y su razón para regresar al mismo lugar. Él le había enseñado que siempre sería su hogar donde hubiera personas que la esperaran con un cariñoso recuerdo. Volver ese día para encontrar muerte había terminado de destruir su capacidad de enraizar en alguien nuevamente, o al menos eso había creído. Los ojos se le cristalizaban por momentos, pero encontraba fuerza para mantenerse firme.

Las ligeras pisadas sobre la nieve, detrás de ella, la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Un alto elfo fumando? No dejas de asombrarme.- canturreó Ancano.

-Como si no te hubieras dado cuenta antes del olor a tabaco.- replicó ella con voz tenue.

-Lo noté, pero nunca te había visto.- se recargó junto a ella.

-Sírvete entonces.- y le lanzó el humo a la cara con saña.

Ancano abanicó con una mano y una leve sonrisa.

-¿De qué pretendes esconderte?

-¿Vas a comenzar a interrogarme? Creí que ya sabías lo que querías saber.

-Hemos hablado muy poco, realmente. Hay mucho que puedes contar.

-Nada que te interese.

-Por el contrario, digamos que es curiosidad científica.

-Y una mierda.- respondió ella enfadada.

Ancano se enderezó, haciendo muy evidente la gran diferencia de estaturas entre ellos, se colocó detrás de ella y le desató el nudo de la venda. Isildë se tensó pero no hizo nada para evitarlo. Tomó su pipa y la dejó sobre el barandal, le tomó la barbilla y la miró directo a los ojos, como tratando de leer algo en ellos. Isildë desvió la mirada casi de inmediato.

-Cierra los ojos.

Isildë alzó una ceja volviendo a mirarlo con una mezcla de duda y enojo.

-¿Te hice creer que era una petición? Disculpa, era una orden.- añadió él.

Ella suspiró con hastío y obedeció.

-¿Qué pasaría sí...?- murmuró Ancano para sí y le cubrió los oídos firmemente con las palmas.

Isildë se tensó nuevamente bajo su tacto. Lo primero que captó de esta manera fue la esencia del elfo. Alguna colonia, probablemente. Olía a madera y un toque dulzón. También percibía ligeramente el calor de su cuerpo y su respiración rozando su rostro. Podía escuchar su propio corazón palpitar. Sintió el roce de sus labios y se tensó aún más dando un leve tirón hacia atrás por el sobresalto a la vez que abría los ojos y lo miraba. ''Confía'', pudo leer en sus labios. Lo miró a los ojos y él no le dirigía esa mirada altanera y de superioridad, más bien parecía contemplarla, estudiarla. Ella temblaba, volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó que él se acercara. Unió sus labios con los de ella despacio, saboreándola y cuando ella se relajó, dejó sus dedos correr entre su cabello y con una mano la sostuvo por la cintura, apegándola a él. Ella deslizó los dedos con duda sobre su pecho hasta dejar las manos descansar sobre sus hombros. Ancano entreabrió los ojos, estaba tan cerca que casi podría contar sus negras y largas pestañas, el rubor le tenía las pálidas y ahora descarnadas mejillas. Hundió la mano en su cuello para acomodarla en un ángulo donde podía profundizar su beso. Ella suspiró. Le correspondía temblorosa pero, por primera vez, entregada por completo.

Repentinamente, Ancano la soltó, le tomó las manos para devolverle la venda, hizo una levísima reverencia y se fue con una expresión de extrema seriedad en el rostro. Isildë se quedó allí, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sintiendo el frío envolverla nuevamente. Se abrazó a sí misma y se sentó en el banco del cubo. No acababa de comprender del todo lo que sucedía, ni estaba muy segura de si Ancano estaría enfadado. Simplemente tomó la pipa de nuevo y sorbió sedienta, volviendo a maldecir el frío infernal, como lo llamaba ella.


	15. 14 ¿Nueva Vida?

**¡Ya está aquí! Disfrútenlo.**

 **Yenapa:** Que rápido olvidaste a Ulfric XD

* * *

XIV

¿Nueva Vida?

El viento estaba especialmente violento aquél día, Isildë había bajado a curiosear las estanterías de la biblioteca, buscando algo nuevo para entretenerse. Deslizaba un delgado dedo sobre los lomos de los libros, buscando alguno que llamara su atención. ''Wabbajack'' era el título que había tomado y comenzó a hojearlo.

-¡Sandeces! ¿Vas a perder tu tiempo con eso?- resopló Ancano en su oreja, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

-¿Tienes algo mejor?- replicó ella.

-Mmhhp…- el elfo echó una ojeada con el entrecejo fruncido y extrajo un libro.- Este.- miró la portada y las primeras páginas, y se lo entregó a Isildë.- Edúcate, mercenaria.- concluyó retirándose.

Isildë alzó una ceja y miró el libro. ''El Lorkhan Lunar''. Le mostró el libro al bibliotecario y él murmuró un consentimiento distraídamente. La elfa sonrió, su tiempo le había costado ganarse su confianza. Volvió a subir a la muralla, retirándose la venda, dio un vistazo a los alrededores y se sentó en el banco de siempre para leer.

Isildë siempre se sentaba en la misma mesita en la biblioteca cuando quería descansar un poco del frío exterior. La siguiente vez que entró a buscar un nuevo libro, encontró uno cuidadosamente colocado para llamar su atención en la mesita. ''Cinta Dorada al Mérito''. La elfa sonrió. Y así fue durante las semanas siguientes. Ancano continuaba visitándola de noche pero no decía ni una palabra al respecto. Además de esto, se había estada pasando sus ratos libres subiendo a conversar por momentos con ella, todas las pláticas giraban en torno a los libros de turno que estaba leyendo la elfa y los que ya había terminado de leer. Tiempo después, cuando Ancano había tomado la costumbre de pasar la mayor parte de la tarde en la muralla, se sentaba tranquilamente a escuchar las historias de las aventuras que la elfa había vivido. Relatos de bandidos, catacumbas, asesinatos, saqueos, rescates y algunas pocas de sus desventuras mientras su mentor se centraba en entrenarla. El alto elfo la escuchaba con atención tratando de pescar algo de información extra de entre sus variopintas historias. También observaba sus ademanes, sus gestos al hablar, la forma en la que sonreía recordando y lo mucho que se apasionaba relatando. Casi siempre el elfo agradecía la charla y se retiraba con gesto severo, dejando a Isildë preguntándose qué sería lo que le pasaba por la cabeza allí sentado, sin hablar, mirándola tan fijamente.

Una noche, la elfa no había podido soportar el cansancio y se había retirado a dormir más temprano de lo habitual. Cuando Ancano llegó a la habitación, la observó un momento, dormida profundamente y la sábana alzándose al compás de su respiración. Se desvistió y se recostó junto a ella, le besó la parte de atrás del cuello y la abrazó acercándola lo más que podía a él. Isildë se había despertado al sentirlo recostarse, pero no dijo nada esperando otro de sus agresivos acercamientos, recibiendo en cambio el abrazo. Se quedó inmóvil y poco después sintió la respiración profunda y acompasada del elfo en su espalda. Sonrió para sí y volvió a quedarse dormida. Despertó sola la mañana siguiente.

Después de aquello, Ancano había estado distante. Se mantenía alejado de ella, aunque continuaba dejándole libros en el lugar de siempre, cuando se encontraban por los pasillos le acariciaba levemente el brazo, en forma de saludo, pero pasaba de los comentarios ácidos de siempre. Sus encuentros por las noches cesaron también. Isildë suspiraba, por alguna razón, toda aquella situación le provocaba un vacío en el estómago más que sentirse aliviada. Y esto fue así durante las siguientes dos semanas. Se carcomía el pensamiento intentando explicarse aquellos cambios y, más aun, sus propias emociones.

Ese día había bajado un poco más tarde de lo normal, apenas y había cenado algo puesto que no le apetecía. Se retiró a su habitación, se cepilló el cabello y comenzó a desvestirse. Se encontraba en ropa interior cuando Ancano entró, ella trató de decir algo pero, un repentino nudo en la garganta que se le había formado al ver al elfo se lo impidió. En sus ojos podía ver una profunda melancolía y sintió una calidez inusual cuando él la abrazó, como si rogara en silencio. Isildë, dudosa, le devolvió el abrazo y, al sentirlo acariciarle la espalda con suavidad, dejó descansar su cuerpo contra el de él.

Ancano alzó su barbilla y la besó despacio, buscándola hambriento pero paciente. Isildë le correspondió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y sintiendo una inminente necesidad de hacerle saber cómo se sentía. Comenzó a desabotonarle la túnica y Ancano la desvistió despacio, esperando que ella le otorgara su silencioso consentimiento. Cuando estuvo enteramente desnuda, el elfo se apartó un poco, contemplándola y haciéndola sonrojarse ante su mirada. La tomó por la cintura y la guio hasta su cama, recostándola. Pasó un largo tiempo besándola y acariciando su piel y las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo. Se arrodilló frente a ella, separó sus piernas y se dedicó a complacerla, despacio, saboreándola mientras le arrancaba suspiros y gemidos que ella misma acallaba cubriéndose la boca. Cuando estaba en su límite, Ancano se detuvo y se recostó sobre ella, rodeándola con los brazos, amoldándose a su cuerpo. Le besó el cuello, dejó que ella le acariciara la espalda y se deslizó dentro de ella despacio. Comenzó a moverse con lentitud, disfrutando los sonidos que ella hacía en su oído y sintiendo cómo se arqueaba debajo de él, alzando las caderas contra él buscando un contacto más profundo. Aceleró su ritmo y ella buscó la boca de él desesperada, enredaba su lengua con la de él y se aferraba a su espalda y hombros. Las respiraciones de ambos comenzaron a ser agitadas y erráticas. Isildë trató de ocultar su rostro en el cuello de él, pero Ancano se lo impidió tomándole la mandíbula con suavidad para poder observar su rostro. Ella no pudo contener un gemido un poco más alto al alcanzar su clímax y el elfo se deleitó en observar la expresión de placer y lujuria que se dibujaba en su cara para después permitirse alcanzar el propio.

Respiraban fuerte tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ancano le besó la frente y se recostó junto a ella, atrayéndola hacia sí. Isildë lo miró a los ojos y acarició despacio el rostro de él, siguiendo con los delgados dedos los rasgos de su cara. El elfo cerró los ojos, complacido, disfrutando el suave tacto de ella. Volvieron a mirarse e Isildë le sonrió débilmente y le plantó un beso superficial en los labios, para después acurrucarse en su pecho. El elfo la rodeó con firmeza y dejó que el cansancio los venciera a ambos, llevándolos a un sueño profundo por el resto de la noche.

A partir de aquél día, incluso el aire se sentía más ligero al respirar. Isildë poco a poco había dejado de sentir ese vacío, se sentía con algo más de energía y Ancano la había estado obligando a comer un poco más. El elfo lo notaba, ella había estado riendo más y, a pesar de lucir aún bastante delgada, parecía moverse con más libertad. No podía evitar corresponderle la sonrisa de vez en cuando. Tal vez, Hibernalia no fuera tan fría como Isildë había creído.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las cosas en la Ratonera parecían empeorar a cada día. Mercer se notaba bastante más inquieto y malhumorado de lo normal. Sirion había mejorado bastante en su técnica al momento de luchar y podía discutirse como un luchador decente, finalmente se había decantado por la doble espada y Brynjolf parecía bastante orgulloso del hecho.

-¡Sirion!- llamó Mercer al khajita. Sirion sintió un escalofrío al acercarse al Maestre.

-¿Sí?

-¿Recuerdas lo que averiguamos acerca de Brillo Dorado?

-¿Lo que dijo Gulum-Ei?

-Sí, creo saber dónde se esconde Karliah. Voy a ponerle fin a esto de una vez y quiero que vengas conmigo.- dijo él alistando distraídamente las correas de su vestimenta.

-¿Yo?- preguntó el khajita extrañado por su repentino cambio de actitud hacia él.

-No te confundas, muchacho, debo dejar a Brynjolf a cargo y los demás están ya bastante ocupados con sus asuntos.- replicó Mercer con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya.- los párpados de Sirion bajaron, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que lo pinchara como para sentirse ofendido.

-Arréglate, partimos en media hora.- zanjó Mercer.

Sirion se dirigió a recoger sus espadas, y luego se marchó al Jarro Ajado con la excusa de pedir algunas provisiones para contarle a Brynjolf, quien lo escuchó con gesto preocupado.

-Debes tener cuidado, Karliah era una persona peligrosa y si se da cuenta de que van tras ella no dudará en tratar de matarlos.

-Estaré atento.- asintió Sirion.

Mercer había guiado al khajita hacia el Santuario del Velo de la Nieve. El trayecto se había sentido más largo de lo que debería con el pesado silencio y la tensión que había entre los dos. Allí habían sorteado trampas y draugrs. Mercer le recalcaba insistentemente que Karliah era una traidora al gremio. Sirion se encontraba cada vez más incómodo, con un mal presentimiento que le erizaba el pelaje, cuando habían acabado con la misión en la Hacienda Brillo Dorado, Brynjolf le había contado que Karliah había asesinado a Galo, el antiguo Maestre del Gremio, y que había intentado matar a Mercer. Cuando le había preguntado por los motivos de Karliah, sólo le había encogido de hombros, diciendo que nadie lo sabía y lo dejó estar. Al khajita le parecía que faltaba una pieza. Si a él le diera por matar a Mercer sería para quedarse al mando del Gremio, para robar su botín, venganza… Se le ocurrían mil motivos, pero ninguno que pareciera encajar con la elfa. Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a la puerta de la última cámara del Santuario.

-Parece que es callejón cerrado.- comentó Sirion.

-¡Ah! Una de esas puertas de seguridad nórdicas.- se adelantó haciendo a un lado a Sirion.- Tienen su truco, una vez que lo sabes no son tan difíciles de abrir.- retrocedió y la puerta se deslizó bajo tierra.

Sirion alzó una ceja, no le había pasado desapercibido que Mercer se había colocado de manera que él no pudiera ver lo que hacía con la puerta. Entraron juntos a la cámara y todo estaba silencioso. Sirion sentía el corazón acelerársele sin razón aparente, un silbido cortó el aire y una flecha de dio de lleno en el pecho, atravesándole la armadura. La vista se le nubló y no sentía las extremidades. No se dio cuenta en qué momento cayó al suelo, pero cuando abrió los ojos, su cuerpo no le respondía. Frente a él Mercer se adentró con paso triunfal.

-¿Realmente creíste que podrías escabullirte así como así de mí, Karliah?- su voz sonaba altanera.- ¿Crees que tu flecha me alcanzará antes de que mi espada encuentre tu corazón?

De entre las sombras, surgió una figura delgada, vestida con una armadura parecida a la de Sirion.

-Dame un motivo para intentarlo.

-Eres una chica lista. Comprar la Hacienda para financiar la producción de aguamiel.

-''Para asegurarte de terminar con tus enemigos, primero debes socavar a sus aliados''. Fue la primera lección que nos enseñó Galo.

-Siempre aprendiste rápido.

-No lo suficiente o Galo seguiría vivo.

-Galo tenía oro y te tenía a ti, sólo tenía que mirar a otro lado.- se encogió de hombros Mercer.

-¿Olvidaste el juramente que hicimos como Ruiseñores?- dijo la elfa con tono desesperado.- ¿Pretendías que él ignorara tus métodos? Esto no se ha acabado, Mercer, tienes que responder por el asesinato de Galo.- dijo ella con voz amenazadora.

Sirion abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo y trató de erguirse sin éxito. Así que eso era lo que faltaba en toda aquella historia.

-¡Ven, entonces! Acabemos con esto.- Mercer desenvainó la espada.

-No soy estúpida, Mercer. Cruzar espadas contigo es una sentencia a muerte, pero puedes estar seguro de que la próxima vez que nos veamos, será tu perdición.- Karliah desapareció repentinamente.

Mercer sonrió y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Sirion.

-Bueno, es una lástima. Pero al final puedes sentirte orgulloso, has sido de utilidad.- Mercer lo miraba con desprecio desde su posición.- Parece que estas catacumbas serán tu lugar de descanso.- alzó la espada.- No te preocupes, me aseguraré de darle el pésame a Brynjolf.

Un dolor y ardor punzante y creciente le cruzó el pecho a Sirion, no estaba seguro de cómo lo había herido pero el dolor lo cegaba y la desesperación lo invadía al no poder hacer nada mientras veía a Mercer irse tranquilamente. Sentía que su corazón dejaba de latir lentamente y cerró los ojos hasta perder el conocimiento.

Tal vez había muerto, ¿o era sólo que soñaba? Veía a Isildë y a Brynjolf llamarlo desde lejos, iban tomados de la mano y la elfa le sonreía como burlándose pícaramente de él.

-¿Piensas quedarte allí tirado para siempre?- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano helada.

Pronto, el frío se extendió por su rostro y todo se volvió confuso. Viento era lo que sentía sobre el rostro. Abrió los ojos, su vista estaba borrosa pero logró atisbar la misma sombra alargada del Santuario. Intentó ponerse de pie pero trastabilló, Karliah lo tomó por el brazo y lo ayudó a sentarse en una roca que resguardaba un poco el pequeño campamento improvisado que había montado.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado! Despacio o volverás a desmayarte.- le dijo.

-¿Karliah? Me habías disparado…- balbuceó el khajita.

-Sí… Pero era un veneno paralizador. Reduce el ritmo cardiaco y previene las hemorragias.- respondió ella, con la mano aún en su hombro.

Sirion se miró el pecho. Tenía un vendaje por encima de la armadura, a la altura del pecho, levemente manchado de sangre.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sirion mirándola inquisitivo.

-No esperaba que Mercer trajera compañía, la idea era paralizarlo a él para llevarlo vivo ante el Gremio. Si le hubiera disparado a él primero, tú me habrías atacado. ¿No es así?- Sirion asintió.- El veneno ha evitado que Mercer te asesinara a ti también.

-Gracias.- murmuró el khajita.- Creo que te debo una.

-¡Y muchas! Me llevó todo una año perfeccionar ese veneno y sólo tenía lo suficiente para un tiro.- dijo algo molesta.

-¿Dónde está Mercer?

-Se habrá fugado ya. Probablemente a advertir a la gente del Gremio.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora, debo pedir tu ayuda, eres el único que puede ayudarme a probar que Mercer mató a Galo… Y a limpiar mi nombre.

-¿Por qué esta persona es tan importante?- Sirion sonaba en parte molesto, se sentía utilizado y traicionado.

-Galo, Mercer y yo formábamos parte de los Ruiseñores, una facción secreta y separada del Gremio. Galo estaba valiéndose de un poder que no debía utilizar de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo para obtener todo lo que deseaba, cuando Galo comenzó a sospechar de él, trató de asesinarnos pero yo logré escapar.

-Ruiseñores… Otra vez esa palabra…- murmuró Sirion.

-Te hablare más sobre ello más delante… Si decides ayudarme.- Karliah lo miró expectante.

Sirion la observó con detenimiento. No parecía mentir, en su mirada notaba cansancio y tristeza. Le recordaba a Isildë. Ambas huyendo, ambas solas, abandonadas de una forma u otra a su suerte. Suspiró y miró al cielo. ¿Qué hubiera hecho ella en su lugar? Podría ser más peligroso que lo que podía manejar por sí mismo. La miró de nuevo. No podía dejarla sola. Además, estaba casi seguro de que Mercer habría puesto al Gremio en contra suya en caso de que volviera. Suspiró y se puso de pie despacio. Sólo sintió un leve ardor en el lugar de la herida, probablemente lo había atendido con magia o le había dado a beber alguna poción.

-Vale, te ayudaré.- colocó la mano en la cintura.

-Gracias.- sonrió la elfa.- He encontrado esto con los restos de Galo.- le mostró un diario de tapas muy desgastadas.- Creo que con esto puedo probar que soy inocente, pero está escrito en un lenguaje desconocido.

Sirion lo hojeó con cuidado.

-Tal vez alguien pueda traducirlo.

-Enthir… ¡Claro!- los ojos de Karliah se iluminaron.- Él es un amigo de Galo, vive en el Colegio de Hibernalia, tal vez él pueda decirnos algo.

-¿Hibernalia?- las orejas de Sirion se alzaron con interés.

-Sí, pero debes ser discreto, no debemos darle pistas a Mercer de lo que hacemos.

-Ya.- Sirion asintió y se guardó el diario en uno de los bolsillos.

-¡Espera! ¿Piensas irte con la armadura rota? Además, acabas de despertar…

Sirion sonrió ante su propio descuido y se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Sí, tienes razón.- y regresó a sentarse junto al fuego que Karliah había encendido antes.


	16. 15 Cazando Lenguas

**Yenapa:** UHHHHH

* * *

XV

Cazando Lenguas

Sirion se había puesto en marcha después de tomar una noche de descanso. Karliah le había dado provisiones e instrucciones acerca de cómo dar con Enthir, así como sus señas particulares y qué pedirle exactamente. Había querido regresar a Riften, quería excusarse ante Brynjolf y explicarle lo ocurrido pero sabía que era mejor hacerlo cuando tuviera pruebas de peso que respaldaran sus palabras, no creía que le perdonara que ayudara a Karliah así sin más. El camino le parecía el más solitario que había recorrido, generalmente no viajaba grandes distancias solo durante sus misiones, pero le daba tiempo para pensar. Cuando recordaba el rostro de Isildë le recorría un escalofrío de emoción y nerviosismo. Quería verla pero temía encontrarse con malas noticias, el corazón se le aceleraba de pensar que ella se hubiera marchado hacía tiempo sin decirles nada o algo peor. Después de un viaje largo y agotador, logró ver a lo lejos el Colegio de Hibernalia y respiró hondo para intentar tomar valor.

Al llegar a Hibernalia, todo le pareció aún más desolado. La primera vez sólo había avistado un poco el pueblo de lejos. Caminó algo dudoso a través de la calle principal y decidió entrar a la posada. Los posaderos siempre saben los últimos chismes y conocen a todo el mundo así que podría preguntar. Tal vez se llevaría una mala cara dada la situación del pueblo pero por alguna parte tenía que comenzar.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el viento hizo entrar algunos copos de nieve. Un par de elfos estaban sentados bebiendo en la mesa que quedaba justo en el extremo contrario de donde quedaba la barra. Sirion se quedó helado un segundo, hubiera reconocido aquél porte en cualquier parte. Isildë estaba allí, sentada bebiendo y comiendo con una sonrisa discreta con Enthir. Decidió tragarse sus preguntas y su asombro para después y se acercó discretamente a la mesa.

-¿Silver?- llamó él con una voz débil, sintiéndose abrumado al verla.

-¿Sirion?- la elfa giró la cabeza hacia donde había escuchado su voz.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lamento importunar. ¿Puedo sentarme?- dijo él conteniéndose aún.

-Claro…- dijo ella.

Sirion se sentó en un banco en la cabecera de la mesa, del lado de Enthir para poder verlos a los dos.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Enthir con una ceja alzada y algo incómodo por el encuentro.

-Sí.- murmuró ella.- Él solía ser mi aprendiz.- Sirion sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho cuando ella dijo aquello.- Este es Enthir, Sirion. Es un amigo, me ha ayudado a reponer mis raciones de tabaco.- sonrió ella casualmente.- el elfo hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-Un placer.- dijo Sirion.- Lamento ser tan brusco, pero debo pedir tu ayuda, Enthir. De hecho, vine aquí a buscarte a ti en primer lugar.- soltó rápidamente.

-¿Ah, sí?- Enthir se cruzó de brazos.- Por tu armadura, veo que vienes del Gremio. ¿Vas a intentar venderme algo antes de meterte en problemas?

-No, no.- negó Sirion con la cabeza.- Vengo de parte de Karliah.

-¿Karliah? Hacía años que no escuchaba ese nombre.- se inclinó hacia Sirion con interés.- ¿Así que al fin la encontraron?

Isildë escuchaba con atención mientras picaba lentamente lo que aún tenía en el plato.

-Sí, el Gremio está en problemas y me ha dicho que debo traerte esto.- sacó el diario de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Enthir.

-El diario de Galo…- dijo él examinando la portada.

-Sí… Pero hay un problema.- respondió Sirion con mirada preocupada.

Enthir hojeó el diario y sonrió con nostalgia.

-Sí… Este es Galo. Un querido amigo, pero siempre fue demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Está escrito en leguaje falmer.- aclaró pasando un dedo sobre los garabatos del texto.

-¿Crees que podrías traducirlo?- cuestionó Sirion.

-No, pero conozco a alguien que podría.- se acarició la barbilla con un par de dedos sin despegar la vista del diario.- Calcelmo, el mago de la corte de Markarth podría tener lo que necesitamos para traducirlo.- miró a Sirion.- Pero te advierto, Calcelmo vigila celosamente todo el material de su investigación, no será fácil conseguir la información.

-Ya me encargaré yo de eso.- dijo Sirion.- ¿Por qué Galo escribiría su diario en ese lenguaje?

-¿Además de que sólo hay un puñado de personas en todo Tamriel que si quiera lo reconocerían?- rio Enthir ante la inocente pregunta.- Estoy bastante seguro de que planeaba un atraco que requería un profundo conocimiento de la lengua falmer. Desgraciadamente, nunca tuvimos oportunidad de hablar sobre los detalles.

-Dices que sólo algunas personas lo reconocen, ¿cómo lo aprendió él?- Sirion se sentía cada vez más impresionado por la imagen que le retrataban de Galo y podía entender por qué lo respetaban y admiraban tanto.

-Irónicamente, lo envié a él en la misma dirección que te envié a ti. Hacia Calcelmo y Markarth.- la sonrisa seguía presente en el rostro del elfo.- Sólo espero que lo que sea que él haya usado, siga disponible para ti también.

Sirion no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, después de pasar la primera impresión, Enthir era mucho más cálido de lo que parecía.

-Eran muy cercanos, ¿eh?

-Éramos grandes amigos y él solía ser un astuto pupilo del Colegio. Estaba muy afectado cuando me enteré de su asesinato.- le respondió con una leve sombra de tristeza.- Es un riesgo que se corre cuando elijes ese estilo de vida pero… Llegué a pensar que la suerte nunca se le acabaría.- se encogió de hombros.

Sirion se quedó en silencio reflexionando sobre aquello un momento y Enthir lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión.

-¡Vaya que lo entrenaste bien! El chico es elocuente, eso te servirá algún día.- rio Enthir, mientras se ponía de pie y le devolvía el diario.

-En realidad, preferiría que lo conservaras hasta que consiga la información de Markarth, creo que estará más seguro.- le sonrió el khajita.

-Ya, pues me encargaré de que esté bien oculto hasta entonces.- se guardó el diario en el bolsillo.- Y ahora los dejo, creo que tienen cosas de qué hablar.- y se marchó con una despedida de ambos.

Sirion se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó. La elfa se sobresaltó un poco pero le devolvió el abrazo con un ''ya, ya'' y le palmeó la espalda.

-Te ha enronquecido la voz, ¿es que has crecido, pequeño?- rio Isildë.

-No te burles, no es gracioso.- dijo él a su vez. La observó un momento, estaba más delgada de lo que él recordaba y su voz sonaba más tenue.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bastante bien. Y por lo que veo estás metido en un gran apuro, ¿eh?- le dijo ella.

-Algo así. Mercer fue quien asesinó a Galo…- le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido.

-Ya decía yo que el tipo me daba mala espina.- suspiró ella.- Tuviste mucha suerte de salir con vida.

-Lo sé. Ahora no puedo volver al Gremio. No sin ayudar a Karliah primero.

-Ya. Bueno, confío en que lo que te ha enseñado Brynjolf te valga para completar tu tarea.

-Y lo que me enseñaste tú.- la sonrisa del khajita poco a poco se fue difuminando hasta dejar ver su preocupación interna.- He estado preguntándome cómo estarías, Isildë. Brynjolf también está preocupado.

-Pues ya ves que estoy bien, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.- le sonrió ella. Sirion frunció el entrecejo, se veía algo cansada.

-¿Te instalaste aquí?

-No, ahora soy guardia oficial del Colegio. Me alimentan, me tratan bien y no se meten en mis asuntos, así que es bastante bueno.- intentó zanjar ella.

-¿Segura..?- se vio interrumpido por la elfa, quien se puso de pie.

-Totalmente,- le colocó las manos en los hombros.- dile a Bryn que todo está en orden cuando lo veas y que regresaré cuando sea oportuno.- Cuídate mucho, tal vez te vea pronto.- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Sirion se quedó un momento allí. Isildë estaba tan calmada como siempre pero no podía dejar de tener la sensación de que todo era fachada y de que había algo que definitivamente no andaba bien. Suspiró y oró en silencio porque sólo fuera su imaginación y se acercó a la barra para alquilar una cama para aquella noche, partiría al día siguiente.

* * *

Al llegar al Colegio, había oscurecido por completo. Se quitó la venda en medio del puente para echar un vistazo. No escuchaba nada inusual ni se recortaban figuras amenazadoras en el horizonte, así que decidió que podría tomar el resto de esa noche libre. Aún se sentía algo tensa por el encuentro con Sirion, sentía el color írsele a los pies cuando pensaba en qué sucedería si se enteraban de lo que había estado ocurriendo en realidad. Respiró profundo y contuvo la sensación abrumadora de nostalgia que le invadió al darse cuenta que Sirion estaba tan cambiado. Los años habían pasado allí fuera cuando el tiempo parecía congelarse en el Colegio.

Llegó a su habitación sin hacer ruido, no deseaba despertar a nadie. Echó un vistazo a la habitación de Ancano de camino a la escalera, estaba vacía. Supuso que estaría en la biblioteca, con el Archimago o en su propia habitación. Lo encontró en esta última al entrar. Estaba sentado en la silla que tenía en una esquina y leía algún nuevo libro.

-Llegas tarde.- saludó con aspereza.

-Sí… Creí que podía tomarme esa libertad al menos.- respondió ella cansinamente, conociendo sus celos lo suficiente como para no hacer mayor el problema.

-Te encontraste con alguien.

-¿Me lo preguntas?- ella se sentó en la cama.

-Lo afirmo. Hace un rato que Enthir llegó.

-Ya… Pues sí.- ella se sacó la armadura distraídamente y se quedó en los pantalones y la blusa ligera.- Un aprendiz que tuve alguna vez. Hacía tiempo que no sabía de él.

Ancano se sentó a su lado y le rodeó la espalda con el brazo. Ella sintió un profundo vacío nuevamente y un sollozo se le escapó. Se abrazó fuertemente de Ancano y ocultó el rostro anegado en lágrimas en su pecho. El elfo se movió de lugar, retirándola suavemente de sí, se recargó en la cabecera de la cama y la acomodó en su regazo. Ella temblaba y contenía lo más que podía los leves gemidos de dolor mientras sentía la mano del elfo acariciarle la espalda. No le preguntó nada, simplemente la dejó llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente Isildë se levantó algo más tarde al día siguiente, despertó sola. Se sentó en el cubo de siempre, en el barandal. Intentó estar atenta a la salida del pueblo, esperaba ver la figura de Sirion irse y luego sonrió. Se habría ido ya, ella siempre le había obligado a irse antes del amanecer. Se miraba las manos distraídamente, sus pensamientos divagaban otra vez. De Brynjolf a Sirion y de ellos a su maestro y a su padre. Se preguntaba si realmente valdría la pena ocultarse. ¿No sería mejor si regresara al Gremio? Casi podía considerar a Brynjolf y Sirion su familia.

La distrajo el sonido de los pasos de Ancano, se recargó en el barandal junto a ella.

-Te ves terrible hoy.- le dijo.

-Dime algo que no sepa.- murmuró ella cabizbaja.- No es como si tú te vieras mejor.- lo miró fingiendo ser despectiva y alzó la voz de forma altanera, imitando la manera de mirar y hablar del elfo.

Ancano rio ante la ocurrencia y miró a la distancia. Isildë lo observó. Su porte y perfil eran orgullosos y dignos, y se preguntó sobre sus propios sentimientos. Dejó viajar su mirada y tomó nota de todo. Su altura considerablemente mayor que la suya, los ojos ambarinos que la miraban con calidez semi oculta, la sonrisa desenfadada que le seguía el juego de sus divagaciones mentales y su intermitente verborrea. Se veía agotado, ella sabía que había algo más que no estaba diciéndole, ella misma se guardaba secretos. Así frente a frente, ella se sentía vulnerable pero protegida. Habían aprendido a disfrutar del silencio mutuo o de las historias sin sentido, simplemente del sentir el calor mutuo. Se había quedado más tiempo del debido mirándolo, Ancano la miró con una ceja alzada inquisitivamente, Isildë le tomó el rostro y lo acercó a ella. Lo besó superficial y lentamente, él la siguió dejándola guiar. Ella deslizó los dedos entre el cabello blanco del elfo y se permitió acariciar su espalda con suavidad, acercándolo. Ancano la tomó por la cintura y profundizó su beso para soltarla poco después. Isildë recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él y suspiró embriagándose con el aroma de su piel, probablemente si valía toda la pena.

* * *

Sirion se había despertado antes del amanecer, se le había quedado aquella costumbre por culpa de Isildë. Antes de irse dio una última ojeada al Colegio. Sentía un enorme vacío, una imperante necesidad de correr a exigirle la verdad, pero sabía que no ganaría nada de esa manera. Debía mantener la cabeza fría y no dudar, eso le había enseñado Brynjolf.

Viajó hasta Markarth con pocas paradas, siempre reflexionando, siempre atento. Se preguntaba si Mercer en persona le daría caza, si era así, estaba listo para matar o morir. Las enormes puertas de la Ciudad de Piedra se veían majestuosas e imponentes ante sus ojos, pero no se demoró demasiado tiempo contemplándolas. El guardia de la entrada le había advertido que de robar algo, acabaría encerrado en prisión. Sirion sólo suspiró, bastante acostumbrado estaba ya a escuchar tonterías a su paso. Para cuando alguien se daba cuenta que algo faltaba, él ya se había marchado. Al entrar el ruido del mercado y las conversaciones de la gente le taladraron los oídos. A diferencia de Carrera Blanca, aquí se sentía un ambiente de desconfianza y las miradas de las personas eran de desagrado y cansancio.

Anduvo algo perdido por las laberínticas calles y gracias a las indicaciones de una de las guardias, dio con la morada del jarl, también le habían comentado sobre el excéntrico mago de la corte y del museo dwemer que había sido cerrado repentinamente y al cual sólo Calcelmo y sus guardias tenían acceso. Sirion tomó nota de todo y una vez dentro, encontró a Calcelmo, que se encontraba encorvado sobre una mesa examinando algunas notas. Sirion se sintió impresionado por la amplitud de aquél salón, había escuchado sobre las ruinas dwemer pero nunca las había contemplado tan de cerca.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya les había dicho que no necesito más guardias.- se quejó el mago.

-En realidad, estaba buscándolo a usted.- dijo Sirion, acercándose a la mesita secundaria y echándole una ojeada.

-No estoy contratando a nadie más, ya te lo dije. ¿Por qué la gente insiste en molestarme cuando estoy ocupado? ¿Si quiera sabes quién soy, idiota?- el enojo del mago iba creciendo con cada palabra que soltaba.- ¡Soy el investigador dwemer de mayor renombre en toda Tamriel!- Sirion respiró hondo, ya esperaba tratar con alguien de edad avanzada. El mago por fin alzó la vista y miro el semblante paciente del khajita.- Ah… Lo siento, no debí gritar. He estado muy ocupado últimamente y es un trabajo bastante estresante. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- dijo por fin acercándose.

-No se preocupe. He escuchado que tiene conocimiento de la lengua falmer.

-Pues estás bien informado, justo estaba trabajando en mi mayor obra al respecto.- se rascó un poco la barbilla.- Voy a llamarla ''Guía de la Lengua Falmer, de Calcelmo. Revolucionará por completo la manera en la que entendemos a estos seres.

-¿Cree que podría echarle un vistazo?- preguntó Sirion con tono casual.

-¡Esos escritos representan el trabajo de mi vida! Debes estar loco si crees que voy a mostrárselo a cualquiera antes de que esté terminado por completo.- gruñó el mago, volviendo a su anterior estado.

-No quise ofenderlo, es sólo que he sido admirador de su trabajo por algunos años.- se inclinó levemente el khajita, sin perder la compostura.

Calcelmo pareció complacido y continuó.

-Aprecio mucho el sentimiento, pero entenderás por qué debo insistir en mantener en secreto una investigación de esta magnitud.

-Lo comprendo.- asintió Sirion.- En ese caso, tal vez regrese dentro de algún tiempo.

-Bien, bien. Podremos discutir más de lo que quieras saber entonces.- el mago hizo un ademán y volvió a concentrarse en sus notas.

Sirion se dio la vuelta y con un rápido movimiento, tomó la llave que antes había localizado sobre la mesita y se la guardó en la capa. Todo lo que quedaba era observar las rutinas de los guardias y esperar el momento oportuno para colarse en el museo, dudaba mucho que hubiera sido cerrado por mero capricho.


	17. 16 Descifrando El Código

**POR FIN. Terminé este maldito capítulo.**

 **Habrán notado que me desaparecí algo más de un mes y, antes que me griten, tengo un buen motivo: Estuve participando en la Castlevania Week, es un evento que se dio en Tumblr para celebrar el 30 aniversario de la saga y yo aporté siete fan arts en total (mismos a los que le pueden echar un ojo en mi blog: Azul Alvarez o azul-alvarez en Tumblr), por eso me tomé un mes para preparar y tal. Además hice un intento por participar en el Inktober de este año, a la par que escribía el fic y fracasé estrepitosamente en ambas.  
**

 **En varias ocasiones pensé en pasar a dejar una nota de autor pero la verdad es que siempre he odiado los capítulos que resultan ser notas del autor, por lo tanto, decidí que responderé preguntas y cosas relacionadas con mis trabajos aquí en Twitter (AzulAlvz) y Tumblr (azul-alvarez).**

 **EN FIN. Ya está aquí, así que disfruten.**

 **Yenapa:** Ya lo veremos!

* * *

XVI

Descifrando el Código

Había pasado los últimos dos días paseándose casualmente por la ciudad, se había enterado de muchas cosas, pero lo que más le había interesado es el recelo con el que Calcelmo guardaba la privacidad de su museo. También había estudiado cuidadosamente las rutinas de los guardias y la construcción de la ciudad. Había planeado toda una ruta de escape, en caso de que se encontrara en una emergencia, pero el objetivo era entrar y salir como una sombra. Después de haberse alistado, se encaminó al museo en la hora de cambio de guardia, eso le daría aproximadamente 15 minutos para colarse y encontrar un buen escondite. Cruzó la segunda puerta y se encontró con que Calcelmo había contratado mercenarios para defender el lugar. Se ajustó la capucha y continuó su camino, entre las sombras y haciendo el menor ruido posible. En varias ocasiones se escapó por mera suerte de que algún mercenario lo viera, otras tuvo que ingeniárselas para producir un sonido y lograr que los guardias se alejaran de su camino mientras lo confundían con una rata o el rechinar de una puerta.

La última sala era amplia y alta, después de asegurarse que no había nadie más, Sirion dejó escapar un silbido de admiración y se enfocó en una piedra grabada que llamó su atención en el segundo piso, que era visible desde su posición. Subió deprisa y encontró una mesa amplia con varias auxiliares repletas de libros, plumas, carboncillo, papeles y bosquejos regados aquí y allá. Suspiró para sí, la verdad es que no tenía idea de lo que buscaba. Revisó los títulos de algunos de los libros pero ninguno le era útil, por último, decidió echarle un vistazo a la piedra que había llamado su atención antes. Era una especie de guía, tenía mezcladas palabras que le eran familiares y otras que estaban escritas en lenguaje falmer. Sintió un escalofrío de emoción y, después de dar un vistazo alrededor, se le ocurrió que podría calcar el escrito. Tomó un par de pergaminos y carboncillo de la mesa y comenzó su labor, intentando que todo quedara lo más claramente marcado posible. Al terminar, se enderezó y dobló con sumo cuidado el pergamino, procurando que no se manchara pero que tampoco le hiciera bulto bajo la capa.

Después de dar un último vistazo, se dirigió veloz hacia la entrada, cuando escuchó pasos tras la puerta y se frenó en seco para ocultarse tras una de las columnas. Tres guardias entraron junto con un joven con túnica, hablaban en voz baja entre ellos y el muchacho parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. En cuanto le dieron la espalda a la puerta, Sirion aprovechó para deslizarse fuera.

Escapar del museo le llevó bastante más tiempo que entrar, ya que tenía que adivinar los movimientos de los guardias guiándose por el sonido y esperar oculto a que hubiera un nuevo cambio de guardia para poder salir de la fortaleza de Markarth sin ser visto.

No se entretuvo mucho más en la ciudad, sólo lo suficiente para reabastecerse y descansar un poco, después de eso partió hacia Hibernalia, asegurándose de tanto en tanto que el pergamino seguía en su sitio. El viaje fue largo y agotador, pero tranquilo. Había evitado enfrentamientos y no se había detenido más de lo necesario.

Al llegar a Hibernalia, dirigió una larga mirada al Colegio, suspiró y entró al Hogar Helado.

-Por fin llegas.- lo recibió Karliah, con preocupación, una vez dentro.- ¿Lo tienes?- Sirion asintió.- Bien, sígueme.

Karliah lo guio hasta el piso inferior de la posada, el almacén. Enthir tenía ya preparada una mesa y alzó la cabeza cuando notó la presencia de ambos.

-Bienvenido.- le sonrió.- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, creo que esto podrá ayudar a traducir el diario.- le entregó al elfo el pergamino que había estado guardando tan celosamente.

Enthir alzó las cejas sorprendido y examinó las marcas del grabado.

-¿Calcado? Esperaba notas o algo por el estilo.

-Es una larga historia.- suspiró Sirion, dejándose caer en una silla cercana a la mesa. Enthir volvió a sonreír.

-Supongo que no sería apropiado preguntarte cómo obtuviste esto, así que no lo haré. Denme un momento para revisar esto.- le recibió el diario a Sirion y extendió el pergamino sobre la mesa. Leía cuidadosamente mientras con una pluma iba haciendo anotaciones en un pergamino en blanco.

Mientras Enthir trabajaba con el diario de Galo y el pergamino de Sirion, Karliah subió para traerle a Sirion algo de aguamiel y un plato con un estofado de venado.

-Te lo ganaste.- le sonrió la elfa.

-Gracias.- la sonrisa de ella lo reconfortaba. Apenas la conocía, pero su presencia lo calmaba. No se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento y cansado que estaba hasta que se sentó. En aquel momento habría jurado que eran los alimentos más deliciosos que hubiera probado en su vida.

-Esto es intrigante…- habló en voz alta Enthir, anunciando que había terminado.- Parece que Galo estuvo sospechando durante meses sobre la lealtad de Mercer Frey.- Karliah y Sirion se acercaron a la mesa.- Galo comenzó a descubrir que Mercer se gastaba enormes cantidades de dinero en placeres personales.

-¿Menciona de dónde sacaba el dinero?- preguntó Karliah.

-Sí, dice que había estado saqueando la bóveda del Gremio sin el conocimiento de nadie más.

-¿Algo más? ¿Algo sobre..?- la elfa pareció dudar un segundo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sirion, quien frunció el entrecejo levemente.- ¿Los Ruiseñores?

-Sí, aquí está.- Enthir señaló una página del diario mientras echaba vistazos a sus notas.- Menciona algo sobre ''la caída de los Ruiseñores'' pero no profundiza demasiado en ello. También menciona repetidamente que Mercer había profanado algo conocido como el Sepulcro del Crepúsculo.

-Las sombras nos protejan, así que es cierto…- murmuró Karliah.

-No sé nada sobre un Sepulcro del Crepúsculo, ¿qué es? ¿Qué ha hecho Mercer Frey?- preguntó Enthir alzando la vista hacia Karliah, con mirada inquisitiva.

-Lo lamento, Enthir, no puedo decirlo.- la preocupación se marcaba en cada arruga del rostro de la elfa.- Lo que importa ahora es llevar esa traducción al Gremio inmediatamente.- miró a Sirion y él asintió con cierta reticencia. Enthir le dio a Karliah el diario y sus notas.- Nos veremos, Enthir. No puedo expresarte cuánto…

El elfo la interrumpió con tono comprensivo.

-No tienes que decir nada, Karliah. Todo está en paz.- le sonrió. Karliah asintió.

-Te veré afuera.- le dijo a Sirion.

Una vez que Karliah dejó la bodega, Enthir se acercó a Sirion.

-Mira, todo lo que quiero es que la verdad le sea revelada al Gremio. Solían respetar a Karliah, ella se merece algo mejor. Haz lo que puedas para ayudarla y lo consideraré un favor personal.

-Lo haré. Gracias Enthir.- no estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurría, pero algo le hacía sentir seguro de continuar con aquello.- Por cierto…- lo pensó un momento.- ¿Crees que pudieras darle un mensaje de mi parte a Silver?

-Claro, ¿qué quieres que le diga?

-Dile que me escriba, probablemente estaré en Riften.

Enthir lo observó por un momento. La mirada sincera del khajita le hizo sentir empatía. Suspiró y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Se lo diré. No sufras, tu maestra está bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

El elfo se encogió de hombros y parecía buscar las palabas adecuadas.

-Digamos que es una corazonada.- Sirion lo miró esperando alguna pista más pero Enthir no le dio más tiempo.- Anda, Karliah está esperándote. Haré lo que pueda para que Silver te busque.

-Gracias.- Sirion hizo una reverencia y salió apresuradamente.

Enthir meneó la cabeza mientras lo observaba irse.

El frío volvió a golpear la cara de Sirion cuando abrió la puerta de la posada, fuera lo esperaba Karliah, quien estaba apartaba, un poco más allá de la entrada del pueblo. Sirion se acercó.

-¿Nos vamos? Tenemos que ir a Riften antes de que Mercer pueda hacer más daño.- apresuró ella.

-Pues todo sería más fácil si dejaras tanto misterio de lado.- le espetó Sirion cruzándose de brazos y con una ceja alzada.

-Por favor…- Karliah suspiró un instante, miró a su alrededor intentando evitar la mirada del khajita y por fin respondió.- Mira, sé que es difícil pero ya has llegado hasta aquí conmigo.- le puso la mano en el brazo.- Tengo que pedirte que sigas confiando en mi un poco más.- lo miró a los ojos.

Sirion sintió un ligero escalofrío y se relajó.

-Bien, pero tendrás que revelarme qué diablos sucede una vez que se calmen las cosas con el Gremio.

-Claro.- le sonrió Karliah.- Entonces, ¿todo listo?

Sirion lanzó una mirada al Colegio pensando si sería buena idea… Aunque fuera, no creía que le permitieran pasar con tanta facilidad.

-¿Sucede algo?- lo interrumpió la elfa.

-No, andando.- respondió el khajita comenzando a andar mientras pedía en silencio que estuviera equivocado en lo que presentía. Daría muchas cosas sólo porque fueran solo imaginaciones suyas.

Durante la primera mitad del viaje, Sirion permaneció en silencio, hundido en sus propias dudas. Karliah lo observaba atenta, intentaba leerlo. A pesar de que había llegado hasta allí con ella, no sabía absolutamente nada sobre él, exceptuando que era allegado a Brynjolf. Al pasar frente a Ventalia, Sirion echó un vistazo a la ciudad y su mirada se volvió oscura, melancólica.

-¿Hay algo importante para ti en esos lugares?- se aventuró a preguntar Karliah.

-Algo así.

-¿Algo que robar?

-No exactamente.

-¿Entonces?

-No creo que compartir información contigo sea recíproco.- respondió Sirion con algo de fastidio.

-Perdóname, no debí entrometerme.- murmuró ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirion comenzó a prestarle atención. Notó su delgadez, la forma en la que sus pasos producían un sonido ahogado, casi imperceptible, la distancia que mantenía y, sin embargo, lo cercana que se sentía. Le hacía recordar y anhelar. Inevitablemente, se sintió algo solo.

-Mi mentora.- dijo Sirion.

-¿Mmph?

-Hace meses que no sé nada de mi mentora.

-¿Es a ella a quien buscabas?

-No la busco, sé dónde está. Sólo la echo de menos…- terminó con un susurro.

-No te aflijas, los cambios no son siempre para mal.

-No me preocupo por mí, sino por ella.- aceleró el paso.

Karliah lo siguió pero no dijo nada más.

* * *

-¿Listo?

Sirion asintió.

-No sé qué esperar cuando entremos a la cisterna, mantente alerta.- advirtió Karliah.

-Sí, sí…

Sirion sentía un peso tremendo a cada paso que daba, no estaba seguro de lo que Mercer podría haberles dicho, pero no sería algo favorable. El Jarro Ajado estaba desierto, ni siquiera Vekel estaba allí. Abrieron la puerta a la Cisterna y se encontraron con los principales miembros reunidos allí. Los estaban esperando.

-Será mejor que tengas un maldito motivo para estar aquí con esa asesina.- soltó Brynjolf. Sirion se mantuvo estoico pero sintió una punzada al ver la mirada de decepción del pelirrojo.

-Por favor, bajen sus armas y hablemos. Tengo pruebas de que todos han sido engañados.- dijo Karliah con un ademán.

Brynjolf soltó un bufido.

-Sin trucos, Karliah, o te mataré justo donde estás. Ahora, ¿cuáles son esas pruebas?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Tengo el diario de Galo, creo que lo encontrarás inquietante.- Karliah avanzó un par de pasos y le dejó el diario a Brynjolf.

-Déjame ver. No, no puede ser. No puede ser cierto, he conocido a Mercer desde hace años…- confundido, pasaba las páginas esperando ver algo que negara todo aquello.

-Es verdad, Brynjolf. Mercer ha estado robándole al Gremio desde hace años y justo bajo sus narices.- la elfa trataba de mantener una voz calmada. Sirion continuaba cruzado de brazos, creía que era mejor esperar a que se aclarara la situación antes de comentar algo.

-Sólo hay una manera de averiguar si todo esto es verdad. Delvin, tenemos que abrir la Cámara.- hecho un vendaval, comenzó a andar deprisa hacia la Cámara.

-Espera un momento, Bryn, ¿qué es ese libro? ¿Qué dice?- Delvin caminaba apresurado a su lado, intentando comprender.

-Dice que Mercer ha estado saqueando la Cámara, Galo lo descubrió antes de ser asesinado.- respondió el primero secamente.

-¿Cómo abrió una cámara que requiere dos llaves? ¿Forzó la cerradura?

-Esa puerta tiene el mejor sistema de rompecabezas que el dinero puede comprar. No hay forma de que la forzara.- intervino Vex.

-No necesitó forzarla…- murmuró Karliah para sí, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de Sirion.

-Usa tu llave, Delvin.- ordenó Brynjolf al llegar a la puerta.

Delvin se adelantó y, sin mucha parsimonia, giró la llave dentro de la cerradura.

-Sigue cerrada. Usa la tuya.- le dijo.

Brynjolf se acercó y terminó de abrir la Cámara. En un segundo, el color de la piel se le desvaneció.

-¡Por los Ocho! ¡No queda nada!- dijo con voz temblorosa.

Sirion sintió algo de desasosiego, no había visto a Brynjolf perderse así nunca antes. Todos entraron a la Cámara al escucharlo.

-El oro… Las joyas… ¡Todo!- exclamó Delvin, mientras miraba incrédulo alrededor.

-Ese hijo de perra… ¡Voy a matarlo!- Vex cerró con fiereza los puños.

-Por ahora tranquilízate, Vex. No podemos permitirnos perder la cabeza, hay que calmarnos y enfocarnos.- ordenó Brynjolf, recuperándose de la impresión.

-Haz lo que dice, Vex. Enfurecerse no nos va a ayudar de nada ahora.- apoyó Delvin.

-Bien, lo haremos a su modo… Por ahora.- Vex se cruzó de brazos con una mirada disgustada.

-Delvin, Vex, vigilen el Jarro. Si ven a Mercer venir, avísenme de inmediato.- ordenó el pelirrojo y los mencionados asintieron y se retiraron.

Brynjolf revisó más a fondo la Cámara y el resto del Gremio se apostó en las posibles entradas para vigilar que Mercer no se apareciera de pronto. Brynjolf escuchó atentamente el relato de Sirion y Karliah después de eso, pero no dijo nada y continuó intentando recuperar el orden. Mientras tanto, Karliah y Sirion estaban sentados, esperando el veredicto de Brynjolf en silencio. Cuando todo estuvo un poco más tranquilo, Brynjolf se acercó y le hizo una seña a Sirion para que lo siguiera y pudieran hablar a solas en el antiguo escritorio de Mercer.

-Mercer dijo que nos habías traicionado.- le dijo sin más.- No quería creerle…

-Sí, lo suponía. Te agradezco que le hayas dado a Karliah la oportunidad de hablar.- le dijo Sirion aliviado por el tono más relajado que había usado. Brynjolf suspiró y le sonrió levemente.

-Mira, antes de que te envíe a cazar a Mercer necesito que me digas qué averiguaste acerca de Karliah. Y quiero decir todo.- su mirada denotaba seriedad absoluta.

-Mercer mató a Galo, no Karliah.- resumió Sirion.

-Sí… Me temo que es así. En la última entrada del diario parece que Galo estaba a punto de exponer a Mercer ante el Gremio. ¿Algo más?

-Galo, Karliah y Mercer eran Ruiseñores.

-¿Qué? ¿Ruiseñores? Pero… Siempre creí que se trataba de un cuento… Una leyenda para mantener a los nuevos a raya. En fin… Ya habrá tiempo para eso. ¿Qué más?

-Karliah estaba detrás de lo de la Hacienda de Brillo Dorado.

-Intentando dejar en mal a Mercer frente a Maven, ¿eh?- sonrió levemente.- Chica lista… ¿Alguna otra cosa?

-No, eso es todo.- negó el khajita con la cabeza.

-Entonces, tengo una tarea para ti. Tienes que entrar a la casa de Mercer y buscar cualquier cosa que nos dé una pista que pueda decirnos hacia dónde se fue.

-¿Tenía una casa en Riften?

-Sí, un regalo de los Espino Negro después de que sacaran por la fuerza a la familia que vivía allí… Nunca se queda allí, sólo paga por la vigilancia. Contrató a un sujeto llamado Vald.

-Me encargaré de ello.- asintió. -¿Cuál es la mejor manera de entrar?

-Buena pregunta. Sólo estuve allí un par de veces y eso en compañía de Mercer. Si puedes pasar a su perro guardián, creo que tu mejor opción es la rampa que está en el balcón del segundo piso, por el patio trasero.- Sirion asintió.- Ten mucho cuidado, chico, es el último lugar de Skyrim al que querría enviarte. Sólo encuentra la forma de entrar, encuentra la información y vete. Y tienes permiso para matar a quien sea que se interponga en tu camino.

-Estaré bien, sé cómo apañármelas. ¿Qué falta de la Cámara?

-La pregunta correcta sería ¿qué dejó? Mercer se llevó todo, incluso los planes.

-¿Planes para qué?

-Antes de que Mercer fuera nombrado maestre del Gremio, Galo estuvo recolectando información de lugares donde el Gremio podría asestar un golpe. Museos, cámaras, templos, tú pide. Cuando Mercer asumió el mando debíamos tener algunas docenas de ellos.

-¿Y cómo pudo abrir la Cámara él solo?

-No tengo idea. Esa puerta es impenetrable. Sin dos llaves no podía abrirse. Yo tengo una, Delvin otra y Mercer la tercera, eso es todo, no hay más copias.- Brynjolf se quedó reflexionando un momento con expresión angustiada.- Aun así, lo que importa ahora es darle alcance, nos ocuparemos de los detalles después.

-Me parece lo mejor.- asintió Sirion.- Voy a ponerme a trabajar, entonces.- concluyó.

-Oye.- lo llamó Brynjolf antes de que se retirara. Sirion se giró para mirarlo.- Si estuviste en Hibernalia… ¿La viste?

Sirion aguardó un momento antes de responder.

-Sí…- sus ojos se entristecieron.

-¿Cómo está?

-No lo sé… Ella dijo que estaba bien pero…

-¿Pero?

-Está muy delgada, parece algo enferma…- dudó unos segundos antes de terminar lo que quería decir.- Para ser honesto, creo que está ocultando algo.

-¿Alguna idea?

-No… Sólo parecía incómoda de que estuviera allí.

El rostro de Brynjolf se ensombreció pero no dijo nada más, le deseó suerte a Sirion y continuó hurgando entre las cosas de Mercer en busca de pistas. Sirion sintió una gran inquietud pero lo suprimió, no era el momento de comenzar a dudar, tenía trabajo por hacer.


	18. 17 Ruiseñores

**¡Tengo un jodido bloqueo creativo desde hace semanas! Sin embargo, aquí está. We did it! Muchas gracias a** MaeseJaime95 **y** **a** SilentSpaniard **que comenzaron a seguir la historia. Los invito a dejar sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Yenapa:** Todavía falta bastante, pero valdrá la pena :)

* * *

XVII

Ruiseñores

Karliah le había lanzado una mirada cansina pero satisfecha y le sonrió con algo más de tranquilidad. Sirion un vuelvo en el corazón y sólo atinó a hacer una pequeña reverencia antes de salir. Descartó el pensamiento cuando llegó a la parte de atrás de la mansión de Mercer, estaba oscuro pero podía ver al gigantón que vigilaba la rampa que conectaba con el segundo piso. Metió la mano al bolsillo y extrajo la pequeña botella que contenía una sustancia somnífera que le había dado Karliah, la untó en una de sus flechas y apuntó.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- se quejó el tipo al sentir la flecha clavársele en el hombro, miró alrededor con gesto agresivo.- ¡¿Quién anda allí?!- llamó antes de poner los ojos en blanco y caer al suelo.

Sirion se acercó lo más silenciosamente que pudo, le revisó el pulso colocándole dos dedos al cuello y continuó su camino. Disparó una flecha a al botón semioculto para liberar la rampa y subió, se cubrió con la capucha y la máscara antes de entrar. En los siguientes dos pisos tuvo que arreglárselas para esquivar a un par de guardias y, al llegar a la última habitación, le llamó la atención que un armario estaba ligeramente empotrado en la pared. Abrió las puertas dio unos golpecitos al fondo, resultó ser falso así que lo retiró y se topó con un pasadizo secreto. Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a avanzar.

El túnel era frío y húmedo y estaba repleto de trampas, las que sorteó con relativa facilidad, ya antes había lidiado con cosas peores, pero iba con la guardia en alto. Si llegaba a encontrarse con Mercer, estaba seguro de que no lo dejaría ir con vida fácilmente. Alcanzó la última habitación, encontró una carta, un plano abierto sobre la mesa y un par más enrollados. Tomó todo lo que pudo y salió por una trampilla que terminó llevándolo a las Madrigueras. Estaba algo desconcertado pero no sorprendido.

'' _Qué útil…_ '' pensó para sí con una sonrisa burlesca.

A partir de allí, conocía los caminos como la palma de su mano así que no le llevó demasiado tiempo volver al Jarro Ajado. Saludó con un asentimiento a Delvin y Vex, que se veían molestos y expectantes. En la Cisterna, se dirigió directamente al escritorio de Mercer, donde lo esperaba Brynjolf.

-Hemos hablado con cada contacto que tenemos… No hay rastro de Mercer.- le informó con desánimo al verlo acercarse.- ¿Tuviste suerte?

-No estaba allí, pero encontré esto.- le entregó los pergaminos.- Y este estaba abierto sobre la mesa.- le entregó uno más.

Brynjolf observó durante un momento el pergamino mientras la impresión comenzaba a reflejarse en su rostro.

-¡Por la barba de Shor! ¿Va tras los ojos del Flamer?- colocó el pergamino en el escritorio y se recargó con ambas manos, palideciendo.- Ese era el proyecto favorito de Galo. Si pone las manos en ellos, Mercer podría largarse y mantenerse de por vida.

-Entonces, tenemos que detenerlo.- sentenció Sirion con seriedad y cruzándose de brazos.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Ha tomado todo lo que el Gremio tenía e ir tras el mayor de los golpes que habíamos planeado es un insulto. Ya hablé con Karliah y me disculpé por cómo el Gremio la había tratado. Ahora quiere hablar con los dos.- rodeó el escritorio y le dio una palmada a Sirion en el brazo.- Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder.

Karliah los alcanzó en el centro de la Cisterna, le sonrió a Sirion.

-Me alegra ver que volviste con bien.

-Sí… A mí también.- desvió la vista con una ligera sonrisa. Karliah alzó una ceja burlona y continuó.

-Brynjolf, ha llegado la hora de decidir el destino de Mercer. Hasta que se escoja un nuevo maestre, la decisión recae sobre ti.- le dijo con seriedad.

-Ya lo sé, chica…- suspiró.- Y he tomado una decisión. Mercer Frey ha intentado asesinarlos a los dos, traicionó al Gremio, asesinó a Galo y nos hizo cuestionarnos sobre su futuro. Debe morir.

-Debemos ser cuidadosos, Mercer es un Ruiseñor, un Agente de Nocturnal.

-Entonces, es todo cierto… Los Ruiseñores, su alianza con Nocturnal y el Sepulcro del Crepúsculo.- Brynjolf continuaba incrédulo.

-Sí, es por eso que necesitamos estar en igualdad de condiciones antes de encontrarnos con Mercer.- aseguró Karliah, como intentando disipar sus dudas.- Justo a las afueras de Riften, más allá de la puerta sur, hay un pequeño camino que sube hacia las montañas. Al final del camino, hay una enorme piedra alzada, debo pedirles que se reúnan conmigo allí.

-Adelántate. Sirion y yo te alcanzaremos en un momento.- dijo Brynjolf colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Claro, los veré allá.- asintió y salió de la Cisterna.

Brynjolf la siguió con la mirada y esperó hasta que saliera.

-Sirion.

-¿Sí?

-Sé que te había preguntado antes pero…- dudó un poco antes de continuar.- ¿Estás seguro de que Isildë está bien?

-Para serte sincero, no.- Sirion suspiró.- Tengo un mal presentimiento, estoy seguro de que no quiere que nos enteremos de algo importante. Pero hablé con alguien del Colegio, parece cercano a ella y me aseguró que estaba en buenas manos.

-No me gusta cómo suena eso.- suspiró Brynjolf.

-Tal vez debería intentar entrar al Colegio y asegurarme de…

-No, sólo harás que desaparezca por completo.- Sirion lo miró interrogante.- Mira, Sirion, ella necesita libertad, si se siente atrapada querrá escapar.

-Pero a mí me parece que está atrapada en Hibernalia.- insistió Sirion.

-A mi también me preocupa, pero ella sabe lo que hace.

-¿No sería seguro para ella salir? Ya se han calmado los rumores y parece que se ha aligerado la vigilancia.

-Debe tener sus motivos para permanecer allí. No podemos hacer nada más que confiar en ella.- le espetó Brynjolf con firmeza. Sirion se movió sobre sus pies con semblante ansioso.- No es momento para pensar en eso, tenemos algo grande entre manos ahora. Ya pensaremos en Isildë cuando la situación se haya calmado, nos aseguraremos de que todo esté en su lugar para que cuando vuelva pueda hacer su hogar aquí, si eso desea.- le sonrió.

-Vale… Pero tenemos que lograr que se quede aquí después.- terminó con algo más de ánimo.

-Claro… Además, me parece que tu nueva amiga ha logrado mantener tus ojos ocupados, ¿no?- rio pícaramente dándole un codazo.

-Deja eso…- rio Sirion a su vez y relajando el semblante.

* * *

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Sirion una vez que él y Brynjolf llegaron al punto en el que Karliah los había citado.

-Es el Salón de los Ruiseñores, excavado en la montaña por los primeros de los nuestros. Vinimos para buscar el poder que nos hace falta para derrotar a Mercer Frey.- explicó Karliah con expresión serena.

-¿Qué tipo de poder?- apuró Sirion.

-Trataré de explicárselos, pero deben tener la mente abierta y no juzgar lo que vaya a decirles, ¿entendido?- advirtió ella.

Asintieron. Durante la siguiente media hora, Brynjolf y Sirion escucharon a la elfa hablar de los Ruiseñores, su conexión con Nocturnal, el deber que tenían de proteger el Santuario y los beneficios que recibían a cambio, así como la manera en la que Nocturnal misma influía en su suerte. Al terminar guardó silencio y esperó a que ellos asimilaran lo que acababa de contarles.

Sirion no dijo nada, simplemente miró inquisitivo a Brynjolf, quien se encogió de hombros.

-A mí me parece que podemos confiar en ella, veamos de qué se trata todo esto.

Karliah miró a Sirion con intensidad, éste lo pensó un momento y después asintió. Karliah sonrió.

-Bien, entonces, síganme.- se dirigió al interior de la montaña seguida por los dos hombres.

-Así que esto es el Salón de los Ruiseñores, había escuchado historias de esto cuando entré en el Gremio, pero nunca creí que realmente existiera.- silbó Brynjolf mirando alrededor mientras avanzaban por un pasillo.

-La creencia de que los Ruiseñores eran un mito fue extendida en el Gremio a propósito. Nos ayudaba a desviar la atención de nuestra verdadera naturaleza.- Karliah rio un poco.- ¿Qué pasa, Brynjolf? Casi puedo escuchar tu ceño frunciéndose.

-Estoy tratando de entender por qué estoy aquí, chica. No soy un monje y, ciertamente, no soy religioso. ¿Por qué elegirme?- bufó Brynjolf.

-Esto no se trata de religión, Brynjolf, son negocios.- aclaró Karliah tratando de calmar sus ánimos. El pasillo desembocó en una sala amplia e iluminada con antorchas y hogueras.- Ya estamos aquí, somos los primeros que ponen los pies aquí en un siglo… Ahora, si toman su armadura de Ruiseñor, podemos comenzar con el Pacto.- señaló tres cubos de roca con el símbolo de los Ruiseñores tallados en ellas.

Los tres avanzaron y, al tocar la roca, ésta se abrió en la parte superior para revelar una armadura negra y brillante y una capa con capucha de una tela negra, tan ligera al tacto que parecía etérea. Sirion la alzó y disfrutó la sensación de la tela entre sus dedos, después se retiró la armadura del Gremio y se colocó aquella. Sorprendentemente, ésta parecía ajustarse a él a la perfección, no limitaba su movimiento y tampoco pesaba demasiado. Brynjolf, le sonrió burlón a Sirion. Karliah lo miró de pies a cabeza, él pudo sentir la mirada de ella y se giró para encararla. Ella le sonrió con calidez.

-Te queda bien.- le dijo.

-Gracias…- murmuró Sirion entre dientes y miró a otro lado mientras sentía los cabellos de la nuca erizársele. Brynjolf sonrió para sí pero no dijo nada. Karliah los guio hacia un nuevo pasillo.

-Muy bien, chica, ya nos hemos vestido y todo. ¿Ahora qué?

-Detrás de esta puerta está el primer paso para convertirse en un Ruiseñor.

-Espera un momento, chica. Agradezco la armadura y todo, pero ¿convertirme en un Ruiseñor?- Brynjolf parecía algo exaltado de pronto.- Nunca hablamos sobre eso.

-Para tener alguna esperanza de derrotar a Mercer, tenemos que tener a Nocturnal guardando nuestras espaldas.- Karliah lo miró con gesto suplicante.- Si ella los acepta como uno de los suyos, entonces podremos hacer el contrato.

-¿Qué tipo de contrato? Necesito conocer los términos.- el pelirrojo cruzó los brazos.

-Son bastante simples, Nocturnal te permitirá convertirte en un Ruiseñor y tú podrás usar tus habilidades para lo que desees. A cambio, tanto en la vida como en la muerte, deberás ser un guardián del Sepulcro del Crepúsculo.

Sirion sólo escuchaba, sin intenciones de intervenir.

-Sí, siempre hay un gancho, pero en este punto supongo que no tengo ya nada que perder.- se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello y suspiró derrotado.- Si esto significará el fin de Mercer, entonces cuenta conmigo.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás listo para hacer el Pacto con Nocturnal?- Karliah le dirigió una mirada intensa a Sirion.

-Sí, estoy listo.- respondió sin más. Los ojos de ella se iluminaron.

-Bien, cuando crucemos la puerta, colócate en el círculo oeste.- le dijo y abrió las puertas.

Sirion le echó un vistazo a la sala que tenía en frente. Era amplia, había un círculo principal en el suelo y tres puentes se alzaban para conectar con tres círculos más pequeños que se alzaban bastante sobre el nivel del suelo. Sirion subió al círculo que le había sido indicado y Karliah tomó el del centro, Brynjolf, el tercero.

-Yo te invoco, Lady Nocturnal, Reina de la Oscuridad y Emperatriz de las Sombras… ¡Escucha mi voz!- recitó Karliah con solemnidad.

Un enorme orbe de luces oscuras y frías apareció en el centro del círculo mayor, levitó un instante y luego habló:

-Ah, Karliah. Me estaba preguntando cuándo escucharía algo de ti de nuevo. Hemos perdido algo, ¿no?

Karliah se arrodilló inmediatamente.

-Mi Señora, he venido hasta aquí para rogar por su misericordia y aceptar la responsabilidad de mi falla.- suplicó con la cabeza baja.

-Tú ya eres mía, Karliah. Tus términos han sido sellados hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué podrías ofrecerme ahora?- la voz sonaba burlesca y severa a la vez, le causaba escalofríos a Sirion, pero se mantuvo impasible.

-Tengo otras dos personas que desean hacer el Pacto y servirte en la vida y en la muerte.

-Me sorprendes, Karliah. Esta oferta se inclina claramente a mi favor.

-Mi hambre de ver la muerte de Mercer excede mi ansia de bienes, Su Majestad.- aseguró la elfa apretando los puños.

-¿Venganza? Qué interesante…- Nocturnal guardó silencio lo que a Sirion se le antojaron horas.- Muy bien, las condiciones son aceptables, puedes proceder.- dijo por fin.

Karliah alzó la cabeza y los brazos hacia el orbe.

-Lady Nocturnal, aceptamos tus términos. Nos dedicaremos a ser tus vengadores y tus vigilantes. Honraremos nuestro acuerdo en esta vida y la siguiente hasta que tus condiciones se hayan cumplido.

-Muy bien, nombro a tus iniciados como Ruiseñores y te devuelvo a ti el mismo estatus, Karliah.- soltó la deidad casi con aburrimiento.- Y en el futuro, te sugiero que evites decepcionarme de nuevo.- y dicho esto, desapareció en un suspiro.

La sala volvía a sentirse tranquila, los tres descendieron de los círculos y se reunieron en el central.

-Ahora que han realizado el Pacto, es hora de revelarles la pieza final: el verdadero crimen de Mercer.- murmuró Karliah con pesar.

-¿Hay más?- Sirion alzó una ceja sarcásticamente, en este punto creería lo que sea.

-Mercer fue capaz de abrir la Cámara del Gremio sin la llave por lo que robó del Sepulcro del Crepúsculo…- lo pensó un minuto antes de continuar.- La Llave de Esqueleto. Al hacer esto, comprometió nuestros lazos con Nocturnal y, en esencia, provocó que nuestra suerte se acabara.

-¿Así que la Llave abre cualquier puerta?- Sirion se cruzó de brazos y cargó su peso en una pierna.

-Bueno, sí. Pero la Llave no se limita sólo a barreras físicas.- su mirada vagaba de un hombre a otro, tratando de leer sus expresiones.- Todos poseemos habilidades insospechadas, selladas en alguna parte de nuestra mente. Una vez que descubres que la Llave tiene estas habilidades, tu poder se vuelve ilimitado.

-¿Y qué sucedería si no somos capaces de recuperar la Llave?- preguntó Brynjolf, con expresión tranquila.

-Si la Llave no es regresada al Sepulcro, las cosas jamás serán iguales para el Gremio. Con el tiempo, nuestra suerte mermará al punto de casi dejar de existir. Y sea que lo sepas o no,- miró a Brynjolf.- la suerte tiene una gran influencia en nuestro trabajo.

-Es la primera vez que escucho alguien del Gremio plantea el devolver algo…- Sirion se rascó la nuca negando un poco con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, en nuestro oficio, muy rara vez devolvemos algo a las manos de su dueño original.- le sonrió Karliah.- Pero esta vez será para nuestro beneficio.- le colocó la mano en el hombro al khajita.

-Vayamos, entonces.- Sirion desvió la mirada e hizo un ademán de comenzar a andar.

-Antes de irnos, Brynjolf tiene algunos asuntos que discutir, te sugiero que lo escuches con atención.- volvió a sonreírle la elfa.

-Escucha, chico, hay una cosa que debemos arreglar antes de ir tras Mercer… El liderazgo del Gremio.- asintió Brynjolf con seriedad.

-¿No se supone que esa decisión les corresponde a ti y a Delvin?

-Karliah y yo tuvimos una larga discusión antes de que llegaras de la casa de Mercer. Gracias a tus esfuerzos, hemos podido desenmascarar a Mercer. Una vez que nos encarguemos de él, todo lo que queda es restaurar el Gremio por completo. Y por esto, sentimos que tienes el potencial para reemplazar a Mercer como líder del Gremio de Ladrones.

Sirion parpadeó intentando acabar de procesar lo que le habían dicho con un gesto sorprendido que hizo reír a Karliah en voz baja.

-¿Yo? ¿Y qué hay de ti?- logró decir por fin.

-He estado en este juego por mucho tiempo, mi amigo.- comenzó a explicar moviendo las manos por cada cosa que numeraba.- He robado cosas de nobles y he estafado a hechiceros de la muerte también. Soy bueno en lo que hago, tal vez uno de los mejores. Pero eso es todo. No tengo madera de líder. Nunca lo desee ni me preocupé por ello. No lo quiero.- sentenció sin darle derecho a réplica.

-Es que… No sé qué decir…- súbitamente sintió que había vuelto a ser un crío frente Brynjolf.

-Bueno, aún nos falta algo de camino por andar antes de tu nombramiento, así que no te pongas sentimental ahora.- le restó importancia con un ademán y sonriéndole con calidez.

Sirion buscó los ojos de Karliah, ella sonrió y asintió. En su mirada vio a Isildë y recordó las veces que aquella mercenaria le había mostrado su apoyo desde las sombras, a las espaldas de todos los demás. Sintió arder su interior con una nueva confianza.

-Entonces, acepto.- sonrió por fin.

-Entonces, está decidido.- Brynjolf dio una palmada.- Cuando todo esto haya terminado y los contactos de Delvin me aseguren que hemos recuperado nuestro territorio en Skyrim, nos ocuparemos de los detalles. Hasta entonces, tenemos una tarea que hacer.

-Entonces, vamos a ello.- asintió Sirion.

-Le he echado un vistazo a los planes que nos trajiste y estoy convencido de que el Ojo del Falmer está en las ruinas enanas de Irkngthand.- explicó Brynjolf.

-Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder.- dijo Sirion enderezándose. Brynjolf sonrió.

-Prepárate, será una batalla para recordar.


	19. 18 Ojo de Falmer

**Pues más vale tarde que nunca. No, no me había olvidado del fic. Pues he casi terminado con la escuela, por lo tanto espero tener más tiempo para escribir y habrá algunos cambios a futuro. En fin, a lo que han venido!**

 **Yenapa:** Lo consideré en algún momento, pero en el último recorte me decidí por quitarlo del fic por motivos de congruencia de la historia y tal. Gracias por el review!

* * *

XVIII

Ojo de Falmer

Irkngthand, una de las muchas ruinas enanas que había repartidas por toda Skyrim, estaba plagada de bandidos. Brynjolf sonrió levemente para sí mismo y suspiró con tintes de nostalgia en los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Sirion notándolo.

-No es nada.- negó él con la cabeza, sin darle mayor importancia.

-Será mejor entrar con discreción…- sugirió Karliah, el oscuro cabello agitándosele con el viento helado de la montaña mientras observaban desde la lejanía el terreno.

-Una estrategia inteligente.- asintió Brynjolf.

-Pareces estar confiado.- señaló Sirion.

-Algo así.- le sonrió el ladrón.- Conozco un atajo, vamos.- y comenzó a liderar el camino dejando a Sirion con el ceño fruncido.

Utilizó casi el mismo camino que Isildë y él habían usado años atrás, esquivaron guardias y las miradas aburridas de los guerreros que trataban de mantenerse activos para que no se les entumieran las extremidades. En esta ocasión, la puerta principal estaba despejada y entraron sin mayores problemas. Dentro encontraron una sala con una hoguera encendida y varios cadáveres regados por la habitación. Sirion paseó la mirada por la habitación.

-Esos bandidos…

-Obra de Mercer. Tenemos que atraparlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- confirmó Karliah.

-Andando entonces…- apresuró Sirion.

-Debemos ser cuidadosos al avanzar, no me sorprendería que Mercer haya dejado algunas trampas para nosotros.- le advirtió la elfa, el khajita respondió con un asentimiento.

Avanzaron a través de las salas siguientes con cautela y esquivando algunas trampas que, efectivamente, Mercer había dejado tras de sí aprovechando la estructura de la construcción y ya habían pasado el punto más lejano al que había llegado Brynjolf con Isildë antes así que no les sería de mucha ayuda su experiencia previa. Avanzaron por un pasillo que los condujo a un palco enrejado desde el que podía verse parte de los pisos inferiores y el techo era mucho más alto.

-No puedo esperar para tener mis manos alrededor del cuello de ese bastardo.- murmuró Brynjolf estirándose para aliviar algo de la tensión de su espalda.

-Esperen un momento, ¿qué es eso?- Sirion frunció el entrecejo intentando distinguir algo en el piso inferior.- ¡Es Mercer! Miren… Allá abajo…- los otros dos se acercaron a la reja y Brynjolf comenzó a buscar algo en los alrededores.

-¡Maldición, no hay manera de bajar!- dijo bufando de frustración.

A lo lejos, Mercer asesinó a un falmer e hizo una reverencia hacia donde estaban los tres y siguió adentrándose en las ruinas.

-Está jugando con nosotros, quiere que lo sigamos.- murmuró Karliah.

-Eso parece, chica… Y estaremos listos para él.- suspiró Brynjolf.- Hay que seguir moviéndonos.- le puso la mano en el hombro a la elfa antes de comenzar a avanzar.

Las escaleras por las que bajaron y los siguientes pasillos los guiaron un piso más abajo, en el que había un par de escaleras que subían hacia la plataforma que le daba la vuelta a la habitación. Brynjolf soltó un silbido bajo admirando la arquitectura del lugar y los distintos cristales que brillaban con un misterioso destello azulado en el techo.

-Mira el tamaño de este lugar. ¿Alguna vez habías visto algo parecido, chica?- le preguntó a Karliah.

-No lo creo… Imagina las riquezas que se esconden entre estas paredes.- suspiró con anhelo.

Bajaron lentamente por una de las escaleras y se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon algunos gruñidos y pasos: más falmer. Sirion y Karliah regresaron y se colocaron en las orillas de la plataforma, posición que les dejaba tener una buena visión del pequeño campamento que había debajo. Brynjolf se quedó junto a Karliah para cubrirle las espaldas en caso de que los falmer se decidieran a subir. Después de un asentimiento de parte de Sirion comenzaron a disparar los arcos, atacaron con la rapidez y eficacia suficientes para que el último falmer quedara muerto al pie de las escaleras, antes de que lograra subir a darles caza.

Después del agitado momento, bajaron para echarle un vistazo a la habitación, había una reja sólida que conectaba al siguiente pasillo.

-No parece que vaya a moverse sólo porque sí.- señaló Brynjolf en voz alta mientras Sirion seguía escrudiñando el cuarto con un par de dedos en la barbilla.

-Vayan a aquél lado de la plataforma, yo iré por acá.- dijo haciendo un ademán y subiendo las escaleras saltando de dos en dos los escalones.- Muevan la palanca cuando se los diga.

Un estruendo mecánico detrás de las paredes y por el suelo les hizo saber que se había activado el sistema que bloqueaba la puerta. Un sonido metálico después y las varillas de la reja desaparecieron en el suelo.

-Nada mal.- dijo Brynjolf bajando las escaleras.

-Era muy obvio, la verdad.- sonrió Sirion.

-Al menos eres sincero.- le sonrió Karliah y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

El pasillo siguiente los guio hasta una nueva sala, más amplia que las anteriores, incluso albergaba los restos de lo que parecía parte de una ciudad, se alcanzaban a ver calles y algunas torres que aún se mantenían en pie, aunque algunas bloqueadas por escombros.

-Hay varios falmer vigilando.- señaló Sirion con la cabeza hacia los techos de las torres y hablando en voz baja.

-No deberían ser demasiado problema si no se dan cuenta de que estamos aquí.- señaló Karliah.

-Sólo hay dos caminos libres…- pensaba Sirion en voz alta.- Vamos por el de arriba, será más fácil pasar desapercibidos por allí.

Los otros dos asintieron y comenzaron a andar con cuidado de no hacer ruido. El eco devolvía los gruñidos de los falmer y el sonido que hacían algunas piedrecillas al caer cuando se desprendían del techo o las ruinas. Cuando habían alcanzado más o menos la mitad de la sala, los pies de todos captaron un temblor y un crujido alto como un trueno que resonó por toda la sala. El trío se cubrió con la espalda contra la pared y buscaron de dónde venía el sonido, aunque sin éxito debido a la nube de polvo que se levantó. Cuando ésta se disipó, pudieron ver a algunos falmer que salieron corriendo hacia la salida, avanzaron con cautela y encontraron un montón de escombros de lo que antes había sido una torre que se había logrado mantener en pie hasta entonces.

-Así que esto es lo que oímos. La torre entera se colapsó.- señaló Brynjolf.

-Pues parecía muy sólida cuando entramos.- Sirion colocó las manos en la cintura observando los escombros.

-La única razón para hacer eso sería bloquear el paso. Debió ser Mercer. Tendremos que encontrar otro camino.- suspiró Karliah.

-¿Mercer fue capaz de derribar esto? Dioses…- dijo Brynjolf con mitad asombro y mitad preocupación.

-Es la Llave, Brynjolf. En sus manos, no hay forma de decir de qué es realmente capaz.- Karliah se dio media vuelta y bajó por la montaña de escombros hasta la única puerta que quedaba libre.- Vamos.

Siguieron andando hasta dar con una nueva cámara, al igual que las anteriores, resplandecía con pequeños cristales incrustados en el techo. El sonido de un riachuelo que se había formado con las filtraciones del agua resonaba en la habitación, había un pequeño puentecillo y al otro extremo de este, una enorme armadura dorada empotrada en un soporte metálico.

-¡Por los huesos de Shor! Mira esa monstruosidad.- exclamó por lo bajo Brynjolf para no alertar a los falmer que merodeaban por la sala.

-Es un Centurión Enano. Muy fuertes y muy letales, según lo que me contaron.- murmuró Sirion frunciendo el entrecejo mientras lo examinaba.

-Podemos hacernos cargo de él o escabullirnos. Es tu decisión, chico. Estaremos contigo.- respondió Brynjolf.

-Creo que por ahora lo mejor sería pasar desapercibidos, no debemos tomar demasiados riesgos antes de atrapar a Mercer.

-Como quieras.- resolvió Karliah.- Vayamos por aquí.

Karliah guio el camino esquivando a los falmer mientras los otros la seguían de cerca. Después de pasar aquella sala, atravesaron una más que era más grande que la anterior, pero igualmente estaba repleta de falmer. Continuaron andando con el mayor silencio que les era posible hasta que entraron en una especie de caverna, húmeda y oscura.

-Esto apesta…- murmuró Brynjolf.

-Esto debe ser su madriguera. Tendremos que ser silenciosos si no queremos llamar su atención.- señaló Sirion asomándose por una esquina.- Este es su espacio, en la oscuridad y son muchos más que nosotros, hay que seguir sin pelear.

-Entendido.- asintió Karliah y reanudaron la marcha.

Después de avanzar entre falmer y tuberías que formaban laberínticos caminos, finalmente llegaron a un desnivel que conducía a una puerta grande y adornada. Los tres se detuvieron allí.

-Está cerca, puedo sentirlo.- dijo Karliah.

-También yo.- añadió Sirion, apretando la empuñadura de una de las espadas de su cinturón.- ¿Listos?

Ambos acompañantes asintieron y el respondió el gesto. Desenvainó la espada y abrió despacio la puerta, esperando un ataque o una trampa. Nada sucedió, en cambio, lo recibió la mirada sin ojos de una enorme estatua dorada con la forma de un elfo de las nieves, el único vestigio que quedaba de la época de bonanza de aquella raza olvidada. Sobre el hombro de la estatua, alzado hacia su rosto, estaba Mercer. Karliah contuvo la respiración.

-No nos ha visto.- dijo Sirion por lo bajo.

-Vigila la puerta.- le indicó Karliah a Brynjolf con un ademán, luego miró a Sirion.- Baja por ahí y ve si puedes…

-Karliah, ¿cuándo aprenderás que no puedes tomarme por sorpresa?- interrumpió Mercer.

Mercer hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano y una potente onda expansiva arrasó la sala rompiendo parte de la plataforma en la que Sirion estaba de pie y dejándolo apartado del grupo. Mercer se acercó despacio con una mirada sombría, casi retando al khajita, quien le devolvía la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Cuando Brynjolf te trajo ante mi pude sentir un cambio en el aire. En ese momento, supe que esto terminaría con uno de los dos atravesado por la espada del otro.

-Dame la Llave, Mercer.- lo interrumpió Sirion.

-¿Qué es lo que Karliah te ha estado metiendo en la cabeza? ¿Cuentos de ladrones con honor? ¿Juramentos llenos de falsedades y promesas rotas? A Nocturnal no le importas, ni la Llave ni nada que tenga que ver con el Gremio.- alzó un poco la voz, asegurándose de que Karliah lo escuchara.

-No es por Nocturnal, esto es personal.- se mantuvo firme.

-¿Venganza? ¿No has aprendido nada en el tiempo que has estado con nosotros? ¿Cuándo abrirás los ojos y te darás cuenta de que mis acciones no son muy diferentes de las tuyas? Ambos mentimos, engañamos y robamos para alcanzar nuestras propias metas.- inclinó la cabeza Mercer.

-La diferencia es que yo aún tengo honor.- dijo Sirion dando un paso al frente y sintiendo la rabia subirle a la garganta.

-Es evidente que tú nunca verás la Llave como la veo yo, un instrumento de beneficios ilimitados.- se cruzó de brazos con una mirada burlona.- En lugar de eso has decidido morir por tu propio código tonto.

-Si alguien caerá aquí, serás tú.- Sirion desenvainó la segunda espada.

-Así que la muerte está asegurada, y una vez más mi espada probará la sangre de un Ruiseñor.- desenvainó su propia espada y su daga.- ¡Karliah, me encargaré de ti después de quitar del camino a tu fastidioso acompañante!- exclamó y movió la mano nuevamente señalando a Brynjolf.

Brynjolf gimió de dolor y se arrodilló, Karliah intentó mantenerlo en pie.

-¡Brynjolf! ¡Debes resistir!- la elfa intentaba mantener consiente al pelirrojo sin éxito. Brynjolf se enderezó finalmente con la mirada vacía y alzó su espada contra la Karliah.

-¡Brynjolf, reacciona!- le gritó el khajita desde su posición. Mercer aprovechó para intentar asestarle una estocada por la espalda. Sirion la esquivó a tiempo deslizándose por el suelo.

-¡No te distraigas!- le gritó Mercer preparando de nuevo el arma.

Los aceros de los dos combates resonaban en la sala, Sirion intentando encontrar el momento adecuado para atacar sin recibir un golpe de Mercer y Karliah bloqueando los ataques de Brynjolf mientras trataba de hacerlo reaccionar.

Mercer iba acorralando a Sirion mientras subían las escaleras del monumento, Sirion bloqueó una estocada frontal con ambas espadas con la esperanza de poder quitársela pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que le clavara la daga en un costado. El khajita gruñó de dolor pero no redujo su resistencia, Mercer logró liberar su espada y trató de darle una nueva estocada, pero al dar un paso al frente uno de los guijarros sueltos de la escalera logró hacerlo tambalear y Sirion dio una estocada que le atravesó el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Mercer se quedó en blanco durante un segundo, la sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro y luego se quedó inexpresivo. Sirion sacó su espada del pecho del maestre del Gremio de Ladrones y dejó que su cuerpo cayera al fondo de la habitación.

Brynjolf dejó de pelear con Karliah y se sostuvo contra el muro para no perder el equilibrio.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la elfa sosteniéndolo del otro brazo.

-Sí… Lamento eso…- le dijo.

-No importa.

Sirion se aseguró de que Brynjolf hubiera vuelto en sí y bajó lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies para examinar el cadáver de Mercer. Durante su descenso, una fuerte sacudida estremeció el lugar y piedras comenzaron a desprenderse del techo mientras un rugido se acercaba. Era el agua que comenzaba a inundar el lugar.

-¡Maldición! Este lugar se viene abajo rápido. ¡Toma la Llave y el Ojo y salgamos de aquí!- le gritó la elfa a Sirion. Sirion asintió y rápidamente extrajo los dos objetos de la bolsa que llevaba Mercer.

-No se puede por este lado, chica. ¡Algo debe haberse caído al otro lado porque está bloqueada!- exclamó Brynjolf por encima del clamor del agua intentando empujar la puerta por la que habían entrado.

Sirion se echó la bolsa al hombro y se preparó para comenzar a flotar con el nivel del agua. Desesperado, comenzó a pensar que se ahogaría y los oídos se le ensordecieron con el terror que sentía. Luego, casi como una aparición, recordó un par de bofetadas que le había dado Isildë años atrás, cuando había entrado en pánico en una de sus misiones.

'' _¡Tienes que mantener la cabeza fría o nos matarán a los dos! Piensa, observa tu entorno, busca una solución y después puedes echarte a llorar si quieres.''_

Observar el entorno… Eso le había dicho… Entonces, miró en todas direcciones buscando un posible escape. El nivel del agua inundaba ya gran parte de la sala.

-¿Ahora qué? ¡Esto es el fin!- gritó Brynjolf mientras él y Karliah alcanzaban a nado a Sirion.

El khajita continuaba buscando una salida cuando la cabeza de la estatua se desprendió y reveló la entrada a lo que parecía un túnel.

-¡Vamos por allí!- gritó Sirion señalándolo.

Los tres nadaron con rapidez y subieron al túnel. Sirion jaló del brazo a Karliah para ayudarla a subir y la apartó de la orilla. Cuando el nivel apenas y cubría una pequeña capa del piso del túnel el estruendo se detuvo y, con él, el flujo del agua. Los tres respiraron profundo recuperando el aliento y normalizando los latidos de sus corazones. Un silencio absoluto y abrumador casi parecía presionarles los oídos. Una inminente calma después de todo lo que habían pasado. Karliah fue la primera en romperla.

-No puedo creer que se haya acabado. Veinticinco años de exilio y se acabó, sólo así como así. Todo lo que queda es regresar a salvo la Llave.- terminó en un murmullo.

-Después de esto, suena como algo simple.- señaló Sirion sentándose en el suelo y presionándose la herida que le había dejado la daga de Mercer, que ahora comenzaba a arder.

-Me temo que no es tan simple.- respondió Karliah arrodillándose junto a él y preparando una prensa de gasa.- Cuando la Llave de Esqueleto fue robada del Sepulcro del Crepúsculo, nuestro acceso al santuario interno fue removido.- Karliah palpó la herida y colocó la prensa. Sirion se estremeció, en parte por el tacto de la elfa y en parte por la punzada de dolor.- La única manera de recuperarlo será a través del Camino del Peregrino.

-Apostaría a que tú nunca lo has usado, chica.- señaló Brynjolf, recargado de pie en el mismo muro mientras observaba las atenciones de Karliah.

-No fue creado para los Ruiseñores, sino como una prueba para aquellos que deseaban servir a Nocturnal de otras formas.- terminó de atar el vendaje y miró a los ojos a Sirion.- Por lo tanto, no sé a qué te estarás enfrentando.

-Entonces, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.- Sirion se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Karliah para ayudarle.

-A Brynjolf lo necesitan en el Gremio para restaurar el orden mientras tú estás fuera. Y…- la elfa dudó un momento y miró hacia otro lado.- Y no puedo mirar a Nocturnal después de haber fallado al proteger la Llave. Me temo que tendrás que enfrentar el final de todo esto tú solo.

-Ya. No te preocupes, la devolveré.- asintió Sirion fingiendo no darle importancia a sus palabras aunque sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Antes salgamos de aquí, necesito aire.- gruñó Brynjolf y comenzó a caminar.

Karliah y Sirion se miraron y sonrieron y Karliah tomó a Sirion del brazo, quien se puso tenso.

-Sólo no quiero que vayas a caerte, sería más difícil llevarte como peso muerto.- rió ella.- Al menos hasta que lleguemos a una posada. Si estamos en donde calculo, no debemos estar lejos.

-Como quieras.- dijo Sirion mirando a otro lado, aunque sabía que era perfectamente capaz de caminar por sí solo.


	20. 19 La Senda del Peregrino

**¡HOSTIA PUTA, UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO! Pues sí, lo acabé y sufrí para subirlo porque estoy usando un software libre y al parecer hay un conflicto de formato porque no es exactamente .docx y PUES COÑO AQUÍ ESTÁ, YA. Creo que es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora y es que puse todo mi corazón en él porque hay cosas que quería hacerles sentir sin escribirlas explícitamente y espero haber logrado el objetivo. Además, por fin le dibujé la portada y también dibujé una de mis escenas favoritas de todo el fic, pueden encontrar ambos dibujos en mi Tumblr o en mi Instagram ( ). En fin, ¡disfrútenlo!**

 **Yenapa:** Eso es bastante típido de Bethesda, la verdad *suspiro*

* * *

XIX

La Senda del Peregrino

Sirion despertó antes del amanecer, había dormido profundamente la segunda noche que estuvo en el Portal Nocturno. Se había despedido el día anterior de Karliah y Brynjolf, con la promesa de volver a Riften con bien. Se había empacado un par de suministros antes de partir, después dio las gracias al posadero y se marchó. Al cerrar la puerta tras de él, sonrió reprochándose a sí mismo el gesto anterior y comenzó su andadura.

Ahorrándose tiempo haciendo sólo las paradas estrictamente necesarias, evitando encuentros inútiles y pasando desapercibido, logró avanzar con rapidez hacia el suroeste hasta llegar al Sepulcro del Crepúsculo.

La sala cavernosa y amplia, olía a humedad y putrefacción. Sonidos sutiles eran lo único que inundaba la cámara, los silbidos de las corrientes de viento que lograban entrar y las gotas de agua que se desprendían de las rocas y del techo, provocadas por las filtraciones. Sus propias pisadas le hacían girar las orejas al escuchar los guijarros crujir bajo sus suelas. Delante de él, una escalinata corta y una entrada adornada con un par de hogueras encendidas con un fuego espectral de color azulado, casi moribundo pero iluminando con la misma fuerza. Un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca y una voz profunda y calmada resonó lo suficiente como para imponer.

-No te reconozco pero siento que eres uno de los nuestros. ¿Quién eres?- habló una figura encapuchada con la misma armadura que él mismo llevaba puesta. Lucía etéreo, como una aparición.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.- respondió Sirion, intentando calmar su corazón que palpitaba desbocado.

-El último de los Ruiseñores Centinelas, me temo. He defendido el Sepulcro solo durante lo que pareciera una eternidad.- aclaró la figura con semblante melancólico y cansado.

-¿El último? ¿Qué le pasó al resto?- preguntó Sirion, decidiendo que no estaba en peligro y acercándose.

-Fuimos traicionados por uno de los nuestros. De hecho, en parte es culpa mía lo que ha pasado aquí.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó nuevamente el khajita, comenzando a hilar eventos en su mente.

-Estaba ciego. Cegado por una oscura artimaña disfrazada de amistad. Tal vez, si hubiera sido más atento, Mercer Frey no me habría guiado a mi destino y robado la Llave de Esqueleto.

-Tú eres Galo, ¿cierto?- declaró entrecerrando un poco los ojos, intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

-No he escuchado ese nombre en mucho tiempo… ¿Cómo sabes sobre mí?- preguntó la figura inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, escudriñando el rostro de Sirion.

-Karliah me contó todo.

-¿Karliah? ¿Sigue con vida? Temía que ella hubiera encontrado el mismo destino, como una víctima de la traición de Mercer.- los hombros de Galo se relajaron visiblemente y su voz aumentó ligeramente en tono.

-Y tengo la Llave.- agregó Sirion con una ligera sonrisa al ver su alivio.

-¡La Llave! ¡Tienes la Llave de Esqueleto! No creía que la volvería a ver.- alzó la voz con entusiasmo y luego tomó un tono más sombrío.- ¿Y Mercer?

-Muerto.- replicó sintiendo una punzada en el abdomen.

-Entonces… Se acabó y mi muerte no fue en vano… Te debo una, Ruiseñor.- dijo Galo en medio de un suspiro. Como si al fin pudiera respirar después de años ahogándose.

-Lo hice por el Gremio, no hay nada que agradecer.- Sirion se cruzó de brazos esquivando la mirada del guardián.

-Le has hecho un gran bien al Gremio. Y aunque tal vez no lo demuestren, estoy seguro de que aprecian tus sacrificios. Mi único pesar es que tuviste que enfrentar esta tarea solo.

-Karliah y Brynjolf me ayudaron, no tengo todo el mérito. En cualquier caso,- hizo un ademán señalando al Ruiseñor.- ahora podrás devolver la Llave y todo volverá a la normalidad.

La mirada de Galo se ensombreció.

-Nada me enorgullecería más que devolver la Llave,- meneó ligeramente la cabeza.- pero me temo que es imposible. Desde el momento en que llegué aquí me sentí… Bueno, muriendo.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Un espíritu puede morir?- preguntó Sirion alzando una ceja.

-El Sepulcro no es simplemente un templo o una caja fuerte para almacenar la Llave. Entre estas paredes yace el Pozo de Ébano… un conducto al Reino de Nocturnal, el Ocaso Eterno. Cuando Mercer robó la Llave, el conducto se cerró, limitando severamente nuestros lazos con ella.

-Entonces, tendré que seguir solo...

-Eso me temo. Me estoy debilitando, puedo sentirme a mí mismo desvanecerme. Los años sin restaurar mi poder han hecho mella. El daño que se ha provocado sólo puede ser corregido recorriendo el camino del Peregrino al Pozo de Ébano y volviendo a colocar la Llave.

-Ya. ¿Y qué pasa con los otros Centinelas?

-Con el Pozo de Ébano cerrado, y su repentina separación del Reino del Ocaso Eterno, me temo que sufrieron un cambio drástico. Son sombras de sí mismos. Ya no recuerdan sus propósitos verdaderos ni sus verdaderas identidades.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Mi espíritu no se manifestó de inmediato en el Sepulcro. Por fortuna, no estaba presente cuando el Pozo fue sellado.

-Ya veo...- suspiró largamente, intentando resignarse a la idea de atravesar un calabozo más.- Debería irme ahora, tengo bastante qué hacer.

-Me parece que el esqueleto de ese desdichado.- Galo señaló hacia una esquina de la cueva- tenía notas sobre este Santuario. Quizá encuentres algo que te sirva de ayuda.

Sirion fue hacia el lugar señalado, se arrodilló y rebuscó entre la ropa mohosa del esqueleto hasta que encontró un cuadernillo de notas forrado en piel rojiza, lo examinó un momento y comenzó a hojearlo. Después de unas líneas de palabrería típicas de un diario, encontró un par de líneas más interesantes:

'' _Sombras son de lo que fueron, centinelas de la oscuridad. Vagan para siempre y dan muerte raudamente a los profanadores._

 _Por encima de todo se alzan, sin dejar de vigilar. Agradecidos con las sombras pero beligerantes con el brillo._

 _Ofrece lo que Ella más desea, pero rechaza lo material. Pues su mayor deseo es lo que no se puede ver, sentir ni llevar._

 _Recto y tortuoso. La senda de la salvación requiere tal sagacidad que la fortuna da la espalda a los necios._

 _El viaje se ha completado, el abrazo de la emperatriz aguarda a los caídos. No dudes si deseas obsequiarle tu devoción eterna.''_

Pistas sobre cada prueba, las reflexionó un momento en silencio y se puso de pie.

-Gracias, Galo.- dijo escuetamente.

-Buena suerte, Ruiseñor.- se despidió el espectro viéndolo partir hacia el interior de la cavernosa entrada.

La primera sala era algo reducida en comparación con el espacio abierto en el que había estado antes. Se mantuvo un momento en el pórtico, con las orejas en alto y los ojos cerrados tratando de escuchar algún sonido sospechoso hasta que pudo detectar tres voces distintas. Sonaban agotadas, como de ultratumba y entonces abrió los ojos y pudo ver un par de figuras fantasmales. Iban encapuchadas y maldecían por lo bajo mientras rondaban la sala. Esos debían ser los Ruiseñores de los que le había hablado Galo. Por algún motivo, comenzó a palidecer, sus pensamientos acerca de la horrible muerte que podría tener dentro y la expectativa de volver vivo y con la Llave lo aterraban a partes iguales. Se tomó del marco del pórtico y silenciosamente se deslizó hasta quedar en cuclillas a pesar de haber estado casi seguro de que se había estado sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas. Fallaría.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente e intentó dejar de temblar. Le venían a la mente imágenes aleatorias hasta que terminó recordando a Isildë.

'' _Nunca debes enfrentarlos abiertamente si crees que no puedes con todos a la vez''_ _._

Abrió los ojos y respiró profundo. Isildë había usado una poción de invisibilidad cuando sabotearon aquella Hacienda, ¿no?

Sacó la poción de uno de los bolsillos, la bebió y avanzó lentamente, cuidando que cada una de sus pisadas fuera ágil y veloz pero silenciosa. Atravesó la sala esquivando las sombras y conteniendo el aliento cada vez que una pasaba demasiado cerca a él. Afortunadamente, éstas merodeaban un tanto separadas unas de otras, así que logró cruzar sin ser detectado.

La segunda cámara que encontró estaba sumida en la penumbra, salvo por las zonas circundantes de unas lámparas que ofrecían un tembloroso pero muy brillante fuego.

'' _Agradecidos con las sombras pero beligerantes con el brillo''_.- recordó.

Se escabulló de sombra en sombra hasta llegar a una escalerilla que subía por una plataforma que conectaba a otra por medio de un puentecillo de madera desvencijada, del otro lado había una escalinata que descendía hacia la salida de esa zona. Al ascender, saltó una cuerda que conectaba a una trampa pero al descender había sido más descuidado y una nueva trampa se activó, lanzando dardos envenenados. Ninguno lo tocó pero al intentar esquivarlos había metido la mano de lleno en la luz de la última lámpara. Siseó de dolor y volvió a las sombras. Había sentido una quemadura intensa pero al revisar su mano se dio cuenta de que estaba intacta, ni siquiera su pelaje estaba quemado. ¿Un hechizo ilusorio, tal vez?

La siguiente sala era mucho más pequeña que las dos anteriores. Únicamente era un pasillo corto que cortaba en una estatua de Nocturnal y un par de molduras decorativas de roca tallada. No había más camino ni enemigos ni otra cosa, salvo un pequeño cuenco con ofrendas a la daedra. El acertijo decía que había que ofrecerle algo que no se pudiera ver, sentir ni llevar. La siguiente hora estuvo un buen rato dándole vueltas a aquella frase. Se le ocurrían muchas cosas pero ninguna que cumpliera con los requisitos. Caminó lo que le parecieron mil veces al pasillo pero no llegaba a ninguna respuesta. Finalmente, comenzó a desesperarse.

'' _Derrotado por una estatua inmóvil. Pues no es el peor de los finales.''_ \- pensó con pesimismo y se recargó en una de las molduras.

Un tintineo llamó su atención. Una cadena oculta se mecía debajo de la curva de la moldura. Giró la cabeza hacia la otra moldura y había una exactamente igual. Con algo de recelo, tiró de la primera. Un sonido de mecanismo sonó dentro del muro. Tiró de la segunda y lo que antes parecía roca sólida detrás de la estatua comenzó a moverse para revelar un nuevo pasadizo.

-¡Pero claro! Tiene mucho sentido. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?- se dijo en voz baja con el entrecejo fruncido por el sarcasmo hastiado, aunque los hombros mucho más relajados.

Lo siguiente que encontró fue un pasillo, sencillo pero lleno de guillotinas que se balanceaban y, sospechaba, algunas trampas más escondidas.

 _´´Recto y tortuoso. La senda de la salvación requiere tal sagacidad que la fortuna da la espalda a los necios… Pues a mí me parece que es de necios el intentar cruzar esto así.''-_ se quedó parado un momento con las manos en la cintura, observó el entorno con detenimiento.

Había un pasillo muy discreto, disimulado entre la pared de roca que lo guiaba hacia la izquierda. Entró en él haciendo el menor ruido posible y se encontró con una puerta en el muro derecho, aparentemente paralelo al pasillo de las trampas. Le llevó un rato forzar la cerradura ya que no había querido usar la Llave de Esqueleto, cuestión de principios. Efectivamente, este nuevo pasillo lo llevó hasta una sala pequeña que conectaba con la siguiente a través de unas puertas dobles.

-Conveniente.- se dijo poco sorprendido por la simplicidad con la que había pasado.- Aunque creo que muchos habrían pasado por alto el resquicio.

Revisó alrededor de las puertas, por si se encontraba con alguna otra trampa y las abrió. Era una sala con iluminación muy tenue y un pasillo más amplio. Avanzó con cautela y al final encontró el pozo. Alzó las cejas, la verdad es que era algo muy sencillo en comparación con lo que había estado imaginando. Un agujero de diámetro considerable en el suelo con paredes recubiertas de ladrillos y eso era todo.

 _´´El viaje se ha completado, el abrazo de la emperatriz aguarda a los caídos. No dudes si deseas obsequiarle tu devoción eterna._ ´´

Suspiró, volvió a colocar los brazos en la cintura y miró atrás como buscando una alternativa menos drástica. Devolvió la mirada al pozo y se resignó, el mensaje era muy claro.

-Bueno, no es lo peor que he tenido que hacer.- se consoló y saltó dentro.

Al tocar el suelo dobló las rodillas y rodó para minimizar el impacto. Se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse de la sensación de vértigo y se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor. En el suelo yacía un esqueleto con pinta de haber pasado allí mucho tiempo, pero ni una rendija, ni palanca, ni botón, ni ningún otra pista que le indicara qué era lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Se arrodilló junto al esqueleto y buscó en sus bolsillos. Consiguió un trozo de papel arrugado y viejo.

´´ _No puedo creerlo. He realizado todo este trayecto, he resuelto todos esos ridículos acertijos, ¡sólo para acabar aquí! Tras memorizar las pistas que Nystrom había conseguido de Lytelo, le corté el cuello. Supongo que el que se la ha cargado soy yo, porque estoy atrapado y no veo forma de salir. Espero que alguien venga pronto, empiezo a tener hambre.''_

-Y así terminó la temporada de liderazgo más corta en la historia del Gremio de Ladrones y al mismo tiempo se convirtió la más estúpida de las muertes.- rezongó controlándose para no gritar.- Deben estar bromeando… Deben estar bromeando...- dijo bajando aún más el volumen de su voz buscando algún sitio por el que pudiera trepar y comenzando a sentir el pánico ascender por su estómago. Comenzaba a desesperarse cuando tuvo una sensación extraña, como si el suelo hubiera dado un tirón pero nada se había movido. La vista se le oscureció un momento y al siguiente el pozo estaba casi totalmente en penumbras y el esqueleto había desaparecido, en el suelo había una plataforma ligeramente cóncava con tintes azules y verdes. En el centro había el ojo de una cerradura.

Mirando hacia todas partes, procurando que ninguna trampa lo tomara desprevenido, colocó la Llave. Una columna se alzó del centro de la plataforma y se abrió revelando un vacío profundo del cual salieron volando una parvada de cuervos y al centro, Nocturnal.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que pisé tu mundo. ¿O fueron solo momentos? Uno tiende a perder la noción del tiempo.- Nocturnal calló durante unos instantes, esperando alguna respuesta. Sirion permaneció impasible, no se había convertido en un Ruiseñor por verdadera convicción, así que tampoco le daría el gusto de verse sumiso. Por supuesto, tampoco era lo suficientemente estúpido como para retarla.- Así que una vez más la Llave ha sido robada y un Campeón la ha devuelto al Sepulcro. Ahora que el Pozo ha sido restaurado, estarás esperando un par de elogios, una palmada en la cabeza, un beso en la mejilla… Lo que no comprendes es que tus acciones han sido sólo lo que esperaba que hicieras y no representan más que el cumplimiento de tu deber.- Sirion se tragaba sus respuestas, ni siquiera le dejaría saber que le había molestado.- No confundas esto con disgusto, después de todo has realizado tus deberes al pie de la letra, pero ambos sabemos que esto no se trata de honor, lealtad o pactos. Es por la recompensa, el premio. No temas, lo tendrás. Tu deseo de poder, tu hambre de riquezas. Te invito a beber del Pozo de Ébano, mortal. Aquí es donde el Agente de Nocturnal nace. El Pacto ha sido sellado, tu muerte te guiará hacia el Ocaso Eterno.- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del khajita, pero no cedió.- Hasta luego, Ruiseñor, y cuida que la Llave se quede en su lugar esta vez, ¿quieres?- concluyó perdiéndose nuevamente en el Pozo, que volvió a cerrarse.

-Me alegra que hayas podido traer la Llave de vuelta.- Karliah había surgido de las sombras.

-¿Me estás siguiendo?- Sirion alzó una ceja y la miró con indiferencia mientras trataba desesperadamente de recordar si había visto alguna sombra sospechosa y luego sintiendo un calorcillo extenderse por sus mejillas recordando que casi se había acobardado al inicio.

-Así es.- le sonrió ella.

-Creí que conservaba mi derecho a la privacidad.

-Sólo me aseguraba de que no te perdieras.- Sirion maldijo por lo bajo.- Nocturnal parecía muy complacida con tus esfuerzos.- continuó Karliah.

-¿Complacida? A mí me sonó indiferente.

-No te lo tomes a pecho. Ella es así. Piensa en ella como una madre severa que te empuja para que triunfes; aunque suene molesta, está contenta. Te aseguro que si hubiera estado disgustada no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

-Eso me incomoda más de lo que me tranquiliza.- murmuró él recordando el escote de la daedra, Karliah sonrió. Sirion sacudió la cabeza como desechando aquél pensamiento.- ¿De qué va eso de convertirme en un Agente de Nocturnal?

-Los círculos en la base del Pozo de Ébano te imbuyen con los poderes para ser un Ruiseñor. La luna creciente representa al Agente de la Sombra, la media luna es para el Agente del Subterfugio y la luna llena al Agente de la Lucha.

-¿Y por qué no ser los tres?- sonrió ante su propio intento de pasarse de listo pero ya imaginaba la respuesta.

-Es la forma que Nocturnal tiene de mantener el balance.- se encogió de hombros la elfa.

-Háblame del Agente de la Sombra.

-Es el maestro en permanecer oculto. Es capaz de manipular la oscuridad para su beneficio y usarla para tomar ventaja. Es prácticamente invisible.

-Con eso me basta.- dijo Sirion.

-¿No quieres escuchar sobre los otros antes de decidir?- preguntó Karliah buscando algún atisbo de duda en su andar.

-No hace falta. Sé cuál es mi lugar.- pisó el círculo de la luna creciente y se tocó el pecho mientras sentía su mente y su cuerpo ser inundado con nuevo conocimiento.- Ella me enseñó cómo encontrar mi lugar.- murmuró para sí. Karliah prefirió no preguntar sobre aquella última frase y la guardó para sí con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora tu vida como Ruiseñor comienza. Dado el caso, serás llamado al Sepulcro para defenderlo.- explicó la elfa con nuevo entusiasmo.

-¿Y tú?

-El Gremio me ha recibido de vuelta con los brazos abiertos. Siento que un vacío en mi vida ha sido llenado de nuevo. Esto no es el final de las cosas sino un nuevo comienzo.

-¿Comienzo de qué?

-Probablemente la serie de crímenes más grande que Skyrim haya visto. Hay muchos bolsillos y botines llenos de riquezas por saquear. Podremos ser Ruiseñores pero en nuestro interior seguimos siendo ladrones y somos condenadamente buenos en lo que hacemos.- Sirion sonrió ampliamente con una sensación cálida en el pecho al escucharla hablar con tanta emoción.

-¿Karliah?- un destello azul había traído una nueva presencia al Pozo.

-¡Galo! Temía no volverte a ver, que te hubieras vuelto como los otros...- Karliah por poco corría hacia el Ruiseñor con la voz temblorosa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Si no hubiera sido por las acciones de este Ruiseñor,- hizo una ligera reverencia hacia Sirion.- tus miedos se habrían vuelto realidad. Él nos honra a todos.- le sonrió el Ruiseñor y Sirion respondió con una torpe y profunda reverencia sin decir nada.

-¿Qué harás ahora, mi amor?- Sirion movió los hombros incómodo, mirando a todas partes menos a la pareja.

-Nocturnal me llama al Ocaso Eterno. Mi contrato ha sido completado.- Karliah suspiró.

-¿Te veré de nuevo?

-Cuando tu deuda a Nocturnal haya sido pagada, nos encontraremos de nuevo.- le tomó las manos y unió su frente con la de ella.

-Hasta luego, Galo. Mantén los ojos abiertos y camina en las sombras.- dijo Karliah mirándolo a los ojos intensamente.

-Adiós, Karliah.- le soltó las manos lentamente y caminó al centro del pozo, desapareciendo poco después dentro del mismo, como había hecho Nocturnal poco antes.

El silencio invadió su entorno, sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos Ruiseñores que se encontraban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos mientras observaban las curiosas formas que se alcanzaban a notar en los movimientos del portal azulado.

-¿Ahora a dónde irás?- dijo Sirion atreviéndose a romper el silencio.

-He decidido hacer del Salón de los Ruiseñores mi hogar.- la voz de Karliah fue casi un susurro al inicio pero cobró fuerza después.- Y dado que es tu hogar también, espero verte allí y a Brynjolf también.

-Aún no tienes ganas de deshacerte de mí, ¿eh?- sonrió con pesada ironía en su voz.

-Aún tienes mucho con qué sorprenderme.- le devolvió ella la sonrisa.- Claro que de vez en cuando visitaré algunas ciudades para ''adquirir'' algunas cosas. No me puedo permitir oxidarme, ¿o sí?

-Ni yo.- silencio nuevamente.- ¿Cómo sabré si este sitio está en peligro de nuevo?

-Cuando llegue el momento, las sombras te llamarán. Hay un portal que conecta el Sepulcro con el Salón, puedes usarlo cuando lo necesites.

Silencio unos minutos más.

-¿A dónde fue Galo?- sentía un zumbido en los oídos al pronunciarlo.

-Galo ha cumplido con su juramento. Los términos de su contrato han sido cumplidos, ahora su espíritu se volverá uno con el Ocaso Eterno, se ha vuelto uno con las sombras. Es el mayor honor que un Ruiseñor pueda tener, en la muerte se ha vuelto parte de lo que hemos usado para vivir.

-¿Son como las sombras que nos rodean ahora?- repentinamente se sintió muy consciente de su propio cuerpo.

-Sí, cuando decimos ''camina con las sombras'', le estamos pidiendo a los Ruiseñores anteriores que nos protejan. Se cree que son ellos los que guían nuestra suerte al colocar sus manos en las nuestras.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al khajita.

-Ya…- zanjó Sirion.- ¿Podríamos irnos ya? No me es muy agradable estar aquí.

-Vamos.- rió ella.

El portal los había transportado al Salón de los Ruiseñores, tal como había dicho Karliah. Durante el camino de vuelta a Riften, la elfa logró sacarle un par de sonrisas y algunas pequeñas historias de sus meteduras de pata cuando aún estaba aprendiendo de Brynjolf pero no consiguió ni una palabra acerca de Isildë. Ya le contaría en algún momento, pensaba Karliah.

Al llegar al Jarro Ajado, Tonilia los recibió con una enorme sonrisa y las manos en la cintura.

-Brynjolf esperaba tu regreso. Quiere hablar de la ceremonia del maestre del Gremio.- le dijo a Sirion palmeándole la espalda.- Felicidades, mandamás.

-Gracias...- alcanzó a mascullar Sirion.

Repentinamente, el sonido a su alrededor parecía llegar de algún sitio muy lejano y etéreo, un nudo en el estómago le hacía sentir que le faltaba el aire. Se había olvidado del tema del Maestre y de pronto se sentía como el jovencillo que Isildë había accedido a llevar. Siguió caminando dejándose guiar por las manos en los hombros y las felicitaciones que vagamente alcanzaba a agradecer. Karliah se las arregló para volver a tomarlo del brazo, Sirion volvió en sí y la miró. Karliah le sonrió con complicidad y asintió. Sirion respiró hondo y continuó caminando intentando mantenerse sereno.

 _¿Qué diría ella si estuviera aquí?_

-Creo que es hora de que tengamos un nuevo líder.- le sonrió Vex al ver al khajita llegar al centro cisterna, junto con Delvin, Brynjolf y Karliah. El resto del Gremio observaba desde los alrededores.

-Es hora de que hagamos oficial esto del maestre del Gremio.- le sonrió Delvin.

-Es el momento de que te conviertas en el maestre de nuestro Gremio.

-Parece que fueran a sacrificarme o algo.- sonrió Sirion rascándose la parte posterior del cuello, sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre él.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que va a ser dulce y breve.- rió Brynjolf y Sirion rodó los ojos con una sonrisa disimulada ante el doble sentido.

-Oye, estas cosas nunca se me han dado bien, así que...-adoptó un tono solemne mal fingido.- Ser Maestre del Gremio supone algo más que llevarse una parte de los botines, hay que ejercer de líder y mantener el orden. Teniendo eso en cuenta, propongo que tú asumas el cargo de maestre. ¿Delvin?

-De acuerdo.- Delvin se encogió de hombros casualmente.

Brynjolf miró a las dos mujeres.

-Claro, porqué no.- asintió Vex.

-Desde luego.- respondió Karliah guiñándole un ojo a Sirion, él le sonrió el gesto.

-Todos están de acuerdo así que ahora te nombro Maestre del Gremio y te deseo buena suerte y una larga vida.- concluyó hablando rápidamente y después hizo un ademán mientras alzaba la voz un poco más.- Y ahora, todos a trabajar.

Los que habían estado observando aplaudieron brevemente y se retiraron haciendo comentarios entre ellos.

-Supongo que te lo mereces. No podrías ser peor que Mercer de todos modos.- dijo Vex y se encogió de hombros.

-No se me ocurre una persona mejor para el trabajo, Ruiseñor.- negó Karliah con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en preguntar.- Brynjolf le puso las manos en los hombros y esperó a que estuvieran solos para continuar hablando.- No podría sentirme más orgulloso de pertenecer al Gremio, ni de su nuevo maestre.- le dijo esta vez con sinceridad.- Lamento que no sea la ceremonia que esperabas, pero no somos famosos por derrochar dinero. Ve a ver a Tonillia después de esto, te dará tu armadura de Maestre. ¡Ah! Y una última cosa, quiero que tengas esto. Es una especie de tradición por aquí.- le dijo entregándole un amuleto y la Llave que había resguardado Mercer anteriormente.

-Te lo agradezco muchísimo.- murmuró Sirion sin alzar la vista del collar.

-Sí, sí, no hace falta que me beses.- ambos rieron.- Ahora ve con Tonillia.- dijo dándole un ligero empujón.

En el Jarro Ajado, Delvin y Tonillia estaban sentados a la misma mesa mientras bebían.

-Has pasado de ser aprendiz a dar las lecciones, ¿eh? Buena demostración.- Delvin hizo un brindis hacia Sirion.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.- se inclinó Sirion.

-Sabemos que sí.- intervino Tonillia.

-Brynjolf me ha dicho que tenías algo para mí.- dijo Sirion.

-Sí, y estoy encantadísima de poder dártelo.- sacó una armadura doblada cuidadosamente y se la entregó.- Aquí tienes, debería quedarte como guante.

Sirion miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Hacía mucho que la palabra ''hogar'' no había aparecido en su mente con tanto significado como ahora.


	21. 20 Ascenso

**¿Una actualización? ¿Tan pronto? Pues sí. Y tengo otra noticia: Finalmente pude abrir una cuenta de Buy me a Coffee, esto es un sitio de donaciones para apoyar a creadores freelance, el chiste de esto es que se dona lo equivalente a un café. Si les gusta lo que hago y tienen algún billetito que les ande estorbando, pueden encontrarme en la página de ko-fi punto com /azulalvarez**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Yenapa:** Ahora lo sabes jaja.

* * *

LIBRO TRES

XX

Ascenso

Un par de meses muy provechosos era lo que habían ganado los miembros del Gremio de Ladrones. Poco a poco habían ido recobrando el respeto de la gente de Skyrim y sus negocios habían comenzado a fluir bastante mejor que antes, había un par de personas interesadas en convertirse en los nuevos miembros, el Jarro Ajado cada vez lucía mejor y el interior de la cámara que resguardaban los tres líderes del Gremio se llenaba poco a poco con las riquezas que habían estado acumulando. Después de un año, Sirion se había adaptado bien a liderar y Brynjolf y Delvin le habían enseñado a llevar parte de la administración del Gremio.

A pesar de la bonanza y de lo cómodo que se sentía entre todas esas personas, el corazón de Sirion seguía escapando de vez en cuando tras Isildë. Le enviaba cartas con mensajeros de su confianza de vez en cuando, pero ella nunca respondía. Tampoco es que Sirion esperara que lo hiciera, la conocía demasiado bien, pero eso no significaba que la entendiera mejor. Brynjolf insistía en que debía tener sus motivos para no salir de Hibernalia, pero ni él mismo parecía convencido de eso y cuando Sirion le cuestionaba, él simplemente se encogía de hombros y continuaba con sus asuntos.

Karliah, tal como había dicho, se había marchado al Salón de los Ruiseñores. Sirion se paraba por ahí de vez en cuando, había dejado de tener ese hueco en el estómago cada vez que la veía y se sentía cómodo en su presencia. La elfa le había estado enseñando las técnicas que ella misma usaba con el arco, también sus conocimientos sobre alquimia y algunos trucos más para pasar desapercibido entre las multitudes y los guardias. Con el entrenamiento, la espalda del khajita se había ensanchado y en su mirada difícilmente se notaba algún atisbo de duda. Era un líder eficaz, asertivo y práctico, cualidades que llevaba también en su vida diaria y personal. Los esfuerzos de Karliah finalmente habían rendido frutos cuando Sirion por fin accedió a contarle más sobre Isildë. Sólo guardó para sí los detalles sensibles y su nombre, para Karliah sería conocida como Silver simplemente y su curiosidad no hacía sino crecer, quería conocer a aquella persona en algún momento.

Sirion estaba sentado a una de las mesas del Jarro Ajado, uno de los ladrones reclutas estaba fumando cerca y el olorcillo le recordaba a Isildë y su malsana obsesión con el tabaco. Sonrió para sí. Una risa estruendosa de Brynjolf lo trajo de vuelta de su ensimismamiento y le rió la gracia también para después tomar una cucharada más del estofado que tenía en frente. Dejó la cuchara de vuelta en el cuenco cuando el techo retumbó dejando caer algunos guijarros al agua. Boom. Se puso de pie. Boom. Un sonido como un trueno que hacía temblar los cimientos de la ciudad. Un rugido. Un dragón.

-¡Bryn, conmigo!- le gritó al pelirrojo mientras salía disparado al atajo que daba al cementerio de Riften.

-¡Te sigo!- le respondió él.

Fuera, la gente gritaba y buscaba ponerse a cubierto dentro de las casas mientras los guardias gritaban órdenes e intentaban no entrar en pánico. Una coraza plateada y azulada cubría a la mole que se dedicaba a lanzar una brisa helada que destruía las frágiles estructuras de madera que se cruzaban a su paso. Sirion miró a Brynjolf.

-¡Que se pongan todos a cubierto! Si vuelve, que te ayuden a llevar a la gente a la Ratonera.- y echó a correr de nuevo.

Brynjolf asintió y empezó a gritar órdenes a la gente. Sirion se colocó dentro del campo de visión del dragón. La criatura lo miró y sus ojos parecieron encenderse con un fulgor dorado.

-Dovahkiin...- gruñó.

-¡¿Vienes por mí, no?! ¡No creo que puedas alcanzarme!- gritó Sirion con tono burlón y corrió hacia las puertas de la ciudad.

El dragón rugió con mayor ímpetu y alzó el vuelo, pero Sirion se mantenía bajo los techos, junto a los muros y zigzagueaba de modo que al dragón le costaba seguirle con la mirada. Sirion alcanzó las puertas, le hizo una seña a los guardias para que lo siguieran y los guió hacia el bosque.

-¡Quiero a los arqueros en perímetro, intenten darle en las alas! ¡Que no vuele! ¡Espadas y mandobles conmigo, procuren que no los golpeen!- indicó Sirion mientras desenvainaba las dos espadas de ébano que llevaba. Nadie cuestionó en medio del calor del momento.

El dragón sobrevoló la arboleda y los guardias se pusieron a cubierto en los troncos de los árboles. Los arqueros disparaban sin tregua hasta que lograron hacer que se viera obligado a aterrizar.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Sirion corriendo hacia él.

La bestia dio un coletazo llevándose en el golpe a varios guardias, Sirion y un par más lograron esquivarlo y se colocaron a la altura de su pecho, el resto lo rodeó e intentaban distraerlo, con algo de éxito. La coraza hacía vibrar las espadas con cada golpe pero algunas escamas se desprendían cada vez. Sirion encontró un punto en medio del pecho donde se caían con mayor facilidad, usó la punta de la espada intentando hacer una palanca y soltó una bastante grande, dejando un espacio blando y en carne viva. El dragón rugió con furia, retrocedió y lanzó a Sirion y a los guardias con un zarpazo. La espalda del khajita golpeó contra el suelo, las espadas salieron volando, su caja torácica retumbó y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Con la vista nublada retrocedió, le llevó unos segundos recuperarse, localizó una de sus espadas y se lanzó hacia ella para recuperarla. Esperó el momento, los guardias hicieron que el dragón perdiera de vista a Sirion y él aprovechó para correr y hundir la espada en el punto blando que había abierto antes. La sangre cálida le cubrió el brazo, el dragón volvió a rugir y trató de retroceder pero Sirion empujó con mayor fuerza hundiendo la espada casi hasta la empuñadura. Las patas del dragón fueron perdiendo fuerza y cayó sobre un costado mientras los guardias se alejaban para evitar quedar atrapados bajo su peso.

Un sonido extraño, casi un murmullo se expandió por el aire y un destello de luces purpúreas salía del dragón y le atravesaba el pecho, haciéndole sentir una calidez interna que le era familiar pero distante. Las luces se detuvieron cuando del dragón fue reducido a huesos. Sirion recogió su espada del suelo y la otra de entre los restos. Los guardias lo felicitaron y un par más lo miraban con una mezcla de miedo y respeto bien disimulado, varios comenzaron a buscar las partes de los huesos que pudieran vender.

Sirion volvió solo a Riften, respirando agitadamente. En la ciudad, había escombros, varios de los negocios ambulantes habían sido una pérdida total, los vidrios de las casas estaban esparcidos por los suelos y había puertas que habían quedado temporalmente inutilizadas por la congelación. También la fragua había sufrido daños graves y escuchó decir al herrero con angustia que le llevaría un tiempo volver a ponerla en funcionamiento.

Brynjolf lo recibió en la cisterna.

-¿Refugiaron a alguien?- preguntó Sirion.

-No, no hubo pérdidas humanas.

-Menos mal.

-¿Y el dragón?

-Muerto. La guardia cooperó.- Sirion se sentó en una de las camas mientras se frotaba el costado que aún le dolía. Algunos de los reclutas que había alrededor lo escuchaban con atención.- Quiero que le den al herrero y al resto de comerciantes lo que necesiten para reconstruir sus negocios...-comenzó el khajita.

-¡No tenemos porqué regalar el fruto de nuestro trabajo!- protestó un muchacho alto elfo recién llegado al Gremio.

-El tener el favor de la gente y el comercio funcionando mantiene al Imperio fuera de nuestros asuntos, nos mantiene ocultos. No expongas como bandera tu estupidez.- le espetó Sirion sin mirarlo. El jovencito se ruborizó y buscó mezclarse con el resto de la gente a su alrededor.

-Se hará.- respondió Brynjolf a la orden anterior.

-Todos los demás vuelvan a sus asuntos.- alzó la voz Sirion.

Brynjolf miró alrededor con una sonrisa burlona y esperó a que se dispersaran, después se sentó junto a Sirion, quien ya se había quitado las botas y se había recostado en el catre.

-Muy rudo.- sonrió Brynjolf.

-Si pierdo su respeto, perderé la autoridad.- dijo el khajita con los ojos cerrados, después lo miró.- Eso me lo enseñaste tú.

-Sí, lo recuerdo… No recuerdo haberte enseñado a matar un dragón.- le sonrió con una ceja alzada.

-Isildë me ayudó a matar al primer dragón con el que me topé, aprendí qué hacer ese día.- sonrió el también.

-Ya…

-¿Crees que esté bien?- suspiró Sirion.

-Sí.

-¿Seguro?

-Creo que podría defenderse perfectamente bien de cosas más pequeñas que un dragón.

-Mmhh…

El silencio de los siguientes minutos estuvo interrumpido por el murmullo de las demás conversaciones de la gente en la cisterna.

-Los Barbas Grises me llamaron hace tiempo.

-Lo sé.

-Tal vez si hubiera ido en ese entonces habría podido evitar muchos ataques de dragones…

-Si hubieras ido antes te habría destripado un oso. Isildë dijo que eras un debilucho sin remedio cuando te trajo aquí.

Sirion alzó una ceja con una media sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro de que no dijo nada así.

-No, pero seguro que lo pensaba.- río Brynjolf, luego miró la expresión en el rostro de Sirion.- No te culpes, no sirve de nada. Solamente haz lo que debas y deja de preocuparte.

Sirion asintió con desgana. Brynjolf le dio una palmada en la pierna y se levantó para comenzar con las tareas de reconstrucción del mercado. Sirion suspiró, sabía lo que debía hacer.

* * *

Isildë había pasado un año más en Hibernalia y con el tiempo había forjado nuevas costumbres y ademanes junto a Ancano, quien ahora se encontraba presente casi siempre que ella necesitaba ayuda contra alguna sierpe. La elfa seguía considerando el clima demasiado frío pero se había acostumbrado después de tanto tiempo, al caminar fuera del castillo simplemente se aferraba más a la capa y se concentraba en decodificar los sonidos que le viento le traía.

-Llegas tarde de nuevo.- le espetó Ancano cuando la vio acercarse lentamente al monumento de Talos en el que se habían estado viendo los últimos meses.

-Podrías haberme esperado.- respondió ella quitándose la venda y sentándose a su lado en la escalera.

-Sabes que no.

-Es un secreto a voces, ¿de veras hace falta tanto secretismo?

-Absolutamente.

Isildë se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, sacó su pipa y comenzó a fumar. No se encontraban lejos de Hibernalia, sólo un poco al suroeste. Ancano suspiró con hastío.

-Es el único lugar, Ancano.- sonrió ella de lado.

-No es que la vista sea muy agradable, sin embargo.- respondió mirando con una mueca la estatua del séptimo dios.

-Podrías simplemente mirar al frente.

-Sí… supongo.- resopló.

Ella lo miró de reojo. A pesar de sus quejas constantes, su semblante parecía relajado. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y se acomodó en su hombro. El elfo dejó descansar su mejilla en la coronilla de ella.

Normalmente, buscaban cualquier hueco en sus actividades para intercambiar un par de palabras y durante la noche, era una costumbre casi religiosa el encontrarse en la habitación de ella. Ancano siempre la despertaba con suavidad para avisar que era hora de que comenzaran a atender sus obligaciones y se despedía, no sin antes asegurarse de que ella se había quedado despierta. Poco a poco, ella había ido recuperando sus fuerzas y se había habituado a estar en un sólo sitio, ya no la aprisionaba tanto la sensación de claustrofobia que se apoderaba de ella por momentos anteriormente. Ancano había dejado de hablar sobre sí mismo con ella y, en cambio, había comenzado a contarle acerca de su pasado. El apellido de su familia tenía una posición de renombre en la Isla de Estivalia, eran personas respetadas y temidas. Tenía una hermana que se había casado con alguien de la nobleza y había ''desperdiciado su vida atendiendo a su desagradecido marido''. Él había pasado gran parte de su juventud estudiando largas horas entre los maestros de la magia más exigentes que había en toda la Isla, cuando los thalmor comenzaron a reclutar personas, él terminó uniéndose porque era una oportunidad de salir de su lugar de nacimiento y de los sueños de honra y conquista de sus padres, sin embargo, tampoco hablaba con mucho entusiasmo de esto. Pero la magia y los poderes de creación y destrucción que traía consigo lo hacía apasionarse como pocas cosas lo hacían. Isildë sonreía y de vez en cuando se preguntaba cómo habría sido si ella hubiera tenido una sirvienta que se hubiera encargado de lavar la ropa por ella cuando era una muchacha. Conversación tras conversación, el hueco que sentía en el estómago se hacía más grande.

Una noche, durante sus escapadas a la posada junto a Enthir, había escuchado que un héroe khajita había comenzado a asesinar dragones por toda Skyrim. Supo que se trataba de Sirion casi de inmediato, él era la única persona a la que le había la manera de acabar con las bestias de forma efectiva y rápida… Pero eso no logró cambiar la expresión adusta de su rostro. Enthir le palmeaba el hombro y le aseguraba que el chico podría arreglárselas solo. Ella sonreía y asentía.

Eventualmente, Ancano aceptó caminar junto a ella cuando salían hacia la estatua de Talos. De vez en cuando los pocos niños que quedaban en Hibernalia pasaban corriendo y riendo cerca de ellos, el elfo apretaba, inconscientemente, un poco más fuerte la mano de Isildë. Ella nunca comentaba nada al respecto. De vez en cuando, cuando estaban solos, hundía la cara en el cuello de ella, aspirando su aroma o ella misma lo obligaba a dejar de lado lo que sea que estuviera leyendo y recostarse en su pecho mientras ella acariciaba su cabello. Generalmente, él se quedaba dormido poco después y la mente de ella viajaba de vuelta al khajita.

Cada vez se escuchaban más rumores y más frecuentes. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue por parte de Ancano.

-Han atacado la Embajada.

-¿Atacado?- Isildë cambió de página en el libro que sostenía sin alzar la vista.

-Bueno, alguien se infiltró y han asesinado a varios Thalmor por el camino y se descubrió que uno de los empleados de la cocina era un doble agente. Aparentemente buscaban a un prisionero en específico.

-¿A quién?

-Etienne Rarnis, solía ser un miembro del Gremio de Ladrones.

El corazón de Isildë dio un vuelco.

-¿Por qué estaba encerrado en primer lugar?

-¿Además de pertenecer a una organización criminal?- rió Ancano pero se detuvo al ver la seriedad de la elfa.- Tenía relación con un ex miembro de los Cuchillas, alguien que podría darles problemas después.

-¿Lo están buscando?

-No tiene importancia.- aseguró el elfo alzando una ceja y cambiando de tema. Isildë no preguntó más.

Con los meses, Isildë se inquietaba cada vez más y sus visitas a las posadas cercanas eran cada vez más frecuentes, escuchaba con atención y pescaba cada rumor relacionado con muertes extrañas, ataques de dragones y del Sangre de Dragón. Mientras tanto, Ancano había dejado de contarle detalles importantes y se mostraba cada vez más receloso cuando ella salía de Hibernalia.

Cuando Isildë escuchó que aparentemente los Cuchillas habían vuelto y estaban buscando reclutar más adeptos, comenzó a considerar seriamente el viajar a Riften para hablar con Bynjolf o Sirion, si era posible. Estaba meditando esto en la azotea del Colegio mientras anochecía cuando escuchó a Ancano acercarse.

-¿Planeando tu huida?- preguntó con voz grave y semblante severo.

-Quiero saber en qué se metió Sirion esta vez.- ella fue al grano, la tensión en el ambiente le advertía acerca de bromear.

-¿Vas a irte ahora? ¿Quién se encargará de los dragones?- llegó a su lado.

-Sólo necesito un par de días.- ella lo miró a los ojos con intensidad.

-¿Qué garantías tiene el Archimago de que volverás?- dijo el elfo, inclinándose para quedar a la altura de su cara y bajando peligrosamente el tono de voz.

-¿El Archimago o tú?- le espetó Isildë sintiéndose herida.- ¿Te he dado motivos para desconfiar de mí?

-No, ¿pero los tengo?- continuó el volviendo a erguirse.

-¿Y eso qué demonios significa?- Isildë trataba de contener la sensación que ascendía por su garganta.

Ancano no respondió, la con expresión insondable y giró sobre sus talones de vuelta a la puerta del Colegio. Isildë dudó unos instantes y trotó para alcanzarlo, lo tomó del brazo.

-Si de verdad quieres que te lo pruebe, me quedaré aquí hasta que consideres que es oportuno que vaya…- la presión de su pecho casi no le permitía hablar.- Lo mismo si decides que no...- terminó en un susurro.

-Lo pensaré.- respondió el recuperando la ligereza de su semblante y la besó en la mejilla. Después le cedió el paso hacia el interior con una reverencia. Isildë se limpió una lágrima discretamente con el dorso de la mano.

* * *

-Drem Yol Lok. Saludos, wunduniik. Soy Paarthurnax. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué te trae a mi strunmah… mi montaña?

Un dragón. Era un maldito dragón. Sirion se quedó en silencio antes de procesar el saludo que había recibido del anciano dragón.

-No esperaba que fueras un dragón.- se le escapó, aunque estaba siendo honesto.

Parthurnaax no parecía ofendido, a pesar de esto. La conversación que tuvieron fue larga y tendida, Parthurnaax hablaba pausadamente, como intentando recordar el significado en lengua humana de las palabras en el idioma de los dragones que se formaban en su mente, de vez en cuando mezclaba una lengua con la otra. Sirion le escuchaba con atención y el idioma de los dragones palpitaba extrañamente en su mente, como un recuerdo vago de algo lejano.

Al preguntar por el Thu'um ''Desgarro de Dragones'', Parthurnaax le contó cómo los ancestros nórdicos habían desterrado a Alduin en el Tiempo y había surgido en el presente, de lo que habían hecho con el Pergamino Antiguo y cómo éste podía ayudarlo a conseguir lo que buscaba.

-Tiid krent. El Tiempo estaba… fragmentado por lo que los nórdicos le hicieron a Alduin. Si traes el Kel… ese Pergamino Antiguo aquí… a la Tiid-Ahraan, la Herida del Tiempo… con el Pergamino Antiguo que fue usado para romper el Tiempo, podrías ser capaz de… enviarte a ti mismo de vuelta. Al otro lado de la ruptura. Podrías aprender el Desgarro de aquellos que lo crearon.- le dijo el dragón.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Krosis. No. Sé muy poco de lo que ha pasado abajo en los largos años que he vivido aquí. Tú estarías mejor informado que yo.- sacudió la cabeza.

Sirion colocó la mano debajo de la barbilla, reflexionando. Brynjolf le había dicho que Hibernalia tenía una colección enorme de volúmenes extraños y que su guardián conocía cada uno como la palma de su mano. Prácticamente, conocía cada pormenor de la historia, no sólo de Skyrim, sino de Tamriel.

-El Bibliotecario de Hibernalia podría saber…- murmuró más para sí que para su interlocutor.

-Confía en tus instintos, Dovahkiin. Tu sangre te mostrará el camino.- le dijo Parthurnaax mientras estiraba las alas con membranas desgarradas por la vejez y el desuso.

Sirion miró a la lejanía. La silueta del Colegio de Hibernalia apenas y alcanzaba a recortarse contra el horizonte. Se llenó de determinación mientras pensaba en Isildë.


End file.
